Fuego Helado
by Hersent
Summary: Tras ser capturado, Loki debe comparecer ante la Justicia de Asgard y Thor le ofrece un trato: casarse con él y dejar atrás sus delirios de reinar. Pero Loki no desea renunciar al trono y menos que menos, convertirse en su consorte. ThorXLoki (Mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

Era fácil ser mentiroso pero era complicado ser un buen mentiroso y Loki Odison lo sabía. Por eso fingió alegrarse cuando su padre Odin, después de criarlos jurándoles que no existían diferencias entre ellos, eligió a su hermano como su heredero.

Thor era el mayor y en siete de los Nueve Reinos, era ley que el primogénito llevara la corona. En siete de los Nueve Reinos, no en Asgard.

Loki era el menor y un hijo legítimo, y tenía los mismos derechos que su hermano.

Por eso se fastidió y, fiel a su costumbre, camufló su estado detrás de una sonrisa. No en vano sus amigos, mejor dicho, los amigos de Thor, lo apodaban el Príncipe del Engaño. Si lo hubieran conocido tan bien como creían, tendrían que haber deducido que no dejaría pasar tamaña ofensa y buscaría hacerse con el trono.

Sin embargo, los amigos de su hermano eran unos tontos, su padre estaba demasiado ocupado en enseñarle a su primogénito a regir un reino, y Thor era un bonachón convencido de que el mal únicamente existía fuera de Asgard. Solo su madre, Frigga, parecía leer sus intenciones. Por algo se la consideraba en Midgard la diosa del hogar, y en varias ocasiones aprovechó para abrazar a Loki y jurarle que lo amaba. Sí, Loki sospechaba que ella lo intuía, pero no se echó atrás. Había jurado vengarse y convertirse en el próximo rey de Asgard y siguió adelante con el plan.

········································

Al final, Loki fracasó. Arruinó la coronación de Thor, permitiendo que los Gigantes de Hielo burlaran a Heimdall y entraran en Asgard, luego pactó con Laufrey y lo asesinó. Se disponía a destruir Jotunheim, cuando Thor (¡siempre tan oportuno!) rompió con Mjolnir el puente de Bifröst, y Odin llegó a tiempo para rescatarlos. Loki quiso demostrarle a su padre que era digno del trono porque le había entregado la cabeza de su enemigo y había estado a un paso de destruir su reino. Pero no, Odin se negó y Loki decidió autoexiliarse, arrojándose a un agujero gusano.

¿Qué fue de él allí dentro? ¿Qué mundos vio, que recorrió? ¿Cuánto sufrió y cuánto conoció? Sólo Loki lo sabe. Más tarde viajó a Midgard para someterla y erigirse como rey de ese mundo. Mas gracias a su hermano y sus amigos "The Avengers", nuevamente fracasó.

Ahora acababa de llegar a Asgard después de un largo destierro. Tenía grilletes en las muñecas y un bozal para impedirle pronunciar hechizo alguno.

Cuando él y su hermano aparecieron en el Puente recién reconstruido, Heimdall saludó a Thor con una inclinación y lanzó a Loki una mirada de desprecio.

No era más un Príncipe de Asgard y estaba a punto de enfrentar un castigo equivalente a sus crímenes.

·········································


	2. Chapter 2

La Sentencia

A Loki lo intrigaba el comportamiento de Thor. No estaba furioso con él, no tenía ganas de matarlo ni parecía desearle la mayor de las torturas. Solo estaba decepcionado.

No podía ser que después de toda la destrucción que había causado, ese fortachón bondadoso lo siguiera queriendo. Ni siquiera eran hermanos de sangre. Sin embargo, con una profunda tristeza, Thor lo acompañó hasta los calabozos, en las entrañas del palacio, custodiados por dos guardias. Sin quitarle las esposas o el bozal, lo confinaron en una celda con barrotes de cristal multicolor, que tenían el poder de absorber su magia. Loki se dio cuenta cuando al entrar, sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba sin su energía especial para crear sortilegios.

-Pasarás la noche aquí – le comunicó Thor en el tono más neutro que le salió, pero tenía claramente la voz cortada. Loki notó que no lo llamaba como comúnmente lo hiciera, "hermano" -. Mañana, a primera hora, el Alto Consejo se reunirá y Padre de Todos decidirá tu suerte.

Loki lo miró fijo. No tenía ni podía objetar nada.

-Descansa – terminó Thor y con una media vuelta salió, escoltado por los guardias.

Loki los siguió con la mirada. De no tener el bozal, hubiera soltado una carcajada burlona. Después de visitar Midgard su hermano se había convertido en un sentimentaloide insufrible. Le ordenaba descansar cuando bien sabía que los dioses, como los llamaban los hombres, no descansan, sólo meditan o permanecen quietos. Si Loki tenía ganas, cerraba los ojos y dormía. Pero el sueño como necesidad solo se presentaba si estaba enfermo. La enfermedad era un daño que podía ocurrirles esporádicamente a él y a su gente, aunque su organismo no era tan vulnerable como el de los humanos.

Con las muñecas esposadas en el estómago, Loki se sentó en un camastro. No necesitaba descansar. Cerró los ojos para pensar en la expresión de dolor de Thor. Recordó que ni aun cuando rompió el Puente de Bifröst y rogó a Jane que lo perdonara, lo había visto con tanta angustia. Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Quizás, a pesar de su fuerza implacable, Thor podía ser tan manipulable como un muñeco.

·······················

Loki no durmió. Pasó las horas sentado en silencio, manteniendo la mente en blanco. Tal como Thor se lo había prometido, dos guardias llegaron temprano para llevarlo a la sala del trono. Con uno a cada lado, el ex príncipe transitó los iluminados corredores resplandecientes de oro. A los costados, las columnas doradas ribeteadas con caracteres rúnicos se alzaban hacia el techo inalcanzable y poblado de gemas.

Loki había crecido entre estos muros y no sentía nada parecido a la nostalgia de un hogar. Su infancia y su juventud ya no formaban parte de sus recuerdos. No consideraba a Odin su padre, ni a Thor su hermano porque su progenitor le había mentido sobre su linaje y Thor había sido siempre la sombra que oscurecía su destino glorioso.

Loki pensó que si se deshiciera del bozal y los grilletes, podría usar su magia para destruir el palacio con ellos adentro. Enviaría una lluvia de fuego y meteoritos gigantes y al caer formarían cráteres de muchos metros. Pensó en un poderoso hechizo protector para resguardarse mientras que su padre, su hermano y sus amigos caían fulminados. No era mala idea.

Imaginó qué haría una vez que los hubiera destruido. Desde las cenizas, se levantaría nuevamente como el rey de Asgard. Los ocho reinos restantes le temerían. Con su magia y su astucia, podría desatar una guerra hasta coronarse único soberano de los Nueve Reinos. Este sería un destino digno de Loki.

Finalmente llegaron hasta las puertas doradas, esculpidas con las legendarias batallas de Asgard, que se abrieron de par en par para dejarlos pasar a la sala del trono. Resultaba una ironía que la última vez que estuviera allí, fuera el rey de Asgard y hoy regresara como un prisionero. Alzó la cabeza hacia la bóveda, que reflejaba un cielo estrellado como no podía admirarse en Midgard, y observó los muros. Reconoció en ellos runas mágicas, dibujadas para contrarrestar su magia. Era obvio que pensaban liberarlo para que hablara y habían tomado las precauciones del caso.

Inmediatamente uno de los guardias le quitó el bozal, mientras que el otro le abría las esposas. Loki se acarició las muñecas aliviadas de la presión, y miró hacia el frente. El Rey Odin estaba sentado en su trono, sosteniendo su báculo y en la cintura llevaba ceñida su famosa espada, Nothung. Su único ojo estaba dirigido severamente hacia él. Loki no se amedrentó como lo hubiera hecho en otros tiempos. A la derecha del trono, estaba de pie Thor, con sus ropajes reales y Mjolnir empuñada en su mano. La capa roja le cubría pomposamente los hombros. Loki sonrió al recordar a Tony Stark ridiculizándolo con "las cortinas de su madre".

Escaleras abajo del sitial, estaban en fila los nueve nobles asgardianos, que formaban el Alto Consejo. A pesar de sus miradas impenetrables, Loki adivinó que los nueve pedían su cabeza.

Solo faltaba su madre. Era indudable que la pena de ver a su hijo menor (porque Loki sabía que ella aún lo consideraba su hijo y él, no obstante, aún su madre) era una pena demasiado grave para su frágil corazón.

Odin se puso de pie y golpeó el báculo contra el piso, provocando un estruendo que hizo temblar las estrellas.

-Loki Odinson – dictó, regio y compuesto -, ex príncipe de Asgard, te han traído ante mí para que seas juzgado por los crímenes que cometiste en tres de los Nueve Reinos: Jotunheim, Midgard y tu propia casa, Asgard. ¿Qué tienes que confesar a tu rey?

Loki se hincó de rodillas en una pose que Thor interpretó como burlona.

-Majestad, con todo respeto, debo aclararle que mi nombre es Loki, simplemente Loki – desafiante, miró a su padre y a su hermano -. Vuestro reino, Asgard, no es mi casa. Fue un territorio donde habité durante años pero ya no forma más parte de mí. No tengo herencia, puesto que mis genuinas raíces permanecieron ocultas por más de mil años. En cuanto a los crímenes de los que se me acusa, no los considero como tales. El ataque a Jotunheim fue una acción de guerra. Destruir el reino que nos amenazaba era mi obligación como rey legítimo. A Midgard llegué para gobernarla con justicia y rigor antes de que sus primitivos habitantes se destruyeran entre ellos.

-¡Eso es mentira! – interrumpió Thor, apretando el martillo con el puño cerrado -. Sembraste destrucción y muerte por puro placer. Atacaste reinos que no te estaban amenazando, sin darles tiempo a defenderse.

-¡Es suficiente! – reprendió Odin con un golpe sonoro de su respetado báculo -. Loki Odinson, así es tu nombre aquí, en Asgard, y así te seguiré llamando, no reconoces tus crímenes. En cambio, nosotros sí reconocemos tu castigo. ¿Estás preparado para escuchar tu sentencia?

Loki parpadeó y asintió solemne.

El rey continuó.

-Serás teletransportado hasta los confines del Universo, en el límite con la Nada, y allí serás atado a tres bloques de piedra. Una serpiente se enroscará entre tus cabellos de modo que su doloroso veneno gotee en tu rostro – dictaminó el rey -. Y en esta agonía lenta permanecerás hasta Ragnärok. Que así sea – con otro golpe, asentó la sentencia.

Thor observó a su hermano con pena, pero Loki no demostraba aflicción alguna.

Odin recorrió con su ojo de cíclope la inmensidad de la sala y añadió:

-Sin embargo, Loki Odinson, en Asgard hay severidad pero también misericordia – hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza para recordar cuando un exceso de ira lo llevó a desterrar a Thor hacia Midgard. Era cierto que gracias a este castigo el muchacho había madurado, pero sentía que, por el contrario, esta sentencia solo conseguiría que Loki se volviera más vulnerable y violento.

-Padre – murmuró Thor, pidiéndole que continuara.

Odin alzó la cabeza.

-Loki Odinson, tu futuro rey, Thor, me ha implorado clemencia y basándose en la Antigua Ley, está dispuesto a conmutar tu castigo por medio del Sagrado Enlace de Oro.

-¡Qué! – soltó Loki, perdiendo la compostura y se puso de pie -. ¿Aquella ley retrógrada por la cual el rey puede salvar a un noble condenado eligiéndolo como consorte? Es una locura – sonrió, descreído -. Thor ni siquiera es rey.

-Thor Odinson pronto será rey – contestó Odin -. Su palabra ya es tomada en cuenta en el Alto Consejo. Ayer se presentó con la propuesta y admirados de su sacrificio, la hemos aceptado.

Loki miró divertido a los nueve asgardianos, adustos y de expresión hermética. Pensaba que estaban bromeando.

-Pues no acepto – observó a Thor con desprecio -. No estoy dispuesto a enlazarme con él, Su Majestad.

-Pues lo harás – respondió el rey determinante -. No estás en condiciones de apelar la sentencia. – hizo otra pausa -. Loki Odinson, esta misma noche te unirás a Thor, Príncipe Heredero de Asgard, por medio del Sagrado Enlace de Oro, y renunciarás a tus pretensiones como soberano de cualquiera de los Nueve Reinos.

-¡Jamás! – clamó Loki, enardecido -. ¡No acepto el enlace, ni renunciar a mi derecho legítimo!

-Tu derecho legítimo se acabó cuando decidiste autoexiliarte – contestó el rey sin perder la calma -. No puedes desobedecer la orden, Loki. Esta misma noche se llevará la ceremonia a cabo.

-¡No! – estalló el ex príncipe e intentó usar inútilmente su magia -. ¡No me someteré a él! ¡No renunciaré a la corona!

-Loki, sé razonable – medió Thor -. ¿Prefieres que te confinen a la Nada y sufrir una agonía interminable?

Loki lo miró desafiante, echando chispas de odio. Odin ordenó a los guardias que volvieran a esposarlo.

-Serás confinado a recámaras especiales donde no podrás usar tu magia – continuó el rey, mientras que su hijo menor luchaba desesperado por librarse de los guardias. Pero eran guerreros expertos, más fuertes que él, y lo sometieron -. Tendrás vigilancia permanente y cuando debas estar solo, se te colocarán el bozal y los grilletes.

Lo último que Thor vio, fueron sus labios esbozando una expresión siniestra antes de que el bozal le cubriera la boca.

-Llévenlo a sus aposentos – ordenó Odin y los guardias empujaron al prisionero hacia afuera.

·····················

Thor entró en los aposentos de su madre sin anunciarse. Frigga entendió su estado y con un gesto, indicó a sus doncellas que se retiraran. Las jóvenes salieron conteniendo risitas cómplices, mientras observaban fascinadas a su príncipe.

-¿Qué ocurrió, hijo mío? – suplicó la reina, extendiéndole las manos al quedarse solos.

Thor se las tomó, se arrodilló y las besó con cariño.

-La ceremonia será esta misma noche, madre.

-¿Y Loki?

-No se lo tomó bien – confesó, apenado -. No sé qué le duele más, si tener que convertirse en mi consorte o renunciar a la corona.

-A Loki aún le duele haber sido vencido – contestó su madre sabiamente -. Pero esta decisión es mejor que la tortura que el Alto Consejo había dispuesto. Fuiste noble y valiente al sacrificarte por él así, Thor. Amas a esa joven midgardiana y renunciaste a ella para librarlo de tan cruel castigo.

-El castigo hubiera desatado lo peor de él – reconoció el príncipe -. Aquí, en casa, a mi lado, Loki podrá redimirse.

Frigga le sonrió.

-Espero que nunca te arrepientas de la decisión que tomaste, hijo. No podrás volver a ver a Jane, ¿lo comprendes?

Thor asintió y le besó las manos de cuenta nueva antes de levantarse.

-Entiendo el sacrificio que hice, madre. Pero era la única forma de salvarlo.

Frigga asintió, reservándose lo que su percepción había descubierto. No en vano era considerada diosa de la fertilidad, la familia y el hogar en Midgard. Thor había renunciado a Jane Foster porque estaba enamorado de Loki.

Pero ni siquiera él lo sabía todavía.

….


	3. Chapter 3: El Secreto

El Secreto

Thor entró en los aposentos de Loki y lo encontró aseado y vestido con una elegante túnica verde con ribetes dorados. Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola baja, como cuando era más joven, y el rostro despejado permitía que sus ojos verdes fulguraran como gemas. Con su actitud protectora de hermano mayor, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y notó que era cómodo. Se trataba de una habitación espaciosa con el suelo alfombrado de rojo carmesí y las paredes de oro. Había dos armarios grandes, un escritorio con una silla tapizada de verde y una cama de dos plazas con dosel de cortinas escarlatas. No tenía ventanas ya que su consorte o no, Loki continuaba siendo un prisionero de Asgard, pero una araña gigante colgaba del centro del techo para otorgar la suficiente luz. Había runas mágicas dibujadas en las paredes y los cristales multicolores estaban colocados en diferentes ángulos para anular su magia.

-¿Qué opinas? – quiso bromear Thor -. Esto está mejor que la condena de las ataduras en el fin del mundo y la serpiente envenenándote la cara.

-No tuve opción – respondió Loki fría y escuetamente.

Thor se volvió hacia los guardias.

-Quiero tener una palabra a solas con el prisionero.

-Sí, Alteza – obedecieron con una reverencia y le entregaron el bozal y los grilletes.

Thor los depositó sobre el escritorio.

-Tomé la decisión para salvarte, Loki – confesó -. Cuando el Alto Consejo comunicó a Padre de Todos tu condena, no pude tolerarlo y me arrodillé delante de él para pedirle que autorizara el Sagrado Enlace de Oro entre nosotros.

-Siempre tan compasivo – se mofó Loki -. Según tu visión, debo hincarme de rodillas yo y agradecerte el haber sentido lástima de mí. Lástima es el sentimiento de los débiles hacia los inferiores, Thor. Tú actúas como un débil pero yo no soy inferior a ti.

-No lo hice por lástima – refutó el príncipe ofendido -. Lo hice por el cariño que te tengo.

Loki bufó burlonamente y se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-Se supone que debo estarte eternamente agradecido.

-No. Se supone que debes entender que esto es lo mejor para ti.

-¿Qué dijeron los indescifrables del Alto Consejo cuando les arrojaste tu propuesta? – preguntó Loki para variar de tema.

Thor sonrió al notar una chispa pícara en sus ojos verdes. Era la propia actitud que usaba desde niño para indicarle que quería jugar con él. Se alegró pensando que de seguir así, Loki sí conseguiría redimirse.

-No lo tomaron muy bien. En general, pensaron que me traicionarías en la primera oportunidad para quitarme el trono.

-Oh – suspiró Loki, rodando los ojos -. ¿No hubo alguno que pensó que te agotaría por las noches hasta conseguir darte un hijo para después asesinarte y tomar la regencia? Tienes que admitir que sería un buen plan.

-¿Un hijo? – repitió el príncipe anonadado -. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Los ojos de Loki chispearon, esta vez con una mezcla de picardía y malicia.

-¿No lo sabes, Thor? ¿Padre de Todos no te lo ha dicho? El Sagrado Enlace de Oro convierte al consorte del rey en un ser fértil, capaz de gestar a sus hijos. Se supone que un soberano debe tener descendencia, ¿no?

-No, no me lo dijo – susurró Thor, sin reponerse.

-Típico de él, ¿no crees? Ocultar la información importante para su beneficio. Decir la verdad a medias es mentir. A mí me llamaban el Príncipe del Engaño pero él se lleva el premio. Así es, Thor. Esta noche, durante la ceremonia, me convertiré en un ser fértil y mi cuerpo se preparará para darte los descendientes que necesites.

-Loki – musitó Thor visiblemente acongojado -. No era mi intención someterte a esto. No te obligaré a concebir a mis hijos, no. Cuando llegue el momento en que los necesite, buscaré otra solución. . .

-No te preocupes, Thor – le cortó con un elegante ademán -. Para engendrarlos, tendría que yacer contigo y eso jamás ocurrirá. Bien – se puso de pie, disfrutando de su expresión de desconcierto -. Ahora que sabes lo que nos espera, te sugiero que vayas a ver los preparativos de esta ceremonia tan anhelada. Yo te acompañaría gustoso pero ya conoces las órdenes del rey sobre mi confinamiento.

-Espero que este no sea alguno de tus engaños – recriminó Thor, enojado.

-¿Por qué no hablas con nuestro rey y te quitas la duda?

A pesar de la ira, Thor reconoció que el consejo era el adecuado y se despidió con una inclinación.

-Hasta esta noche, Loki.

Loki le señaló con un gesto el bozal y los grilletes. El príncipe sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Loki. Confío en ti. Por eso decidí enlazarme contigo.

Loki sonrió. Thor era demasiado bueno y demasiado crédulo. Él solo tendría que saber aprovecharlo.

••••••••••••••••••

Más tarde, Thor entró demandante en el comedor real, donde sus padres almorzaban, y se plantó delante de su progenitor.

-Loki habló de volverse fértil con el enlace y que su cuerpo se adaptaría para concebir a mis hijos. ¿Qué hay de verdad o mentira en esto, padre?

Frigga suspiró amargamente. Odin se puso de pie.

-Loki tiene razón – confesó el soberano sin inmutarse -. Un rey necesita herederos y su consorte es quien debe proporcionárselos.

Thor se alejó, enceguecido.

-Entonces, no hubo salvación para él. ¡Cambiaste la condena del Alto Consejo por una peor! ¿Qué sería más doloroso? ¿Que una serpiente le escupiera en la cara o que se viera obligado a gestar y parir a mis hijos?

-No es así, Thor – intervino su madre con suavidad, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta -. Loki solo gestaría a tus hijos si tú lo desearas. Es una opción, no una imposición. Y de ser así, será una bendición para él como lo es para todas las madres de los Nueve Reinos. Loki no está condenado y quizás, dar a luz a un hijo, sea un medio para que alcance su redención.

Incrédulo, el príncipe se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? ¡Me mintieron!

-Loki te está manipulando – expresó su padre con calma -. Quiere enfrentarte a nosotros. Es su método, sembrar cizaña para separar a sus enemigos.

-Nosotros no somos sus enemigos – rebatió el joven, enojado.

-No lo somos pero él nos considera como tales – respondió el rey y tomó asiento.

Thor se volvió hacia Frigga.

-No quiero que Loki sufra con el enlace. Dime la verdad, madre. ¿El cambio de su cuerpo le provocará dolor?

-No lo sé, hijo – confesó con un suspiro -. Pero el enlace es lo mejor que le puede pasar. Fue el medio por el cual se salvaron muchos nobles que los reyes de Asgard consideraron inocentes o capaces de ser redimidos. Loki puede redimirse, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Si más adelante deciden tener hijos, la posibilidad está – añadió Odin, alzando una manzana verde de la fuente -. El Sagrado Enlace de Oro brinda todos los medios para que puedan formar una familia. Por algo es sagrado.

Thor se pasó la mano por la cabeza. No era la imagen de Loki gestando a hijos lo que lo perturbaba sino el engendrarlos con él. No se había planteado consumar el matrimonio porque su objetivo no era consumarlo sino solo salvar a Loki. Para su alivio, el mismo ex príncipe le había dejado en claro que no estaba en sus planes yacer con él. Tampoco en los de Thor.

Pero si más adelante el pueblo se los reclamaba, ¿qué iban a hacer? Impulsivo como era, tampoco se había planteado tal dilema.

Frigga notó su turbación y con una sonrisa, se le acercó para tomarlo de los hombros.

-Ya no quedan más que horas para la ceremonia, hijo mío. Te sugiero que vayas a prepararte – le besó la frente -. Todo saldrá bien. Es la única manera de salvar a Loki.

Uno de los talentos que más admiraba Thor en su madre era su capacidad para sosegarlo. Odin una vez exclamó que su esposa sería una excelente guerrera porque sabría conseguir la paz enseguida.

-Así lo haré, madre – y con una reverencia a sus progenitores y soberanos, el joven abandonó el comedor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Resultaba absurdo que Thor se preocupara de que el enlace lastimara a Loki cuando Hulk ya se había encargado de golpearle como a un mísero gusano. Pero a sus ojos transparentes, uno era Loki intentando conquistar Midgard y otro era el prisionero indefenso que una vez había crecido a su lado y al que aún quería.

Preocupado, el príncipe llegó hasta una de las tantas salas del palacio y se sentó en los escalones, que daban a un balcón con una vista envidiable de la ciudad.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no sintió cuando sus amigos y compañeros de armas, Fandral, Sif, Hogun y el simpático Volstagg, entraron.

-Bienvenido a Asgard, mi gran amigo – saludó Fandral, con un toque de sarcasmo y entonces, Thor recordó que absorbido por la situación de Loki, ni siquiera los había saludado al llegar la noche anterior.

-¡Mis buenos amigos! – sonrió, poniéndose de pie -. Disculpen la falta de cortesía.

Intercambió estrechones de mano con Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun y con Sif, movimientos de cabeza.

-No nos viste desde ayer y no imaginas los rumores que están circulando – exclamó Volstagg en tono bromista, al tiempo que su manota golpeaba en la espalda de su rubio amigo. Thor dio un respingo riendo -. Trajiste a Loki. Bien por ti. Pero se comentan cosas que te harán machacar con Mjolnir a algunos cortesanos.

-Por suerte Mjolnir no está hoy contigo – añadió Sif, que a pesar de su seriedad también quería bromear a veces.

-¿Qué se comenta? – indagó Thor -. ¿Acaso que pienso casarme con Loki para salvarlo del destino que decidió el Alto Consejo?

-¡Eso mismo! – asintió Volstagg a las carcajadas.

Fandral también rió pero la guerrera y Hogun permanecieron serios.

Thor trató de sonar casual.

-Es cierto, amigos míos – esperó a que sus mandíbulas azotaran el suelo y añadió -. Se lo conoce como el Sagrado Enlace de Oro y es uno de los atributos consagrados al rey. Si este considera que un noble fue ajusticiado inadecuadamente y no puede cambiar la sentencia, o piensa que todavía lo puede enmendar, tiene poderes para solicitar este enlace.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te casarás con Loki? – preguntó Fandral horrorizado.

-Sí, amigo – asintió el príncipe -. Esta misma noche.

Sif se puso roja. Toda su vida había despreciado a Loki y toda su vida había estado enamorada de Thor secretamente. Jane Foster no le había provocado celos en su momento porque después de conocerla, el príncipe había roto el Puente de Bifröst y ya no podía comunicarse con Midgard. Pero esta noticia pasaba a un nivel superior.

-No puedes casarte con él – balbuceó -. Él es nuestro enemigo. ¡Es un enemigo de Asgard!

-Está confundido y lastimado – contestó Thor -. Lo aprecio y quiero salvarlo.

Fandral le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

-Thor – habló en tono confidencial -. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, yo, los cuatro, te hemos apoyado siempre. Nuestras batallas heroicas fueron locuras, que pudieron haber provocado Ragnarök. Pero esto es demasiado. Un enlace con Loki y además sagrado. ¡Estás loco!

-No lo anularás con un golpe de Mjolnir – terció Volstagg -. Estarás unido a ese demente de por vida.

-¿Y creen que no lo entiendo? – contestó Thor -. Es comprensible que les suene a una locura pero es lo mejor para él.

-Te asesinará en la primera oportunidad – comentó Sif, enojada -. Te estás entregando libremente a él como una víctima que quiere ser sacrificada.

El príncipe los miró intensamente. Comprendía sus recelos.

-No espero que me entiendan, amigos, pero sí que me apoyen. Fandral, Hogun, Sif, Volstagg, ¿están conmigo en esta?

-De ninguna manera, Thor – exclamó la joven y se marchó, enfurecida.

-Te estaremos vigilando para cuidar de ti, amigo – respondió Fandral, sin darle su apoyo abiertamente.

-Yo también – se unió Hogun, asintiendo.

-Bueno – suspiró Volstagg, encogiéndose de hombros -. Si hay boda, habrá un digno banquete, ¿cierto?

Thor se lo confirmó riendo.

-Gracias amigos – murmuró sinceramente, mientras abrazaba al trío por los hombros y estos le golpeaban la espalda.

•••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4: Fuego Helado

Fuego Helado

Por la noche, la sala del trono estuvo lista para la ceremonia. Se le añadieron cortinas, brillo, adornos, más luces y cristales multicolores aparte de las runas mágicas. En la plataforma del trono, estaba ubicada una mesa con un cáliz y un pergamino enrollado. La Corte entera, que constituía la "créme" de la sociedad de Asgard, se movía entre brillos, vestidos glamorosos y túnicas de seda. Hogun, Volstagg y Fandral se encontraban en un sitio de honor, cercano al sitial del trono, junto con el Alto Consejo. Sif había inventado una excusa tonta para no asistir.

Los reyes llegaron diez minutos antes de las ocho y fueron acompañados a sus respectivos lugares. Frigga se ubicó un escalón debajo de la plataforma, mientras que Odin se sentó en el trono y desde allí fijó el único ojo en la entrada.

Puntualmente, a las ocho, las puertas doradas se abrieron y Thor recorrió la alfombra roja en medio de aplausos y vítores. Respondía alzando Mjolnir y repartiendo sonrisas. Estaba vestido con su ropaje guerrero y la capa bermeja, y en la cabeza, una diadema dorada con pequeñas alas a los costados, que eran el símbolo de príncipe heredero. Se detuvo junto a los escalones y observó a su padre, que seguía observando absorto la entrada.

No pasaron cinco minutos y las puertas se abrieron otra vez para dar paso a Loki, vestido con una túnica verde y ocre, ceñida en la cintura y holgada en las piernas, calzas y botas negras, y el cabello recogido en una cola baja. No tenía más adornos que un sencillo collar de oro y un cinturón oscuro.

-Este sujeto es un misterio – murmuró Volstagg al oído de Fandral -. Con esa expresión no sabes si está asistiendo a su propia boda, o a un funeral.

-Quizás esta boda no le siente bien – opinó su amigo.

-¿Qué prefiere, entonces? – preguntó Volstagg. Hogun le hizo un gesto para que se callara -. ¿El castigo que el Alto Consejo le habrá preparado y que no habrá sido nada placentero?

Fandral se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta porque ya Loki había llegado junto a Thor y ellos estaban demasiado cerca.

Odin se levantó y golpeó el báculo para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Frigga subió los escalones y se detuvo a su lado. Al ser una deidad del hogar, la fertilidad y la familia, era la persona indicada para dirigir el enlace. Dos cortesanos subieron para poner la mesa a su alcance. Ella miró a sus dos hijos, hizo un guiño cómplice a Thor y y le regaló una sonrisa a Loki, antes de desenrollar el pergamino y leer solemne.

-Thor, Príncipe Heredero al trono de Asgard, y Loki Odinson, hoy os habéis reunido para haceros uno en la Eternidad y el Infinito por medio del Sagrado Enlace de Oro – se detuvo para dirigirse al mayor -. Vos, Thor, futuro Rey de Asgard, habéis escogido a Loki Odinson libremente – otra pausa y miró al menor -. Vos, Loki Odinson, habéis sido escogido por tu futuro rey y habéis sido librado de un castigo. ¿Ambos entendéis el venerable alcance de esta ceremonia?

Los dos asintieron.

-Lo entendemos – repitieron al unísono.

Loki suspiró. Estaba convencido de que él lo entendía mejor que el ignorante de Thor, y observó las runas dibujadas, que le impedían usar su magia y evitar el enlace.

Frigga alzó el cáliz y soltó su aliento dentro de él. Era el aliento de la unión familiar y la fecundidad. Acto seguido, descendió los escalones para entregárselo a su primogénito.

-Con este vino sagrado, obtenido de las uvas que crecen en Valhalla, vuestros cuerpos y vuestras almas serán uno y la fecundidad fluirá dentro de Loki Odinson. Bebedlo.

Thor bebió y le pasó la copa a Loki. El vino sabía dulce y suave, y le dejó un dejo de miel en los labios.

Loki observó el líquido con desconfianza. Sabía que una vez que lo bebiera, no habría marcha atrás. Pero las runas seguían dibujadas en las paredes y los cristales estaban ubicados estratégicamente en cada sector. No podía sentir su magia y huir de ese lugar, atestado de los más destacados guerreros, era imposible.

Thor lo observaba apremiante. Finalmente, Loki mojó sus labios con el vino y bebió el resto de un solo trago. Quedó unos segundos en suspenso, esperando una reacción, mas no sintió nada y le devolvió la copa a su madre.

Ella regresó a la plataforma y anunció.

-Thor, futuro rey de Asgard, y Loki Odinson, ya sois uno. ¡Gloria a la eternidad de esta unión!

-¡Gloria! – ovacionó la sala completa.

De repente, Loki no se sintió bien. La cabeza le dolía y una sensación de náusea le subió a la garganta. Sintió una mezcla punzante de calor y frío en el vientre como si un fuego helado le devorara las entrañas. Se llevó las manos hacia allí y tan grande fue el dolor que perdió el conocimiento.

Afortunadamente, los rápidos reflejos de Thor impidieron que azotara el suelo.

···················

Loki despertó horas después en su lecho con dosel, cuando una mano suave acarició su frente sudorosa. Sentía un sabor a hiel en la boca y el fuego helado en el vientre se había consumido, aunque un dolor mucho más tolerable persistía aún. Abrió los ojos y vio a su madre sentada en la cama, a su lado.

-¡Loki! – exclamó Frigga y lo fundió en un alegre abrazo.

Todavía no habían tenido ocasión de estar a solas. Loki, tan reacio al contacto, esta vez permitió que lo abrazara. Se llevó la mano al vientre y notó que estaba levemente hinchado.

-Es parte de la transformación de tu cuerpo – explicó Frigga, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -. Los sanadores dicen que durará un par de horas más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – preguntó el joven con la voz pastosa.

-Varias horas, hijo mío. Ya es medianoche. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Loki se frotó la frente.

-La ceremonia después de haber bebido el vino. En ese momento no me sentí bien y todo lo que recuerdo es un dolor insoportable en el vientre y luego, ya nada.

-Te desmayaste – aclaró su madre -. Afortunadamente Thor reaccionó a tiempo y te retuvo en sus brazos. Podías haberte hecho daño si golpeabas el suelo.

Loki suspiró, pensando qué pensaría su madre de las veces que fue fuertemente golpeado en Midgard.

-El banquete se suspendió – continuó Frigga -. Thor te trajo hasta aquí y los sanadores te atendieron. Pensábamos borrar las runas y quitar los cristales para que sanaras por medio de tu magia, pero ellos nos sugirieron que permitiéramos que el proceso siguiera su curso natural.

El joven trató de sentarse. Su madre lo ayudó ubicándole cojines extras en la espalda.

-Gracias – murmuró Loki, aunque no era común en él agradecer.

Frigga sonrió.

-Me alegra tenerte de regreso. Aquí, con nosotros, podrás sanarte, hijo. Eso es lo que Thor más desea, lo que todos deseamos.

Loki no quería discutir con ella y por lo tanto, simplemente asintió.

La reina quiso creer que su Loki estaba siendo sincero y una vez más lo tenía de regreso, y le apretó la mano apoyada en el colchón.

-Esto será difícil para ti y para Thor pero saldrán adelante. El vínculo que han elegido es sagrado e indisoluble. Su poder es más visible en ti que en él porque tu cuerpo necesita transformarse para dar vida. Sin embargo, la unión ha hecho que ambos se vuelvan uno. No conozco el alcance total de este misterio, pero los dos sentirán cambios.

Loki se frotó el vientre. El dolor cada vez se disipaba más.

-Loki – susurró su madre y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara -. Sabes que contarás conmigo siempre, para lo que sea.

El joven asintió.

Oyeron golpes en la puerta.

-Ese es Thor – avisó Frigga y se dirigió a abrirle.

Loki hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras trataba de recostarse nuevamente.

El príncipe entró y se detuvo a los pies de la cama. Todavía seguía vestido con el traje guerrero y no se había quitado la diadema.

Frigga regresó con Loki para despedirlo con un beso.

-Los dejaré solos. Adiós, Loki. Es un regalo tenerte de regreso – al pasar junto a su primogénito, le murmuró al oído -. Gracias – y salió.

Thor esperó a que su madre cerrara la puerta y se acercó a la cabecera.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Como si hubieran lanzado un hechizo de fertilidad sobre mi persona – bromeó Loki con sorna.

Thor le observó el rostro. Aún se veían gotas de sudor pero su piel, sus facciones, todo él brillaba como si llevara un enigma escondido adentro. Su madre ya le había hablado a él también de los cambios que sentirían. Era extraño pero reconoció que Loki se veía hermoso, no con la cándida belleza que lo había atraído en Jane, sino con la magia del misterio. Tal vez era el poder fecundo que estaba concibiendo, o tal vez Loki siempre había sido bello. . . más bello que Jane, más bello que cualquiera.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás mirándome como un estúpido? – Loki lo trajo a la realidad con todo su sarcasmo.

Thor parpadeó y sacó un frasquito del interior de su ropaje.

-Los sanadores me dieron esto para que lo bebas. Es un somnífero para que descanses y te recuperes.

Loki le quitó el recipiente y lo observó con suspicacia. Contenía un líquido ámbar ligeramente espeso.

-No tienes nada que temer aquí – le aclaró Thor con suavidad -. Aunque no lo consideres, Asgard es tu hogar y nadie te hará daño.

-Hablas por ti mismo – se mofó Loki, abriendo y oliendo el interior del frasco -. Se te olvida que los nueve indescifrables del Alto Consejo decidieron una condena horrible para mí y estoy convencido de que tus amigos hubieran aceptado gustosos atarme y conseguir la serpiente, especialmente Sif.

-Loki – sacudió el príncipe la cabeza.

-Es la verdad.

Thor se acomodó la capa y lo miró fijo para que leyera la sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Aquí estás a salvo porque yo voy a protegerte – pronunció con determinación -. No me importa que pienses que te subestimo, o que me espetes que no necesitas mi protección. Nadie te tocará un pelo, Loki, porque yo, Thor Odinson, futuro rey de Asgard, no lo permitiré, ¿entiendes?

Loki quedó sorprendido.

-Ahora bebe, hermano – le pidió el príncipe y soltó una carcajada.

Increíblemente, el joven obedeció.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? – reclamó, mientras estudiaba el frasco ahora vacío.

-Ya no te llamaré más hermano – contestó Thor, sonriendo -. Ahora te llamaré esposo mío.

Indignado, Loki le contestó arrojándole uno de los cojines en la cara. De haber podido usar su magia, el futuro rey de Asgard habría terminado arrojado al agujero gusano más cercano.

················

Nota: Ya corregí la confusión de nombres de los guerreros amigos de Thor en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por hacérmelo notar y disculpen pero soy nueva en este fandom.


	5. Chapter 5: Los Intrusos

Los Intrusos

Gracias al somnífero, Loki durmió toda la noche como un midgardiano. Thor pasó la noche sentado a su lado, preparado para servirle en lo que necesitara pero su esposo no despertó. Al llegar la madrugada, el Alto Consejo se preparó para la primera reunión y Thor debió acudir en su calidad de príncipe. Se marchó antes de que su esposo despertara y Loki no supo que había velado su sueño.

Recuperado después de tanto descanso, Loki abrió los ojos a media mañana y se encontró con los dos guardias a los pies del lecho, inmóviles como rulos de estatua.

-Buenos días – saludó con sorna. Era molesto tenerlos todo el tiempo recordándole que era un prisionero -. Será mejor que preparen el bozal y los grilletes porque hoy no pienso quedarme encerrado.

-No habrá más bozal ni grilletes, señor – contestó uno.

Loki se disponía a salir de la cama cuando la noticia y el término "señor" lo dejaron de piedra.

-¿Perdón?

-Su Alteza así lo dispuso, señor.

"Ah, Thor, el bueno", pensó Loki aunque por dentro bien le agradecía el gesto.

-¿Lo de "señor" también fue una orden suya?

-Sí, señor – respondió el otro guardia.

Loki salió de la cama y se percató de que lo habían acostado solo con una camisa y las calzas. Por el bien de su flamante esposo, esperaba que hubieran sido los sanadores quienes le quitaran su túnica de ceremonias y no Thor. Al menos, tenía otra vez el vientre aplanado y los dolores eran cosa del pasado.

-Necesito vestirme a solas, soldados – declaró el joven, mientras se dirigía a uno de los armarios. Encontró colgadas muchas túnicas de diferentes gamas del verde, a cual más exquisita, y adivinó enseguida que la elección había sido de su madre por el buen gusto.

Los guardias se retiraron a la sala contigua para darle privacidad.

Loki escogió una túnica verde oscura con apliques de plata y volvió a ceñirse el cinturón oscuro. Acto seguido, llamó a los soldados.

-Quiero recorrer el palacio – ordenó.

Los guardias tenían la orden expresa de su príncipe heredero de vigilar y además servir a su consorte, por lo tanto cada uno alzó un cristal multicolor.

-Ah – sonrió Loki con sorna -. Ya que no hay bozal ni grilletes, anularán mi magia con eso. Buena idea.

Ya se disponían a marcharse, cuando Thor entró convertido en una tormenta y tifón juntos.

-¡Afuera! – gritó a los guardias, que lo obedecieron sin rechistar. Acto seguido, movió la silla junto al escritorio y se arrojó en ella.

Loki lo estudió un rato.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta entrada dramática en mis aposentos, Alteza?

Furioso, Thor volteó hacia él.

-No estoy para tu sarcasmo, Loki – golpeó el escritorio con el puño, volcando la pluma y el frasco con tinta -. El Alto Consejo nos está presionando y Padre de Todos no dice nada pero con su silencio los apoya.

Loki se sentó en la punta de la cama, hecho un mar calmo tras la tormenta.

-Déjame adivinar – se puso en pose pensativa -. Por presionarnos a los dos debo entender que te están reclamando un heredero.

-¡Nos están reclamando! – corrigió Thor -. Llegué puntualmente a la sala del trono y por primera vez leí en sus rostros que esos nueve se traían algo entre manos. Padre de Todos abrió la reunión y allí mismo me soltaron el reclamo.

-Obviamente te negaste.

El príncipe asintió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Sin embargo, dicen que es mi obligación como futuro rey resguardar el trono con un sucesor legítimo – bufó -. Lo más ofensivo es que tienen razón. Tengo que darle a Asgard al menos un heredero.

-En ese caso regresa a Midgard y visita a esa mujer, que te suavizó escandalosamente – aconsejó Loki despreocupado -. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Jane no es mi esposa – rebatió Thor, enojado -. ¡Tú eres mi esposo y necesito hijos legítimos!

-Pobre de ti – suspiró Loki, burlón. No era buena idea ridiculizar al dios del trueno cuando estaba furioso, pero poco le importó -. Al elegirme, actuaste impulsivamente como lo haces siempre. Aquí tienes las consecuencias: necesitas un heredero y estás unido a mí por un enlace sagrado indisoluble. Mejor aclara a esos nueve que vayan pensando en un nuevo linaje para la Casa de Asgard, o acepten algún bastardo tuyo.

Más enardecido, Thor brincó del asiento.

-¿Crees que para mí es divertido lo que nos exigen? – lo señaló, acusador -. ¡Tú eres el que tiene que darme hijos!

Loki se puso serio.

-Escucha, Thor Odinson – demandó con autoridad -. No me entregaré a ti porque un consejo de nobles respingados y reprimidos te obliga a tener descendencia. Es tu problema como futuro rey, no el mío. Te recuerdo que generosamente me obligaron a renunciar al trono.

-No la haces fácil, Loki – reprendió.

-¿Acaso se suponía que esto sería fácil? Tú solo decidiste enlazarte conmigo y me obligaste a hacerlo. Ahora, porque te exigen algo natural para un rey como tener herederos legítimos, me acusas de complicarte las cosas – Loki se puso de pie, comenzando a impacientarse -. Ayer te dejé en claro que no yaceré contigo. Puedo tener toda la fecundidad del universo pero no me entregaré a ti – lo estudió de pies a cabeza -. Y si osas hacerlo por la fuerza, lo lamentarás porque una violación sería peor que el castigo que el Alto Consejo me había reservado.

-¡Nadie habló de someterte! – gritó Thor -. ¡Estás tergiversando lo que digo como siempre lo haces!

Loki regresó a la cama a sentarse.

-Solo te estoy dejando las cosas en claro. Desafortunadamente para los dos, este enlace no puede romperse. Por lo tanto, tendrás que engendrar herederos en otra parte. No necesitas viajar a Midgard. Sif estaría más que dispuesta a servirte.

Thor cerró el puño y solo la paciencia que le estaba teniendo, impidió que lo tumbara con una bofetada.

-Fui un estúpido – soltó el príncipe, despectivo -. Un completo estúpido soñador. ¿De dónde saqué la idea de que te redimirías? No tienes salvación y ahora estoy encadenado a ti eternamente.

Imperturbable, Loki se encogió de hombros.

-No niegues que ayer traté de decírtelo.

Perdiendo el control, Thor arrojó con furia la silla al suelo y se retiró a las zancadas sin cerrar la puerta.

Loki llamó a los guardias. Ningún bruto fortachón, por más futuro rey que fuera, impediría que disfrutara de un paseo.

···················

Thor se dirigió al campo de marte a entrenar. Entre estocadas y golpes a blancos inanimados, trataba de canalizar la furia que sentía. No estaba furioso con el Alto Consejo, ni con su padre, sino con Loki. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinado? Después de todo, él lo había salvado de una condena peor que la muerte misma.

Al terminar la reunión se había marchado encolerizado con los nueve y con su padre, pero su objeto de enojo cambió cuando entró a buscar el consejo de Loki, (porque era eso lo que Thor, que a veces no sabía expresarse, había entrado a buscar). Su esposo tenía que haberlo calmado y prometido que no aún pero sí en un futuro verían la posibilidad de engendrar hijos juntos. Por el contrario, Loki, el Príncipe del Engaño, prefirió avivar el fuego y sacar lo peor de él.

Lamentablemente Thor recién reconocía que Loki no cambiaría nunca. No había redención posible para alguien tan egoísta y dañino. Sin embargo, Thor deseaba que cambiara porque lo quería.

Tan furioso estaba que destruyó un muñeco de dos sablazos y cayó de rodillas. Tan furioso estaba que lloraba. Odiaba a Loki y a su vez lo amaba. . . No, un momento. . . eso era imposible. ¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo se podía enamorar de él?

Thor golpeó el suelo con sus puños y fue tal el estruendo, que pareció un golpe del báculo del rey. No era posible. Loki era un sujeto merecedor de misericordia, él lo había salvado por misericordia y cariño, mas no por amor. Thor estaba enamorado de Jane Foster. La amaba a ella y sólo a ella, claro que sí.

Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse las lágrimas y pensó en Jane. La vio hermosa, menuda e inocente, y sintió ternura por ella. Ternura, mas no amor.

-Estoy enloqueciendo – murmuró -. No. ¡No! Jane . . .

Desesperado, sepultó la áurea cabeza entre las manos y lloró con más fuerza.

····················

Cuando reinaba la paz, el tiempo volaba en Asgard. Pero después de la discusión, no había paz entre Thor y Loki y, sin embargo, las siete semanas pasaron como llevadas por el viento. Tras la pelea, el príncipe no volvió a verlo hasta cinco días después, cuando una ceremonia en la Corte los obligó a presentarse juntos. No se dirigieron la palabra. De a ratos, Thor lo observaba de soslayo y Loki permanecía serio y rígido, simulando que no notaba su presencia.

No era ningún secreto que la pareja no convivía. Esto se consideraba común ya que entre la realeza se estilaba que cada cónyuge conservara sus propios aposentos. Pero se esperaba que sin perder su espacio, intentaran engendrar un heredero.

En las visitas a sus padres, más frecuentes que a su consorte, Thor no tocaba el tema. Odin no preguntaba y Frigga se mantenía en silencio.

Loki seguía sin sociabilizar con nadie. El Alto Consejo había dispuesto que su guardia fuera renovada cada tres días para que no pudiera manipularla con sus engaños. A Thor solo lo veía en las reuniones protocolares, esporádicas, densas y horriblemente aburridas. Thor recordaba cuando de niños eran obligados a asistir y Loki siempre encontraba la manera de crear un truco de magia divertido a espaldas de su padre y arrancarle a su hermano una carcajada en el momento más solemne y de absoluto silencio. Esos tiempos hoy parecían alejados por una eternidad.

Una mañana, siete semanas después, Thor y Loki regresaban juntos de una de ellas, escoltados por dos guardias con los cristales multicolores. Caminaban por un pasillo desolado, cuando tres enceguecedoras luces azules aparecieron delante de ellos. Instintivamente Thor alzó Mjolnir, mientras que Loki se ponía en alerta.

La luz se disipó para dar lugar a tres gigantes de hielo. En un parpadeo, los intrusos arrojaron bolas de hielo contra los pechos de los guardias. Los soldados chocaron contra la pared y quedaron inconscientes.

-Vinimos a buscar al genocida de nuestro pueblo – anunció el más alto, clavando los ojos de sangre en el príncipe -. Entréganos a Loki, Thor, heredero de Asgard, para que sea llevado a Jotunheim y juzgado por sus crímenes.

Con Mjolnir en posición de ataque, Thor se ubicó delante de Loki para defenderlo. Loki aprovechó para quitarles a los guardias los cristales y arrojarlos lejos. Si iba a luchar, necesitaba de su magia.

-Loki Odinson ya ha sido juzgado aquí, en Asgard, por todos sus crímenes y hoy es mi consorte – informó Thor con autoridad.

-Entonces – contestó el gigante con una mueca cruel -, como consorte del asesino de Jotunheim, también vendrás con nosotros y correrás su misma suerte.

Thor alzó el martillo para cargarlo de energía, pero Loki le ganó de mano y tumbó a uno con un poderoso rayo mágico. Acto seguido, usó un hechizo cambiante para transformar su túnica en su atuendo guerrero, incluidos la capa verde y el yelmo con cuernos.

El príncipe lanzó Mjolnir contra otro gigante. El martillo le golpeó y regresó al puño de su amo. Pero el tercero, el más grande de los tres, empujó a Thor al piso con un manotazo helado. El príncipe se apretó el costado con un gesto de dolor por la herida de frío.

En un suspiro, el gigante se plantó delante de Loki y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo sujetó de ambos brazos. Loki sintió que la sangre se le congelaba y su piel fue tiñéndose de azul, mientras que sus ojos verdes mutaban en unos rojos.

-Así que eres uno de los nuestros – sonrió el gigante, mientras lo apretaba cruentamente -. Eres un monstruo para los asgardianos y vives entre ellos. Eres un asesino para Jotunheim. ¿Por qué quisiste masacrar a tu raza, Loki, hijo de Laufey? Obsérvate, siente el dolor. El corazón helado te duele porque hagas lo que hagas, intentes lo que intentes, serás siempre un monstruoso gigante de hielo.

-¡Eso nunca! – interrumpió Thor, arrojándole el martillo por la espalda.

El gigante se arqueó con un alarido y desapareció junto con sus dos compañeros. Sólo tres manchas de líquido azul viscoso quedaron en el piso como evidencia.

Thor corrió hacia Loki, que aún seguía azul, y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Loki tardó en reaccionar y, desesperado, lo empujó hacia adelante para quitárselo de encima. Angustiado, se estudió las manos y los brazos cerúleos, y con una expresión de pánico, miró a Thor y corrió hacia sus aposentos.

-¡Loki! – lo llamó el príncipe, sin recibir respuesta.

···················


	6. Chapter 6: Monstruo

Monstruo

Thor avisó de los guardias caídos para que los atendieran y de la pelea para que se iniciaran las investigaciones pertinentes, y corrió a toda prisa a las habitaciones de su consorte. Abrió la puerta empujando lento y en silencio.

-¿Loki? – susurró.

El joven estaba sentado en el piso junto a la cama, hecho un ovillo tembloroso, con los brazos rodeando las rodillas y la cabeza sepultada entre ellas. Su piel había recuperado su color y estaba vestido con su túnica. Thor observó la recámara convertida en un caos, los dos armarios estaban abiertos con la ropa y pertenencias arrojadas por todos lados, el escritorio y la silla estaban patas arriba, y las cortinas del lecho habían sido arrancadas.

-Loki – suspiró el príncipe y se le acercó con cuidado.

Loki continuó en la misma posición sin alzar la cabeza. Cautelosamente, Thor depositó Mjolnir en el piso, y se inclinó de cuclillas junto a su consorte.

-Perdóname – pidió el príncipe, conmovido -. Perdóname porque juré que en Asgard no te ocurriría nada malo y hoy no te protegí como debí haberlo hecho.

Loki alzó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada. Sus ojos volvían a verse verdes. Tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, que Thor bien supo que eran de rabia.

-Por favor, perdóname – suplicó Thor.

-El gigante tenía razón – contestó Loki, con la voz trémula -. Soy un monstruo condenado y nada cambiará mi destino.

-¡No! – rebatió el príncipe -. No eres un monstruo. Eso fue lo que creíste, por eso quisiste destruir Jotunheim y controlar la Tierra.

-La destrucción está en mi sangre – respondió Loki con ira.

-Eres tan asgardiano como yo. Creciste con nuestras tradiciones. ¡Eres de Asgard!

Rabioso, Loki se irguió de un salto y se alejó de su esposo. Thor se puso de pie y lo siguió por la habitación. Loki observó el desorden que había hecho y se detuvo en el centro, mordiéndose los labios con furia.

Si había alguien que sabía lo que significaba perder los estribos era Thor. Llegó hasta su consorte y con suavidad lo tomó de los hombros por detrás.

-¡Déjame, Thor! – ordenó el joven, más enojado -. Soy un monstruo.

-No lo eres – negó el príncipe. Hizo una pausa y añadió con sinceridad -. Eres hermoso.

-Entonces, ámame – ordenó Loki.

De una sola maniobra, Thor hizo girar a su esposo para mirarlo de frente. Loki lo observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y mucho dolor. El dios del trueno lo tomó de la nuca y le besó la boca enérgica y fogosamente. En contraste con el frío que había sufrido cuando el gigante lo tocó, los labios de Thor eran cálidos. Loki recordó la mezcla de fuego y hielo que sufriera durante la ceremonia, y pensó que quizás esa sensación inexplicable al fin cobraba sentido.

Thor hizo presión contra los labios de su consorte para separarlos, y con la lengua le acarició los dientes. Loki le apretó la espalda para pegarlo a su cuerpo y el príncipe le respondió empujándolo suavemente hacia el lecho. Rápidamente se sentaron en el colchón y recién, entonces, terminaron el beso. Hicieron una leve pausa para mirarse a los ojos. Se estudiaron las pupilas y en ambos pares, verdes y cerúleos, se leyeron una ansiosa lujuria.

Thor tomó la iniciativa y se desabrochó la capa, que se deslizó hacia el piso, y se desanudó los costados del peto. Loki dudó. Primero, porque aún la palabra "monstruo" lo perseguía y segundo, porque estaban a punto de entregarse mutuamente. Si consumaban su unión, el Sagrado Enlace de Oro quedaría completamente sellado. Loki había meditado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Oficialmente había renunciado a sus pretensiones sobre el trono, pero internamente guardaba la esperanza de que algún día se le presentara la oportunidad de reclamarlo. Pensó que un hijo legítimo podía llegar a servirle. Pero también razonó que si concebía uno le estaría demostrando a Asgard que Thor, el Alto Consejo, el rey y especialmente Thor, otra vez, lo habían sometido finalmente. Loki era demasiado orgulloso para permitir una humillación semejante.

Impaciente, Thor le acarició el cuello de la túnica para desabrochársela. Loki lo detuvo retirándole la mano.

-Yo puedo con esto – admitió, y lenta y sensualmente se desprendió los botones de la espalda.

Thor, más ardiente y experto en cuestiones de alcoba, terminó de desnudarse enseguida. Cuando sus botas fueron quitadas y arrojadas contra la pared, recién Loki se había deshecho de la túnica. Se quitó las calzas y luego las botas.

Una vez desnudos, el príncipe lo empujó con suavidad para que yaciera boca arriba en el colchón y volvió a devorarle los labios con otro fervoroso beso, mientras sus diestras manos de guerrero le acariciaban los muslos. Loki se acomodó con un respingo y sus dedos largos se deslizaron por la espalda de su consorte, dibujando los surcos que las heridas de guerra habían dejado allí. Desde mucho antes de rebelarse, a Loki le habían intrigado las cicatrices de Thor y ahora al palparlas, su lívido se despertaba.

Thor estaba fascinado con su esposo. La silueta esbelta de Loki y sus movimientos ágiles le recordaban la belleza y destreza de un felino. Sin embargo, aunque no tan trabajado como el suyo, el joven poseía un cuerpo envidiable. Sus muslos se sentían firmes y cálidos. El príncipe transportó sus manos a través de ellos hasta llegar a la ingle. Loki se arqueó y sus pupilas se dilataron.

De repente, sonaron dos golpes a la puerta.

-Su Alteza – se oyó una voz masculina -. El Rey y el Alto Consejo se hallan reunidos y exigen vuestra presencia.

Con un suspiro resignado, Loki rodó los ojos. Con más resignación aún, Thor bajó la cabeza, dejando que las puntas de su áurea cabellera rozaran el vientre desnudo de su consorte.

-Debes marcharte – reconoció Loki -. Enseguida.

Thor le sonrió con cariño y le dio un beso ligero en los labios antes de levantarse. Se vistió a toda prisa, esquivando los objetos arrojados por el piso, mientras que Loki permanecía boca arriba en la cama, contemplándolo.

-Regresaré pronto – prometió el príncipe, doblando y acomodando la capa sobre su brazo.

-Dudo que regreses pronto – contestó Loki con una mirada frustrada.

Thor le devolvió una sonrisa a modo de consuelo, y alzó Mjolnir. Abrió la puerta apenas para que los guardias no pudieran espiar hacia adentro, y se marchó.

Loki no tardó en darse cuenta de que su esposo lo había dejado sin vigilancia. Podía ser ésta su oportunidad de escapar de los cristales y usar su magia. Pero, en cambio, prefirió acomodarse de lado en el colchón y permaneció mirando la pared. Por primera vez desde que regresara, no tenía ganas de huir ni de destruir Asgard.

··································

El frustrado encuentro con Loki se le borró de la memoria, en cuanto Thor entró y vio los rostros adustos del Alto Consejo. Estaban los nueve de pie, divididos en grupos de cuatro y cinco, a cada lado de las escaleras, mientras que su padre se encontraba arriba sentado en el trono. Lógicamente la reunión extraordinaria se debía a la invasión sorpresiva.

El príncipe explicó cómo habían sido atacados y cómo se habían librado de los gigantes, sin nombrar la transformación de Loki. También las razones que los invasores habían aducido.

-El ex príncipe Loki fue el motivo – tomó la palabra uno de los consejeros y miró a los otros ocho, que asintieron condescendientes -. Para los jotuns, fue un genocida y regicida. Lo más desafortunado es que tienen razón.

Thor entrecerró los ojos como ranuras y apretó el martillo en su mano. Sin embargo, la mirada de cíclope de su padre, que lo estaba observando, bastó para que guardara silencio.

-Por la paz entre los reinos y la seguridad de Asgard – continuó el noble -, propongo que el Rey Odin, Padre de Todos, como máxima autoridad, entregue a Loki al pueblo de Jotunheim para que allí sea juzgado de acuerdo con sus leyes.

-¡Eso jamás! – estalló Thor, sin contenerse.

Los nueve le lanzaron miradas amonestantes. Otro consejero tomó la palabra.

-Joven príncipe, después del ataque de vuestro consorte a este pueblo, vuestro padre y rey hizo una tregua con el nuevo soberano. Una tregua que lleva tres años de paz y prosperidad para Asgard. No podemos perderla por una sola persona.

-Una persona que cometió crímenes contra tres reinos – añadió uno más -. Lo que Jotunheim reclama es justo. Asgard no puede permanecer indiferente.

-Entonces – amenazó Thor, echando fuego por los ojos -, que el Alto Consejo y el rey, aquí presentes, sepan que para entregar a Loki Odinson deberán pasar sobre mi cadáver.

Profundamente disgustados, los nueve dieron un respingo. Odin se levantó del trono.

-¡Paz! – exigió y su voz calló a todos. Con el único ojo, recorrió la sala y se posó directo en su hijo -. No nos hemos reunido para determinar si los jotuns tenían o no un motivo justo para invadirnos, sino cómo consiguieron burlar a Heimdall – volteó hacia los nobles a su derecha -. Ya no puede tratarse de un traidor asgardiano. No después de que se reconstruyó el puente y el Guardián lo vigila conmigo constantemente. Usaron otro portal, lo que significa que han recurrido a la ayuda de un ser más poderoso que ellos.

-Un portal creado con la magia de los elfos oscuros de Svartalfheim, ¿cierto, Majestad? – opinó Loki.

Asombrado, Thor volteó hacia la entrada. Allí estaba su esposo, que se acercó lentamente y se detuvo a su lado.

-Loki Odinson – llamó el rey con energía -. No se te había convocado a esta reunión.

-Majestad – contestó Loki. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se hincó de rodillas burlonamente -. No he sido formalmente convocado pero estáis discutiendo sobre mí – lanzó una mirada despectiva a los nobles y se puso de pie -. Al Alto Consejo claramente le molesta la inmunidad que el Sagrado Enlace de Oro me ha otorgado. No necesito de mi magia para saber que estuvieron discutiendo los términos para entregarme a los jotuns a cambio de la paz de Asgard – se volvió hacia Thor y le preguntó por lo bajo -. ¿Tengo razón, esposo mío?

-Venir fue un atrevimiento, Loki – murmuró Thor, indignado -. Desafiaste a tu rey y al Alto Consejo.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, Loki miró a Odin.

-Disculpad el desacato, Majestad y miembros del Alto Consejo. Vine a entregarme voluntariamente para asegurar la paz del reino.

Como en muy pocas ocasiones, los nueve quedaron perplejos e intercambiaron miradas.

Odin golpeó su báculo para restablecer el orden.

-No necesito tus imposiciones, Loki, hijo de Odin – reprochó el soberano -. No te moverás de este reino, aunque me temo que tu vigilancia no es tan estricta como yo había ordenado – y lanzó una mirada admonitoria a su primogénito -. Como lo has dicho, Svartalfheim está detrás de este ataque. Malekith quiere cobrarse venganza.

-Majestad – interrumpió Thor, con la mano en el pecho -. Si me autorizáis, me prepararé para viajar a Svartalfheim y . . .

-No – Odin no lo dejó terminar -. No aún. Además de la magia de los elfos, Malekith debió haber usado la fuente de otro reino, desconocida en el suyo, para crear el portal. Hasta que no sepamos más, Asgard no tomará ninguna acción.

Como guerrero nato que era, Thor se mordió los labios para no retrucar. En otra ocasión, hubiera desafiado a su rey y viajado a Svartalfheim, pero hoy reconocía lo sabio que era su padre y prefirió obedecerle.

Sin nada más que discutir, la reunión finalizó y todos se retiraron.

··························

-¿Malekith? – preguntó Fandral, maravillado -. ¿El rey de los elfos oscuros? ¿El soberano de Svartalfheim?

-El mismo – afirmó Thor y miró a sus cuatro amigos -. Mi padre sospecha que usó los poderes de otro reino para crear el portal.

-Si Svartalfheim si alió a Jotunheim, habrá guerra – consideró Volstagg, no muy agradecido. Le encantaba pelear pero no le gustaban los daños colaterales, como las pérdidas y el sufrimiento de inocentes -. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que esos gigantes pedían?

-A Loki – contestó Thor con un suspiro -. Deseaban llevarlo a Jotunheim para juzgarlo.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, los jotuns tienen razón – juzgó Sif -. Loki mató a muchos de ellos por puro placer, incluido su propio soberano.

Thor sintió que se encendía.

-Deben saber que Loki se presentó espontáneamente en la reunión y pidió ser entregado a cambio de la paz de Asgard.

-¿Qué hizo qué? – interrogó Hogun, incrédulo.

Los otros tres creyeron que Thor bromeaba.

-Hizo eso, amigos – confirmó el príncipe con un orgullo que a Sif le dolió reconocer -. Loki está cambiando.

-¡Por favor! – protestaron los cuatro.

-No seas ingenuo, Thor – añadió Fandral -. Loki es un mentiroso natural. ¿Recuerdas cuando Volstagg lo llamó el Príncipe del Engaño?

-No fui yo – se defendió el pelirrojo -. Fue Sif.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros.

-Me prometieron que me apoyarían, amigos – les recordó Thor, enojado -. Ven todo lo negativo en Loki. Pero ahora es mi esposo y el Sagrado Enlace no fue en vano.

-También prometimos que te vigilaríamos – rebatió Fandral -. Loki siempre te tuvo celos y no creo que un enlace, por más sagrado que sea, actúe con tanta rapidez.

-¿Te estás burlando del enlace que ofició mi madre? – exclamó el príncipe. Los cuatro le lanzaron miradas acusadoras -. No les pido mucho, solo que le den una oportunidad. Una vez Loki peleó a nuestro lado. Fue uno de los nuestros. Las circunstancias lo cambiaron pero aún hay esperanza en él.

En nombre de todos, Sif apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su príncipe y le pidió con mucha suavidad.

-Sé realista, por favor. Estás tan enceguecido por salvarlo, que te sacrificaste y si crees que él algún día lo comprenderá . . .

-¡Basta! – estalló Thor, sacudiéndose -. ¡No me entienden! ¡Ustedes no lo conocen como yo!

Dio media vuelta y se marchó furioso. Sus amigos permanecieron en silencio.

······························

Desde el balcón de la inmensa terraza, Loki contemplada la ciudad. Desde aquella tremenda altura, que superaba a los edificios más altos de Asgard, podía vislumbrar el puente multicolor de Bifröst y el portal esférico. Los dos guardias lo vigilaban a pocos metros, con los cristales multicolores en las manos. Loki estaba convencido de que nadie había creído en su ofrecimiento. Ni el rey, ni los nobles, ni Thor. Quizás Thor sí porque a veces era demasiado ingenuo. Sin embargo, lo que desconocían todos era que el sacrificio había sido genuino. Loki sí había estado dispuesto a ser canjeado por la paz. Después de todo, odiaba Asgard y haberse convertido por imposición en consorte de su futuro soberano significaba una vergüenza para él. No dudaba que el ajusticiamiento de los jotuns hubiera sido cruel en extremo, pero también lo había sido la humillación a la que lo habían sometido obligándolo a enlazarse. Si se dejaba aprisionar en Jotunheim, podría olvidarse del matrimonio, de los asgardianos y de Thor especialmente. No entendía la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que el príncipe le estaba provocando desde que él le pidiera que le hiciera el amor. Loki se lo había pedido porque al saberse un monstruo se había sentido vulnerable y necesitaba que alguien le probara que todavía era digno de ser amado.

Thor llegó a la terraza buscando a Loki. Los soldados lo saludaron y él caminó hacia el enorme balcón para detenerse junto a su esposo, que no se dignó a voltear hacia él.

-Fue valiente y estúpido lo que hiciste hoy – el príncipe rompió el silencio -. Muy valiente, Loki.

Loki sonrió para sus adentros. Eso significaba que Thor sí le había creído.

-Valentía y estupidez – contestó el joven con la mirada puesta en lontananza -. Recuerdo cuando esas dos cualidades te describían a la perfección.

-¿Sí? – bromeó el príncipe y lo miró -. ¿Cuáles cualidades consideras que me describirían ahora?

-Ingenuidad extrema y estupidez extrema – contestó Loki y los dos rieron.

-Te dejé solo, sin custodia – recordó Thor -. Sin embargo, no usaste tu magia.

Loki no respondió y siguió observando la ciudad. El príncipe le atrapó la barbilla y lo hizo girar para que lo mirara de frente. Thor necesitaba creer en su consorte. Los dos podían salir adelante juntos y hasta darle a Asgard un heredero. Pero además, necesitaba a Loki porque una oleada de sentimientos lo devoraba cada vez más. Esperanza, fe, convicción y amor, amor por Loki.

-Eres hermoso – le repitió Thor y trasportó los labios hacia los suyos.

Pero Loki volteó y se alejó de la terraza.

-Buenas noches, Thor – se despidió e hizo un gesto a su guardia para que lo acompañara.

El príncipe lo observó marcharse, mientras una sonrisa astuta nacía en sus labios. Cuando se alejaba, notó la manera en que Loki temblaba ligeramente, como si el beso rechazado lo estuviera perturbando.

No parecía más el frío Loki. Tal vez, sí estaba cambiando.

···················

Aviso: Como adelanto les comento que en el próximo, llega realmente el lemon.


	7. Chapter 7: Magia

Magia

Loki pasó la noche sentado en el borde de la cama, recordando a Thor. No quería pensar en él y buscaba distraerse imaginando qué haría de tener la oportunidad de conquistar Asgard. Pero después de haber rechazado semejante oportunidad para usar su magia esa mañana, tuvo que admitir que sus deseos de conquista sonaban obsoletos.

Loki se negaba a sentir por su consorte más que resentimiento. Tenía que odiarlo como odiaba Midgard y Jotunheim. Sin embargo, todavía lo exaltaban el calor de sus manos sobre sus muslos y la pasión de sus besos aquella mañana. Thor era un tonto pero era un tonto bueno y demasiado apuesto. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, el porte de un rey y unos ojos azules que transmitían la más pura inocencia. Más que una imposición, Loki debía reconocer como un honor consumar el enlace con alguien así.

De repente, sintió calor en la entrepierna y al bajar la mirada, descubrió para su vergüenza, que pensar en las caricias y el aspecto de su legítimo consorte le había provocado una erección. Sin otra explicación a su guardia más que una orden a secas, se dirigió a darse un baño helado en el mayor de los silencios.

·················

Por la mañana, Loki ordenó a su guardia que lo escoltara hacia el campo de marte porque sabía que Thor entrenaba allí cuando no tenía obligaciones. Entró soberbio, seguido de los dos soldados que transportaban los cristales.

Volstagg y Hogun estaban entrenando y se codearon con discreción al verlo. Loki pasó a su lado, ignorándolos olímpicamente.

El campo inmenso estaba dividido en distintos sectores, según los ejercicios que los guerreros requirieran, y el joven subió a una atalaya para escudriñar cada grupo pero no encontró a su esposo.

Al bajar, vio que uno de los entrenadores se le acercaba.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe Thor? – le preguntó Loki.

-Su Alteza, el príncipe Thor, está dentro del palacio reunido solo con Sif – respondió Volstagg a sus espaldas.

El joven volteó rápidamente y vio a los dos amigos de su esposo observándolo en pose desafiante, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y las piernas separadas. Podía oler una mentira a kilómetros de distancia y no le costó darse cuenta de que el gigantesco pelirrojo lo estaba engañando. Alzó una ceja, con aire despectivo.

-En ese caso, avísale cuando termine que yo lo estoy buscando. Buenos días – y se alejó, escoltado por su guardia.

-No era necesario que le mintieras – reprochó Hogun cuando Loki estaba lejos.

Volstagg se encogió de hombros.

-Sif le cayó mal siempre porque la muchacha es difícil de manipular y fue divertida su expresión cuando imaginó a su consorte con ella. Además, es el Príncipe del Engaño. ¿Crees que se comió el cuento?

-En absoluto – contestó Hogun -. ¿Pero realmente tienes idea de adónde fue Thor?

-Para nada – admitió el pelirrojo y con una palmada a la espalda de su amigo, le indicó que siguieran entrenando.

·································

Loki estaba furioso y perplejo consigo mismo. Por un segundo, el imaginar a Thor con Sif le produjo celos irrefrenables. Entró en el palacio, más ansioso de lo que había salido, y enfiló hacia la biblioteca real. Tenía que distraerse imperiosamente y la lectura había sido toda la vida su entretenimiento favorito.

La biblioteca era una sala larga y ancha como un pasillo, atestada de estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Había libros, pergaminos y manuscritos, que se remontaban a diez mil años atrás hasta nuestros días. Por algo se la consideraba la biblioteca más selecta de los Nueve Reinos. En el centro, se encontraba el área de lectura, donde abundaban mesas acompañadas de cómodos sillones. Loki pasó horas leyendo sentado en uno de ellos. El bibliotecario era un anciano sabio, que lo conocía de niño, cuando Loki se encerraba allí para leer, a diferencia de su hermano y amigos, que podían pasar un día entero en el campo de entrenamiento. El anciano se alegró de verlo y le puso a su alcance cada volumen que solicitó. Por orden del rey, el joven tenía acceso a casi todos los temas, a excepción de la magia y las artes bélicas.

Los guardias permanecieron dentro de la sala, junto a la puerta, y depositaron los cristales en el suelo de mármol oscuro.

Loki no hizo siquiera un alto para comer. Ya cayendo la tarde, dos criados llegaron a buscarlo. El joven cerró el libro y se puso de pie.

-Señor – se presentaron con una reverencia. Sonaban y se veían preocupados -. Vuestra madre, la Reina, requiere vuestra presencia en el ala de la curación.

El ala de la curación era el sector donde se llevaba a los enfermos. ¿Acaso su madre había enfermado? Sin perder la parsimonia, Loki indicó con un ademán a su escolta que lo siguiera y tras agradecer los servicios del bibliotecario, se marchó con ellos.

Al llegar a las puertas del ala, el joven comprendió que Frigga no era la enferma porque fue ella quien salió presurosa a recibirlo.

-¡Hijo mío! – suspiró la reina, visiblemente preocupada, mientras lo fundía en un abrazo -. Entra, entra. Eres tú el único que con tu magia puede salvarlo.

-Madre – respondió Loki con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos -. Explícame qué ocurre. ¿Quién está enfermo? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tienes que entrar conmigo – repitió la reina y le estiró el brazo para llevarlo adentro -. Los sanadores no pueden hacer nada con su medicina. Se necesita algo poderoso y rápido, como tu magia. Thor está herido – sollozó.

Loki no necesitó saber más y se dejó trasladar. Recorrieron un extenso corredor lleno de puertas e iluminado de un blanco níveo y resplandeciente, hasta una pequeña habitación al fondo. Frigga abrió y entró detrás de su hijo. En el interior se hallaban tres de los más prestigiosos sanadores del reino, preparando pociones y discutiendo gravemente. En el centro, se encontraba una cama y Loki reconoció a Thor inconsciente en ella. El príncipe respiraba trabajosamente, como si algo le obstruyera los pulmones, y tosía roncamente. Tenía el torso desnudo solo cubierto por una larga sábana blanca y el rostro, lleno de magullones. El cuello y la boca estaban salpicados de sangre.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – murmuró el joven consternado.

-Thor salió hoy temprano en una misión hacia otro reino con Fandral y Sif. Tu padre se negó decirme hacia dónde, pero acaban de regresar los tres. Sufrieron un ataque sorpresivo, según me contaron sus amigos que trajeron heridas leves, pero Thor – sollozó -. . . Thor quiso ponerlos a resguardo y se llevó la peor parte.

-Majestad – intervino uno de los sanadores -. El tiempo apremia.

La reina se dirigió a los guardias.

-Dejen los cristales afuera – les ordenó -. Mi hijo necesita de su magia.

Los soldados asintieron respetuosamente y salieron de la habitación.

Frigga volvió a tomar la mano de su hijo menor y lo acercó al lecho. Loki observó a Thor con una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad, mientras sentía cómo con los cristales ya alejados, la magia se iba formando dentro de él. Pensó en un hechizo potente de sanación, que había utilizado para curarse varias veces durante su exilio, y quitó la sábana con cuidado. Thor tenía una herida profunda en el costado derecho, justo a la altura del pulmón. Loki se sintió lleno de energía mágica y apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de su consorte.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos y el príncipe comenzó a convulsionar. Los sanadores quisieron aproximarse preocupados a la cama pero la reina se los impidió.

-Él sabe lo que hace – les murmuró, confiada.

Loki cerró los ojos para concentrarse y presionó el pecho, aumentando las convulsiones y la tos. Una energía azul, semejante a la del Teseracto, fluyó de las yemas de sus dedos y penetró en la piel expuesta de Thor. El príncipe dejó de sacudirse y permaneció inmóvil.

Frigga observaba a sus hijos en expectante silencio. Finalmente, Loki abrió los ojos y apartó las manos. Apenas las alejó, Thor tosió con fuerza, abrió los párpados e intentó reincorporarse.

Los sanadores junto con la reina se aproximaron con rapidez. Uno tomó el pulso del príncipe, otro le tocó la frente, mientras que un tercero le buscaba la herida, que mágicamente había desaparecido.

Thor parpadeó varias veces hasta que los apartó bruscamente y se sentó sin dejar de toser. Su madre lo abrazó.

-¡Thor! – exclamó Frigga, llorando y riendo -. Estás curado. ¡Qué susto nos diste!

Thor la observó sin comprender. Lo último que recordaba era un gusano gigante, que abriendo sus fauces de afilados dientes, se les venía encima. Él apenas había tenido tiempo de empujar a Fandral y a Sif, cuando sintió que uno de los colmillos se le clavaba en el costado.

La reina le acarició la frente.

-Tus amigos te trajeron agonizando, hijo. Ni siquiera sabían si soportarías la teletransportación. Los sanadores no podían hacer nada. La herida era demasiado profunda y yo pensé en Loki – volteó hacia su hijo menor -. Loki utilizó su magia y te devolvió la vida.

Thor se volvió fascinado hacia su consorte. Loki asintió.

-Le diste un buen susto a nuestra madre, Thor.

-Gracias, Loki – murmuró el príncipe.

-Apenas te quedan cortes en la mejilla y la frente – avisó Loki, y en tono bromista añadió -. Pero supongo que los sanadores eficientes sí podrán con ellos.

Los sanadores le lanzaron miradas antipáticas, que lo hicieron reír. Frigga se acercó y lo abrazó, profundamente agradecida.

-Puedes engañar a todos, Loki Odinson – le susurró al oído -. A todos, menos a mí. Tienes un corazón de oro. Lo sé, hijo mío. Lo supe siempre.

Loki le devolvió el abrazo.

-Si ya no me necesitas, regresaré a la biblioteca, madre.

Frigga lo liberó. Loki se despidió de Thor con un asentimiento y salió. Afuera los guardias lo esperaban.

El joven volvió a sumergirse en los libros, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Salvar una vida había sido el primer acto de bondad que realizara tras tres años de crímenes y traiciones. Lo intrigante para Loki era que hacer el bien se sentía liberador y lo satisfacía. No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo eso.

······················

Los sanadores decidieron que Thor pasara la noche en la habitación para observarlo, pero pasadas las doce, el príncipe los intimó a dejarlo solo y en paz. Se sentía completamente curado y no quería que lo examinaran como a un objeto extraordinario. Además, como pocas veces, necesitaba dormir y el sueño no tardó en acogerlo.

Entretanto, afuera de la recámara de Loki, los dos soldados de turno montaban guardia. Por la hora calculaban que su prisionero tendría que estar en silencio y por eso les llamó la atención el ruido desde el interior del cuarto.

-¿Señor? – preguntó uno detrás de la puerta.

Pero Loki no respondió. Los guardias intercambiaron miradas y decidieron entrar.

-¿Señor? – repitieron, empujando la puerta.

Observaron la alcoba nuevamente ordenada, y vieron a Loki durmiendo plácidamente en su lecho. Con todo lo que había vivido ese día no les sorprendía que el sueño lo hubiese vencido.

-Observa aquel cristal caído en el suelo – le murmuró uno al otro -. Hay que ubicarlo sobre la mesa. Y aquel otro no debería estar a los pies de la cama.

Entraron a acomodarlos, dejando la puerta abierta. Con una sonrisa astuta, Loki se apareció en el umbral y tras observar a los soldados incautos y a su doble en la cama, se marchó.

··················

Thor despertó al oír unos pasos familiares acercándose a su lecho. Volteó sin erguirse y vio a Loki, que se le aproximaba con una mirada insinuante. Antes de que el príncipe abriera la boca, su esposo le indicó silencio y se le acostó encima.

Thor estaba tan anonadado que no supo reaccionar. Loki le acarició el cabello, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Te preguntarás cómo llegué a tu lado. Fácil, mientras mis guardianes estaban distraídos, cambié los cristales multicolores por unos comunes, marqué las runas con signos para anularlas, y así pude usar mi magia para engañarlos y dejar mi alcoba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Thor intrigado.

-Por esto – contestó el joven y con un chasquido de sus dedos, se desnudó él y al príncipe completamente. Acto seguido, lo besó ardientemente y Thor no opuso resistencia. Se acariciaron los muslos y los vientres y cuando sintieron que la virilidad se les encendía, el príncipe rodó en el colchón para quedar encima de su consorte.

-Siempre tan posesivo – bromeó Loki -. ¿Quieres entrar dentro de mí?

Sin responderle, Thor se arrodilló entre las piernas de su esposo y con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, descendió la cabeza y recorrió con la lengua la punta de su nariz de Loki, sus labios, su mentón y su cuello. Con los ojos cerrados, Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suave jadeo. El príncipe continuó repartiéndole besos en el pecho y en los hombros. Eran acuosos y breves, como caricias suaves y a la vez efusivas.

Thor alzó la mirada un momento para observar su reacción. Loki se veía embelesado, manteniendo los párpados cerrados y respirando hondo. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía con vehemencia. Con tal aliciente, el príncipe siguió trazando con la lengua el recorrido a través de su vientre, su ombligo y se detuvo en sus genitales. Hizo una pausa, encantado con el ritmo cardíaco de su esposo que aumentaba y disminuía cada vez más ligero, e introdujo el miembro erecto de Loki en su boca para humedecerlo de caricias.

Loki liberó un jadeo y se arqueó, invadido por excitantes sensaciones. Ya no se sentía un cautivo enlazado a su peor enemigo, sino un consorte recibiendo el amor de su otra mitad, en una consumación tan mística como apasionada. Thor siguió acariciándolo suave y jugosamente hasta hacerlo llegar al clímax. Alejó la boca, mientras que Loki liberaba su semilla, y luego le selló los labios, enmudeciendo su respiración entrecortada con nuevos besos. Después se apartó para contemplarlo.

Loki fue serenándose y abrió los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Estás listo para que te penetre? – preguntó el príncipe.

Loki, tan locuaz, esta vez solo pudo responder asintiendo.

Thor se arrodilló delante y le separó las piernas. Loki alzó las caderas y su consorte mojó el índice con la saliva para lubricarle el ano. Primero insertó un dedo, despacio y con movimientos lentos al sentirlo listo, introdujo un segundo y finalmente un tercero. Con cada uno, Loki cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba con disfrute. Cuando Thor sintió la abertura dilatada lo suficiente, acomodó su propio miembro en ella y lo empujó con suavidad. Loki se arqueó con un apagado quejido. Su esposo se inclinó para tranquilizarlo con otro beso.

Cuando el príncipe se sintió acomodado, comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus labios seguían capturando las mejillas y boca de su consorte. Fogoso y con jadeos más prolongados, Loki lo abrazó y con sus dedos le presionó la piel de la espalda. Thor se sacudió más y más ligero dentro de él a medida que la excitación le ganaba. Finalmente el gozo estalló dentro de ellos y con un gemido de placer, ambos soltaron sus simientes. Thor esparció la suya dentro de Loki. De a poco, la respiración excitada de ambos se normalizó y el príncipe quitó con suavidad su miembro del ano. Se sentó a un lado y quitó la sábana para que pudieran limpiarse con ella.

Con los ojos radiantes, Loki también se sentó. Todavía respiraba profundo. Su esposo comenzó a limpiarle los genitales con la sábana. Mas, de solo sentir que lo volvía a tocar, Loki lo enredó en un nuevo abrazo y lo empujó para que yaciera sobre él. Ambos rieron, cómplices y divertidos.

Entre risas, Thor lo contempló. No era esta su primera relación sexual y sin embargo, Loki le había provocado sensaciones que no había sentido antes. Entonces, comprendió que ésta había sido la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien que realmente amaba. ¿Amar? Thor lo contempló en silencio y se preguntó cómo nunca antes se había fijado lo bello, inteligente y fascinante que era su esposo. Quiso confesarle que lo amaba pero lo conocía lo suficiente para comprender que quizás a Loki no le gustara que fuera tan sentimental.

Con sus manos todavía enredadas en el cuello de su príncipe, Loki lo observó también. Visitando mundos a los que los asgardianos jamás tendrían acceso, había conocido toda clase de gente, monstruos y criaturas. El rencor que cargaba en su exilio le había impedido enamorarse. Había visto gente bella, y con algunos había tenido relaciones, pero con nadie había formado un lazo más allá de algún encuentro casual. Con Thor era diferente. Además, nadie podía reunir las condiciones de su consorte impuesto: un joven apuesto, bondadoso, valiente y generoso. Mal que le pesara, ahora Loki tenía que reconocer que la imposición había valido la pena. Pero era demasiado cerrado y demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo de buenas a primeras.

Thor lo besó, suave al principio y apasionado después. Cuando separaron los labios, el príncipe volteó hacia la ventana y vio que amanecía.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu recámara? – preguntó, sentándose en el colchón.

Loki rió, interpretándolo como un chiste, aunque su esposo hablaba en serio.

-Conozco el camino – y felino y ágil, saltó de la cama -. Oh, disculpa, no podemos permanecer así – volvió a reír y realizó un hechizo para devolverle la ropa y vestirse él mismo.

Thor le atrapó la mano.

-Esta no será la primera y única vez.

Enigmático, Loki le sonrió.

-Hasta pronto, Thor.

El príncipe lo liberó y el joven se marchó, sigilosamente.

Thor se echó boca arriba en la cama y con las manos cruzadas en la nuca, cerró los ojos para saborear mentalmente el encuentro. Los sanadores llegaron diez minutos después y tras revisarlo, lo autorizaron a abandonar el ala.

·························


	8. Chapter 8: La Noticia

La Noticia

Los guardias no descubrieron el engaño de su prisionero. Loki se había tomado el trabajo de dibujar unos signos diminutos junto a las runas y los cristales inofensivos eran idénticos a los mágicos. Sin problemas regresó a su lecho y a las pocas horas, se levantó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pasó la mañana en la biblioteca y la lectura lo ayudó a despejar la mente.

Al mediodía Thor en persona entró a buscarlo.

Loki cerró el libro y se puso de pie, mientras intentaba que el saludo le saliera casual.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, esposo mío? Veo que mucho mejor.

Thor se detuvo a una distancia prudente, ni muy alejado ni muy cerca. Su consorte sonrió, sabiendo que lo hacía porque ardía de ganas de tocarlo.

-Estoy completamente restablecido – contestó el príncipe -. Vengo a buscarte porque padre quiere verte.

-¿Te refieres al rey? – cuestionó Loki, alzando una ceja.

Thor asintió.

-Necesita de tu ayuda.

Loki se intrigó. Observó a los guardias, que sostenían los cristales creyéndolos genuinos.

-Está bien – aceptó finalmente.

A duras penas, Thor ahogó la risa al ver a los soldados poniéndose en posición para escoltarlo con los cristales falsos. Estaban lejos de imaginar que el joven ya había recuperado el control de su magia y sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. Recordó que era la misma actitud bromista que Loki tuviera de niño y una vez más se alegró de los cambios que estaba teniendo.

Seguidos por los guardias, los esposos se dirigieron al sector del palacio reservado para el rey. Odin los recibió en una sala. Sentada en el sofá, Frigga lo acompañaba y se levantó a saludar a sus hijos.

Los guardias se retiraron para dejarlos solos y después de que cerraron la puerta, el rey señaló a su hijo menor.

-Están confiados en que pueden anular tu magia pero sabemos que esos cristales no les sirven.

Loki quedó de una pieza y Thor rió, mientras que, incrédula, Frigga miraba a uno y otro hijo.

-Padre lo sabe todo, Loki – explicó el príncipe.

Loki no respondió.

Odin los invitó a pasar a una sala contigua, donde había una mesa servida para cuatro.

-Me gustaría que compartiéramos el almuerzo – propuso el Padre de Todos.

Thor y Frigga miraron a Loki, que sin contestar, corrió una silla y se sentó junto a la mesa. Satisfechos, el rey ocupó la cabecera, su esposa se sentó a la derecha y Thor y Loki, a la izquierda.

-Coman lo que deseen – autorizó Odin -. Loki, hijo mío, esta es la humilde bienvenida a la familia.

-Yo no formo parte de la familia, Majestad – contestó el joven con tranquilidad. No sonaba ofensivo y ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

Odin juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

-No te consideras mi hijo porque no llevas mi sangre. Sin embargo, sí consideras a la reina tu madre y te muestras más dócil con Thor. Bien – suspiró con resignación y se echó hacia atrás -. Entiendo que el problema es conmigo. Yo fui quien te trajo de Jotunheim y te arranqué de tus raíces – miró al joven directo a los ojos -. Para mí, siempre serás mi hijo, Loki.

-Ocultaste mi herencia a todos porque yo te avergonzaba – respondió Loki -. Me consideras tu hijo de la boca hacia afuera pero en tu corazón todo el tiempo sentiste que educabas a un gigante de hielo.

-Loki – reprendió Thor y miró a sus padres. Ambos estaban callados. Su madre mantenía la cabeza baja y su progenitor había cerrado el puño.

-En mi corazón eres mi hijo, no un gigante – replicó el rey tras una pausa -. Siento no haber sabido transmitírtelo. Me duele lo que sientes, Loki, pero no puedo forzarte a cambiar de parecer. Me consuela que al menos hayas aceptado unirte a esta mesa. Quiero que hoy los cuatro compartamos un almuerzo familiar

Loki solo lo miró y luego buscó comida para servirse. Era su manera de decirle que estaba de acuerdo en compartir el momento.

Aliviados, Thor y su madre lo imitaron.

Cuando finalizó el almuerzo, el rey indicó a los jóvenes que lo acompañaran a otra sala. Allí los tres se sirvieron una bebida refrescante y se sentaron en sillones cómodos.

-Hijos míos – comenzó el rey tras un prolongado silencio, sólo quebrado de a ratos por los sorbos que cada uno bebía -, la invasión de anteayer fue perpetrada por los jotuns con la ayuda de Malekith y una fuerza poderosa y desconocida de otro reino – hizo una pausa mientras que Thor asentía y Loki sostenía la copa entre sus manos -. El portal ya ha sido localizado. Lo encontraron herméticamente cerrado no muy lejos de donde ustedes sufrieron el ataque. Los expertos han tratado de determinar el origen de esa fuerza sin resultados. La magia nueva que irradia el portal escapa a nuestro conocimiento. En ninguno de los Nueve Reinos existe una capaz de crear tal potencial de energía y por eso se necesita la ciencia de alguien que conozca el Universo completo, más allá de la frontera de los Nueve Reinos y sepa de sortilegios.

Thor observó a su esposo, que continuaba bebiendo tranquilo.

-Requieren de mi ayuda – observó Loki.

Odin asintió.

-Si decides ayudarnos, te autorizaré el acceso completo a la Biblioteca Real y se pondrán a tu disposición los científicos y todo el material que solicites. La situación es desesperada y el tiempo apremia.

-No lo dudo – contestó Loki con sorna -. Tuvieron que recurrir a su peor enemigo.

-Loki – le llamó Thor la atención como otras tantas veces.

-Considero nuestro peor enemigo al ser que está empleando esta magia extraña y se unió a Malekith – respondió el rey -. No a ti, hijo.

Loki alzó la copa para observarla en una actitud que fingía indiferencia.

-Supongo que madre fue la que te propuso mi nombre.

-De hecho, fui yo quien pensó en ti cuando los científicos llegaron con el reporte – terció Thor -. Sin embargo, padre me dijo que ya pensaba proponértelo antes de llamar a los expertos, exactamente después de aquella reunión del Alto Consejo que interrumpiste, sólo que no sabía si aceptarías en ese momento.

-¿Por qué se supone que aceptaría ahora? – interrogó Loki, jugando a ser difícil, y miró intensamente a su consorte -. ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que yo cambie de opinión?

Thor le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sugiriendo, que él le había confesado a su padre que la noche anterior habían consumado finalmente el enlace y por eso ahora Loki les prestaría ayuda. Thor se sintió ofendido y herido. ¿Cómo su esposo podía considerarlo tan estúpido?

Loki rió y, serio, volteó hacia el rey.

-Lo aceptaré con la condición de que los cristales y las runas sean removidos de mi recámara y de cualquier habitación que frecuente dentro del palacio. Si voy a estudiar esa fuerza, necesito emplear mi magia.

Thor observó a Odin, que se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-De acuerdo – congenió el rey finalmente -. Los cristales y las runas serán removidos pero no tu guardia personal. Ayer nos enseñaste un gesto importante al salvar a tu esposo y te has ganado mi confianza.

Loki no se sintió tocado con el cumplido.

Terminaron de beber los tres en silencio y el rey dispuso que esa misma tarde su hijo menor comenzara a trabajar. Después volvieron al comedor con Frigga para concluir el encuentro.

Al regresar a las habitaciones, escoltados por los guardias, Thor observó a su esposo de soslayo. Loki no mostraba emoción alguna, como si nada extraordinario le hubiera sucedido en el almuerzo. Sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera parecía notar la presencia del príncipe.

-No te fue nada mal – Thor no soportó más y rompió el silencio -. Volverás a emplear tu magia y tienes la oportunidad de servir a Asgard.

-Yo no soy esclavo de nadie – contestó Loki a secas.

-Imaginé que dirías eso porque te cuesta entender que un verdadero soberano no está por encima de su pueblo, sino que vive para él con la dedicación de un esclavo – replicó el príncipe -. Estás cambiando, Loki, y todos lo notan. Ya ves que padre. . .

-Thor – interrumpió Loki seriamente -. Padre de Todos no me quiere, tan solo me necesita como me necesitó cuando me robó de Jotunheim.

Thor suspiró con amargura.

-Me duele que te encierres y te niegues a reconocer el corazón de las personas. Padre te pidió disculpas en el almuerzo y sufre porque te lastimó sin tener la intención. Esto nos sirve de lección a los dos para entender que Padre de Todos no es perfecto. Cometió un error contigo, Loki, y ya no sabe qué más hacer para que lo perdones.

Loki se detuvo y con él los guardias a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes por qué asistí a este almuerzo? – preguntó a Thor cortante -. Porque tú me lo pediste y no creas que te estoy devolviendo el favor de anoche. Tanto madre como tú se esfuerzan porque yo cambie y decidí que si voy a vivir el resto de mi vida aquí, encerrado en Asgard, puedo cambiar un poco de actitud. Pero de ninguna manera esperen ella o tú que yo perdone a Padre de Todos. Ha sido un tirano, un manipulador y un descorazonado conmigo. Para él, no fui más que uno de sus tantos trofeos de guerra, no me salvó la vida porque yo lo enternecí, me salvó la vida porque pensó que le sería útil en el futuro. De la boca hacia afuera, me llama hijo. De la boca hacia adentro, me considera – observó a los guardias que no tenían por qué saber su secreto doloroso -. Sabes bien lo que me considera.

Loki continuó caminando y los soldados lo siguieron. Thor suspiró y sacudió la cabeza áurea. Tenía la esperanza de reunir a la familia pero también debía respetar los tiempos de su esposo. Loki estaba progresando y no había que presionarlo. Al menos, ya no se mostraba frío con él y lo más importante, la relación después del enlace prosperaba.

Thor no debía exigir demasiado.

·············

Por la noche, antes de cenar, Thor se preparó para darse un baño con apenas una toalla blanca atada a su cintura. Se palpó el costado, donde debía sentir la espantosa cicatriz del colmillo de la bestia. Pero la piel estaba tersa, sin rastros de la herida. Sonrió, recordando a su esposo. Después del almuerzo se habían separado para que Loki pudiera estudiar el portal y el príncipe pasó el resto del día en el campo de entrenamiento. Ahora ardía de ganas de verlo, de tocarlo, de besarlo y de penetrarlo. Pero antes le había prometido a su madre que cenaría con ella. Se preguntaba si Loki estaría pensando en él con la misma pasión, si también estaría planeando hacerle el amor esa noche y si podía concentrarse en el estudio de la magia porque Thor había pasado la tarde entrenando sin poder sacárselo de la mente. Nunca antes había sentido por alguien la obsesión desesperada que sentía ahora por Loki. Con Jane había sido diferente, ella le había gustado pero no había llegado a enamorarse.

Sin perder la sonrisa ni la imagen de su consorte, entró en el baño. Le habían preparado el ambiente con velas y esencias aromáticas.

Mientras se estudiaba nuevamente el costado frente a un espejo, oyó un burbujeo extraño en la tina y al acercarse a observar, vio que las aguas formaban un remolino. En cuestión de segundos, la figura desnuda de Loki emergió y se recostó en la bañera con las largas piernas separadas y los codos apoyados en el borde.

-Supuse que después del arduo entrenamiento, te bañarías para cenar con madre – explicó Loki en un tono insinuante.

Sin vacilar, Thor se quitó la toalla y se metió en la tina. El movimiento del agua al acomodarse creó un sonido relajante. El príncipe se ubicó encima de su consorte y el solo acariciar su piel, lo excitó hasta la erección. Con una sonrisa taimada, Loki le envolvió el cuello con los brazos y lo sumergió con él para que gozaran juntos de un momento de deleite antes de que llamaran a Thor para la cena.

··················

No fue esa la última vez que hicieron el amor. Thor enseguida comprendió que Loki, astuto y pícaro, adoraba presentársele donde él menos lo esperaba. Ahora que podía utilizar su magia con total libertad, usaba y abusaba de distintos trucos para sorprenderlo. Era el factor sorpresa, además de la presencia del príncipe, lo que despertaba su libido. Así, sin que nadie lo supiera, se encontraron y amaron en los lugares más recónditos del palacio. Una vez, Loki llegó a la audacia de aparecérsele cuando Thor se cambiaba de ropa en los vestuarios del campo de entrenamiento a pocos metros de Fandral. Claro que con su agilidad, enredó al príncipe entre sus brazos y se metieron juntos en un armario. Fandral jamás se enteró. En otra ocasión, después de una reunión en el salón del trono, se escondieron detrás de un cortinaje y por un pelo, se salvaron de que uno de los consejeros más remilgados los pescase en pleno acto.

Al cabo de dos meses de apasionantes encuentros e intenso trabajo en la biblioteca, finalmente Loki determinó el origen de la fuerza mágica que había intervenido en la formación del portal. Hizo unas últimas anotaciones, cerró el libro y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sintió un intenso mareo que lo obligó a arrojarse en la silla de cuenta nueva. Los guardias se le acercaron.

-Estoy bien – mintió el joven para quitárselos de encima. Pero una nueva oleada de náuseas le subió a la garganta y sintió la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó sobre el escritorio, perdiendo la conciencia.

El bibliotecario se acercó ligero para auxiliar a un guardia, mientras que el otro salía a buscar a los sanadores. Estos no tardaron en llegar y el consorte del príncipe fue trasladado al ala de la curación.

·····················

Loki estaba esperando un hijo de un mes y la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. No resultaba un anuncio inaudito ya que después de tanta pasión con su esposo, era lógico que los encuentros dieran su fruto. Sin embargo, Loki se sintió mal, perdido, confundido y desesperado. Pero no en vano era el Príncipe del Engaño y escondió su malestar detrás de una sonrisa falsa para no alertar a los sanadores.

Cuando estos se marcharon, Thor entró envuelto en un torbellino de felicidad y quiso abrazarlo. Loki no se dejó tocar y retirando su sonrisa, le confesó escuetamente.

-No quiero un hijo, Thor.

El príncipe quedó tieso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Loki era críptico pero esto ya pasaba el límite.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede contigo? – reclamó Thor tras una pausa en la que trataba de asimilar la reacción de su esposo.

-No quiero un hijo, Thor – respondió Loki y permaneció sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho -. Esto fue demasiado repentino. No estoy preparado.

-Es una de tus bromas retorcidas, ¿cierto? – preguntó el príncipe, negándose a creerle.

Loki sacudió la cabeza.

Thor se paseó en círculos por la habitación como fiera enjaulada.

-Te gusta jugar con los demás pero esto llegó demasiado lejos – se detuvo y, furioso, lo miró de frente -. ¡Estás jugando con mis sentimientos! ¡Esta es una trampa tuya para dejarme como un estúpido delante de todos! ¿Qué es lo que te propones? ¿Cómo . . . cómo puedes decir que no quieres un hijo mío, nuestro? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Loki se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que no lo quiero. No estoy preparado.

-¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite! – gritó Thor, fuera de sí.

-Supongo que tú sí estás preparado para recibir un hijo – suspiró su esposo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!

En silencio, el joven se levantó de la cama y permaneció de pie, observándolo.

-¿Lo estás, oh poderoso Thor? – preguntó Loki con desprecio -. ¿Estás preparado para educar al heredero legítimo de Asgard? Seguro que lo imaginas como un adorable asgardiano, que se robará tu corazón, el de madre y el de todo el pueblo. Lo educarás para convertirlo en el mejor rey. Desde su nacimiento, será el orgullo del reino. Estos sueños pasan por tu cabeza. Pero dime, ¿qué ocurrirá si en lugar de un bebé nace un gigante de hielo?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – demandó el príncipe, confundido.

Loki suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Su piel se tiñó de un azul violáceo. Finalmente abrió los ojos, que se volvieron rojos como la sangre.

-No soy asgardiano y puede que mi hijo tampoco lo sea.

Thor parpadeó. Emocionado, se acercó a su consorte convertido en gigante de hielo, lo tomó de los hombros y a pesar del frío punzante que le provocó el contacto, no lo soltó. Le clavó la mirada azul, sincera y húmeda.

-¿Estás pensando que yo sería capaz de rechazar un hijo tuyo y mío? ¡Maldita sea, Loki! Nazca como nazca, será nuestro hijo, lo amaremos, lo protegeremos y pobres de los miserables que intenten lastimarlo. Sea gigante o asgardiano, el que le niegue su derecho al trono conocerá el golpe de Mjolnir. Cuando te elegí como mi consorte, sabía a quién estaba eligiendo. ¡No soy un bruto inocente! Te elegí porque quise elegirte, con tus defectos y virtudes, y juré protegerte porque te reconozco como mi consorte legítimo y el único con quien deseo engendrar a mis hijos. Si el niño o niña es parecido a mí, bienvenido será, y si es parecido a ti, lo amaré el doble, el triple, porque te amo más que a nadie.

Loki quedó de una pieza. Thor sintió que el frío en sus dedos se apagada y la piel cerúlea fue destiñéndose suavemente. Loki parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus irises volvieron a verse verdes.

Thor lo presionó contra él y lo besó deliciosamente. Loki le respondió abrazándolo del cuello y acariciándole la espalda. Cuando se separaron el príncipe notó que el joven estaba llorando. Avergonzado, se secó los ojos.

-Malditas hormonas, como leí que dicen en Midgard – sonrió Loki.

Thor lo tomó de la barbilla y con una sonrisa enternecida, lo besó de cuenta nueva.

··························


	9. Chapter 9: Lo Desconocido

Lo Desconocido

Un embarazo asgardiano duraba siete meses. Pero este niño solo tenía la mitad de la sangre de Asgard y por lo tanto, el tiempo de gestación resultaba incierto. Loki se lo planteó a su esposo más tarde, ya instalados en la recámara del joven. Thor seguía tan fascinado con la noticia que solo atinó a tomarlo de los brazos y depositarle otro beso. Un gesto que en otro tiempo a Loki le hubiera resultado patético pero al que ahora respondió con una sonrisa ligera. El príncipe no cabía en sí de la alegría porque tendría finalmente un heredero. Loki todavía no se reponía de la sorpresa y ya no sentía tanto miedo, y su dicha lo contagió.

Los reyes llegaron para felicitarlos. Emocionada, la reina abrazó a Thor con cariño y a Loki con más fuerza. Al apretarlo contra su cuerpo, percibió instantáneamente los temores del joven por su origen y el del bebé, y el alivio que Thor le había dado.

-Será un hijo hermoso y sano – le aseguró al oído -. Una adorable mezcla tuya y de Thor. No tienes nada que temer porque sea como sea, tu padre y yo lo amaremos.

Se separaron y Loki la miró interrogante. Su madre le acarició la mejilla y se apartó de la cama.

Odin felicitó a Thor, apoyándole la mano en el hombro, y a Loki con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero no se acercó al lecho. Dispuso que en tres días se diese el comunicado oficial en la Corte y se homenajease al heredero con un banquete. Cuando se preparaba para despedirse para continuar con sus funciones, Loki le confesó.

-Majestad, antes de desmayarme descubrí el origen de la fuerza que creó el portal.

Odin volteó hacia él y parecía más interesado que en la noticia del niño.

Loki pidió a Thor la libreta con las anotaciones, que había ordenado traer de la biblioteca para enseñársela.

Esta vez el rey sí se acercó a la cama, mientras que Thor tomaba solícito a su madre del brazo para acompañarla afuera. Al salir y cerrar la puerta, el príncipe se disculpó.

-Lo siento, madre. Hubieras deseado permanecer más tiempo y sé cuánto te molesta cuando asuntos de Estado, que pueden esperar, interrumpen momentos familiares.

Frigga sacudió la cabeza.

-No, hijo. Está bien. Es el momento adecuado. Esta es la manera que encontró Loki de demostrarle a tu padre que desea cooperar y compartir un momento con él.

-Es increíble lo mucho que Loki está cambiando – confesó Thor con alegría.

-Loki te necesita más que antes por los cambios que está sintiendo y sus temores – advirtió Frigga sabiamente. Su hijo asintió -. Al abrazarlo, percibí el torrente de emociones que están luchando dentro de él: ansiedad, expectativas, resignación porque su orgullo le reprocha haber aceptado el enlace, alegría que le cuesta expresar, y temor por el aspecto que tenga el bebé y un eventual rechazo público.

-Eso ya me lo ha dicho – recordó Thor.

-Y lo consolaste – añadió su madre con una sonrisa -. Loki necesita demostraciones de cariño. Aún no se acepta a sí mismo porque se considera tu sombra y un jotun rechazado más que un miembro de la casa real de Asgard. Lo amas y él necesita saberlo de forma constante con distintos gestos.

-Todo el tiempo me preocupo por su bienestar – confesó el joven resignado -. Cuido de él, trato de que se sienta cómodo, busco que no esté solo y soy muy afectuoso.

-No lo dudo.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer, entonces?

-Debes recurrir a más gestos – contestó Frigga -. En Midgard aprendiste lo románticas que pueden ser las personas con aquellos que las atraen. Utiliza sus métodos. Puede que Loki aparente sentirse molesto y te espete demasiado sentimentalismo, pero en el fondo se sentirá amado y reconfortado. Piensa en esa clase de gestos midgardianos Thor.

El príncipe asintió, conforme con la propuesta.

·····················

Odin se ubicó en una silla junto al lecho. Loki se acomodó algunas cobijas en la espalda y le pasó la libreta. El rey la hojeó sin entender el significado de la mayoría de los números y los símbolos. Leyó las runas al pie de página (frases escuetas o palabras sueltas) sin encontrarles sentido alguno.

-¿Y bien, hijo? – lo apremió -. ¿De dónde proviene esa fuerza?

-Como ya lo habían deducido, no proviene de ninguno de los Nueve Reinos, tampoco de los mundos materiales más allá de las fronteras. Esta fuerza es la más poderosa, destructiva y sobrenatural que existe –Loki hizo una pausa para aumentar el interés -. Proviene directamente de Hela.

-¿Hela? – Odin no ocultó la sorpresa y temor -. ¿Malekith se unió a Hela y están ayudando juntos a Jotunheim?

-Así me temo.

Odin se frotó la frente con actitud cansada. Hela era la diosa del Inframundo, a su morada llegaban las almas de aquellos que no habían muerto en batalla sino por enfermedad, o muerte natural, y se convertían en sus desgraciados esclavos. Pocos la habían visto y habían sobrevivido para contarlo y la describían como una mujer, mitad hermosa y mitad putrefacta, manipuladora y poderosa como ningún otro ser. Existía la leyenda que cuando Hela prestara su ayuda, exigiría a cambio la llegada de Ragnarök, para llevarse la mayor cantidad de almas esclavas de los Nueve Reinos.

Loki entendió lo que el rey pensaba.

-Una de las teorías del inicio de Ragnarök, es el nacimiento de un niño de sangre real – opinó el joven y se apoyó la mano en el vientre plano.

Asombrado, Odin lo miró.

-No puedes asociar esa teoría incomprobable con la llegada del heredero de Asgard.

-¿Por qué no?

-Loki – suspiró el soberano, sacudiendo la cabeza -. No crees problemas donde no los hay. Con esta noticia tenemos suficiente. Habrá que estudiar distintas medidas. ¿Estás en condiciones de exponer esto en una reunión con el Alto Consejo?

-Claro que sí.

-De acuerdo – concordó Odin, levantándose -. En pocas horas, convocaré a una urgente. Loki – lo miró a los ojos -. Ni Thor ni yo permitiremos que seas entregado a los jotuns.

-No creo que llevando al heredero, ni el rey ni el príncipe lo permitan – replicó Loki secamente.

Odin se detuvo, apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

-Sabes que lleves heredero o no, ni Thor ni yo permitiremos que te canjeen. Si solo pudieras confiar más en nosotros – suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Asistiré a la reunión cuando se disponga – cortó Loki, sin ganas de escucharlo -. Gracias por la visita.

-Te mandaré llamar – se despidió Odin y salió cerrando la puerta.

················

Un par de horas más tarde, Loki expuso su teoría ante el rey, en la sala del trono, rodeado de los nueve consejeros, los dos científicos más prestigiosos de Asgard, y Thor. Lo escucharon atentamente y cuando comprobaron que las pruebas eran irrebatibles, ninguno pudo esconder la ansiedad por el futuro que se avecinaba.

Ahora entendían que el ataque de los jotuns reclamando a Loki no había sido más que una excusa para exponer su poder. Su verdadera intención salía a la luz: demostrar a los asgardianos que Hela era su aliada.

La noticia no tranquilizó a nadie. Los científicos buscaron distintas formas de refutar el estudio de Loki pero el trabajo resultó infructuoso y finalmente admitieron que de haber tenido más tiempo y más conocimientos de magia, habrían arribado a la misma conclusión que el joven. Thor habló de viajar a Jotunheim para reclamar una audiencia con su rey, pero Odin le negó la autorización. Entonces, mientras Loki rodaba los ojos ante su insistente estupidez, propuso visitar el Inframundo para pedir una tregua a su diosa.

Esta vez Odin ni siquiera se molestó en rechazarle el viaje y fue el mismo Consejo el que de forma unánime le negó la propuesta.

-¿Qué medida vamos a tomar? – reclamó Thor molesto.

-Por el momento, ninguna acción directa hacia ellos – replicó el rey -. Ustedes – se dirigió a los científicos -, recolectarán todos los datos referidos a Hela. No es mucho lo que se sabe de ella, pero nuestra biblioteca es la más completa y encontrarán suficiente material. El Alto Consejo conmigo, seguirá debatiendo en base a la información que ustedes nos alcancen. Tú, Loki – se volvió hacia su hijo menor -, investigarás por tu parte sobre Ragnarök. Sé que sabes del tema pero necesitamos que amplíes tus conocimientos.

-¿Ragnarök? – musitó uno de los consejeros y en su rostro se dibujaba el mismo espanto que en sus ocho compañeros y los científicos.

Disfrutando enormemente de tal expresión, Loki tomó la palabra.

-Saben que lo que la diosa del Inframundo más ansía es la llegada de Ragnarök para conseguir la mayor cantidad de almas. En Midgard, donde ingenuamente nos consideran divinidades, llaman a Ragnarök "El Ocaso de los Dioses". Hasta esos ignorantes comprenden que se trataría del final de todos, incluidos los dioses, o sea nosotros mismos.

-Pero para que se desate deben ocurrir una serie de eventos – intervino uno de los consejeros -. Una sería la batalla final, que se explica con la alianza de Jotunheim y Svartalfheim contra nosotros. Pero además, se necesita la sangre de un niño recién nacido de una Casa Real.

Instintivamente Loki se apretó el vientre y por un segundo pensó que por toda la magia del universo no permitiría que nadie, dios o mortal, le quitara una sola gota de sangre a su hijo. Thor sintió lo mismo y notó su gesto. Con una mirada cariñosa, le atrapó la mano para demostrarle que estaban juntos en esto. Pero Loki odiaba las demostraciones de afecto en público y le apartó bruscamente la mano.

Odin observó a sus hijos con su único ojo y anunció.

-El Príncipe Thor y su consorte, Loki de Asgard, están esperando un hijo. La noticia se hará pública en tres días por medio de una ceremonia, por lo tanto, apelo a su discreción.

Los consejeros miraron a los jóvenes y en sus rostros adustos no se pudo leer ni decepción ni aprobación. Los científicos asintieron obedientes a su soberano.

El rey dio por finalizada la reunión y los convocó al Alto Consejo y a Thor para el día siguiente.

Ya afuera, el príncipe acompañó a Loki a sus aposentos.

-Los nobles fueron discretos al no hacer comentarios sobre Ragnarök y el niño – dijo Thor para romper el silencio mientras caminaban. Volteó para observar a los dos guardias que los seguían lo suficientemente alejados para no oírlos -. Una sola opinión al respecto y les golpearía a los nueve con Mjolnir en la mismísima sala del trono.

-No me sorprende tu brutalidad – contestó Loki a secas.

-Sería una brutalidad necesaria – se defendió el príncipe -. Es una estupidez asociar a nuestro hijo con el niño necesario para desatar Ragnarök – lo miró de soslayo -. Tú sí lo pensaste y me asombra.

-Por supuesto que lo pensé – replicó Loki -. Los hechos, mal que nos pesen, son concluyentes: Hela se alió a Jotunheim y Svartalfheim mientras tú y yo nos enlazábamos. Más tarde los jotuns nos invadieron con su poder y cuando lo compruebo, me entero al mismo tiempo de que concebí un hijo. No puedes llamar a esto meras coincidencias.

-¿Estás diciendo. . .? – comenzó Thor enfadado.

-Me estoy basando en la evidencia, Thor – interrumpió Loki y se detuvo para enfrentarlo -. Quizás sea una estupidez, así lo espero, pero lo que sí lo es innegablemente fue tu propuesta de viajar para desafiar a la diosa del Inframundo. ¿Qué crees que podías hacer? ¿Atemorizarla con un golpe de tu martillo todopoderoso?

-No fue una estupidez – contestó el príncipe herido -. Fue un modo de buscar la paz.

Loki rió burlonamente.

-Como pacificador eres un fracaso, esposo mío.

-¿Cuál sería tu propuesta para evitar la guerra? – reclamó Thor, más enojado.

-Enfrentarme a Hela definitivamente no – replicó el joven con soberbia y siguió caminando.

-Me asombra porque no hace mucho tiempo, tres años para ser exactos, tú me hubieras acompañado – espetó el príncipe.

-Tres años atrás no me hubiera enlazado contigo y menos que menos, estaría esperando un hijo tuyo.

-No, pero me acompañarías al Inframundo, hasta te ofrecerías para engañar a Heimdall – rió Thor, ahora divertido -. Vamos Loki. Pareciera que te olvidaste que en otro tiempo fuimos compañeros de batalla, peleamos juntos, nos protegimos y defendimos juntos. Lo estoy pensando y tienes razón, viajar al Inframundo suena un tanto estúpido pero es la única opción que existe en este momento. . .

-¡No vuelvas a pensarlo siquiera! – cortó Loki.

Thor quedó de una pieza.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto si. . . ? – se dio cuenta y su rostro se iluminó -. Temes que algo malo me suceda. Sí, como aquella vez cuando madre te llamó para que me salvaras.

Loki miró al techo y parpadeó. Había dos cosas que detestaba más que nada: una, demostrar sus sentimientos y dos, que Thor le ganara una discusión.

Thor bajó la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa, sin añadir nada. Loki se preocupada por su seguridad, lo que significaba que lo quería. Thor no había tenido antes la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Se hacían el amor con mucha pasión, sí, pero el príncipe se había preguntado si el frenesí provenía del amor o solo de la ansiedad de Loki por alcanzar el clímax. Sin embargo, esta preocupación por no dejarlo enfrentarse a la diosa escapaba a la búsqueda de un orgasmo. Loki lo protegía y no deseaba que ningún daño le ocurriera.

Llegaron a los aposentos en silencio. Los guardias permanecieron afuera y Thor entró para despedirse. Mas apenas cerró la puerta, Loki lo enredó en sus brazos y lo besó con ansioso apetito.

No demoraron en terminar desnudos en la cama.

························

La terraza desde donde se admiraba el Puente de Bisfrost estaba desierta. Loki podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos mientras subía uno por uno los escalones hacia el balcón. Le fascinaba este lugar desde niño. Se recordaba a sí mismo de pequeño cuando apenas conseguía apoyar el mentón sobre la barandilla para observar el puente. Le había excitado viajar y conocer los otros reinos desde que tenía uso de razón. Quería conocer personas nuevas, hacerse de amigos y ser respetado por gente que lo estimase por lo que era. Quería vivir en un sitio donde las figuras omnipotentes de su padre y de su hermano no lo eclipsaran. Ahora recién Loki comprendía por qué deseaba tanto conocer mundos nuevos, en el fondo, lo que siempre había anhelado fue sentirse amado y aceptado por una familia.

Era irónico que renunciando a su orgullo y planes de grandeza lo hubiera conseguido. ¿Pero había renunciado finalmente al trono? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque era tal el caudal de emociones encontradas que no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba enamorado de Thor y quería protegerlo, aunque se negaba a admitirlo. Loki consideraba los sentimientos como signos de debilidad y sometimiento. Amar a alguien significaba entregarse en cuerpo y espíritu, algo que no deseaba hacer. Sin embargo, en su corazón temía que ya lo estuviera haciendo.

-La vida es una contradicción constante – susurró su madre a sus espaldas. Loki sonrió, pocas personas podían sorprenderlo sin que él las oyera antes y Frigga era una de ellas -. Toda tu vida luchaste por sentirte amado. Digo sentirte porque siempre lo hemos hecho, sólo que no podías reconocerlo.

Cuando Loki volteó para refutarle, ella lo silenció apoyándole el índice en los labios.

-Por primera vez te sientes querido y protegido – continuó la reina -. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en negarlo?

Loki no le contestó.

Frigga se ubicó junto a él y observó el puente. A ella le había preocupado que su hijo menor deseara tanto conocer otros mundos porque sabía que no lo hacía por un afán hacia lo desconocido (Loki era un intelectual, no un aventurero) sino para encontrar allí algo que le faltaba en su propia casa. ¿Y qué podía buscar afanosamente un niño si no era el amor de una familia?

-Recorriste muchos mundos buscando lo que anhelabas – prosiguió ella suavemente -. Pero solo lo hallaste al regresar a casa.

-Hela y el nacimiento de mi hijo podrían desatar Ragnarök – interrumpió Loki para cambiar de tópico.

Frigga sonrió ante su treta inocente.

-Los sentimientos son un terreno desconocido para ti pero no significan debilidad, sino valor y entrega, Loki. No sigas huyendo – y con este consejo, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

El joven permaneció un rato más en el balcón y regresó a su alcoba.

···············

Tres días después se realizó el anuncio de la llegada del heredero. La familia real estaba sentada en la plataforma, mientras que los nueve consejeros se encontraban a los pies de los escalones. Odin estaba regio en el trono, su esposa elegante en una silla alta a su derecha y sus hijos a la izquierda. Loki estaba vestido con una túnica verde oscuro de gala y calzas negras. No llevaba cinturón para mostrar su estado aunque aún el vientre no le hubiera crecido. Los reyes y el príncipe estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropajes y tras el anuncio, Thor tomó a su consorte de la mano, se levantaron y acercaron a la muchedumbre, que los ovacionó a pleno.

Más tarde tuvo lugar el banquete. Esta vez, Loki permitió que su esposo lo consintiera en público y Thor fue lo suficientemente sutil para no incomodarlo. El joven solo asentía ligeramente cuando el príncipe le apretaba la mano o le susurraba algo al oído pero en ningún momento lo rechazó. Además sabía que las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y la Corte esperaba verlos en buena relación.

En el momento del brindis, Thor se puso de pie, alzó su cáliz y declaró que esta era la jornada más feliz de su vida. Al sentarse, Loki le murmuró "mentiroso" y ambos rieron discretos y cómplices.

Thor no sabía si la acusación se refería al día que hicieron el amor por primera vez o el día que supo que serían padres.

-Me refiero a ambos momentos – le contestó el joven -. Esta noche no es más que un asunto protocolar. Odin es el que realmente disfruta de esta ceremonia.

Thor miró a su padre de soslayo mientras bebía un poco de vino.

-Quizás después del banquete podríamos convertir esta jornada en la más dichosa.

-Eres insaciable – recriminó Loki con falso reproche.

Thor rió y le apretó la mano. Loki sintió que el toque lo encendía y comprendió que con público o sin él, se sentía a gusto con la presencia y cariño de su esposo.

En otra mesa, Fandral los observaba con suspicacia. Al terminar de comer, se acercó a Sif, que permanecía de pie junto a una columna, observando a la pareja.

-¿Qué piensas del Príncipe del Engaño, ahora que va a dar un heredero a Asgard? – preguntó el guerrero.

Sif contestó secamente.

-Es eso, que es el Príncipe del Engaño. Embaucó al bueno de Thor como otras tantas veces, tendrá un hijo y seguramente como premio, Odin le devolverá su título y derechos de príncipe de Asgard. Cuando lo consiga, quién sabe de lo que será capaz para que finalmente se nombre rey al niño y él pueda convertirse en su regente.

-Se comenta que Loki le salvó la vida a Thor hace un par de meses, cuando lo trajimos malherido.

La joven bufó con desprecio.

-Si no lo salvaba, ¿con quién iba a engendrar al necesario heredero? Entiendo que la reina y Thor lo estimen porque una vez lo consideraron de la familia, pero ¿cómo Odin, el Padre de Todos, puede estar tan ciego? Loki está esperando la ocasión para traicionarnos. Concebir un hijo fue una jugada astuta y el primer paso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? – cuestionó Fandral, intranquilo.

-Solo esperar atentos – contestó Sif -. Y proteger a Asgard y a Thor, porque cuando más seguro se sienta, Loki mostrará sus verdaderas intenciones.

Fandral observó a la pareja, tratando de descubrir en Loki algún vestigio de su verdadera naturaleza pero como siempre, el joven resultaba un misterio indescifrable.

····················

Aclaración: En la mitología, Hela es una de los cuatro hijos de Loki pero en este fic no tienen ninguna relación de parentesco. También me he tomado libertades con el mito del advenimiento de Raganrök y lo he adaptado para la trama de la historia.


	10. Chapter 10: Midgard

Midgard

Era difícil sentirse amado cuando uno había creído toda su vida no haberlo sido. Eso le ocurría a Loki. Al principio notó que tras hacer el amor, Thor permanecía acariciándole el pelo o contemplándolo con una mirada de éxtasis que sobrepasaba la pasión que habían vivido instantes antes. Solía acariciarle el vientre, que una semana exacta después del anuncio había comenzado a crecerle, y terminaba besándolo suave y cariñosamente. Tampoco escatimaba momentos para decirle que lo amaba.

Primeramente Loki se sintió desbordado con estas demostraciones de afecto hasta que una noche, dos meses después del anuncio del niño, Thor cerró los ojos acostado a su lado. Loki se incorporó de costado, con el codo apoyado en la almohada y, fascinado, lo besó. Thor abrió los ojos con sorpresa porque no había sido el beso apasionado, antesala del acto sexual, sino el beso afectuoso de un esposo a su amado. Los dos simplemente se sonrieron sin decirse nada.

Otro día, terminada una ceremonia, volvían escoltados por los guardias y Loki le apretó la mano. Un gesto cariñoso que Thor devolvió presionándole el toque.

Ahora almorzaban y cenaban juntos. Por las tardes, los jardineros podían encontrarlos paseando entre los árboles del jardín real, que se asimilaba a un bosque, y conversando entre ellos. Por las noches dormían ya en el lecho de uno, ya en el lecho del otro y Loki, que se consideraba a sí mismo individualista y defensor de su espacio propio, más de una vez deseó que se mudaran juntos pero nunca dijo nada.

Thor siempre había admirado la inteligencia de Loki, pero antes, enceguecido por la soberbia, no había sabido apreciarlo como se lo merecía. Ahora que sobre sus hombros pesaba la responsabilidad de ser el próximo rey, se abría a su esposo y le comentaba asuntos de Estado que bajo la óptica de Loki, adquirían otro cariz. Sospechaba que Odin no estaría de acuerdo con tanta confianza hacia quien no hacía mucho se consideraba enemigo del reino pero a Thor poco le importaba. Así el joven antiguamente exiliado, hoy gozaba de la intimidad y confianza del príncipe y esto aumentó su autoestima y lo ayudó a mostrarse más abierto.

Frigga se encargó de preparar la nursery. El príncipe o princesa tendría a su disposición un equipo de niñeras, cocineros, guardias y doncellas. Sin embargo, Loki quiso que trasladaran la cuna a su alcoba y que ambientaran la nursery en una habitación aledaña a la suya. Más que contenta con esta demostración de instinto maternal, la reina dispuso que se siguieran las órdenes de su hijo y fue así como madre y retoño trabajaron juntos para preparar la recámara del bebé.

Sin llamarlo exactamente instinto maternal, Loki sintió que estaba cambiando. No solo su cuerpo se transformaba y desarrollaba, sino que su mente comenzó a centrarse en el nuevo ser que estaba albergando. Fue gradual. La primera vez que notó que el vientre le crecía al desnudarse frente a su esposo, se molestó. Estaba orgulloso de su agilidad y esbeltez y saber que en los próximos meses la incomodidad le ganaría, le provocó frustración y enojo. Thor no ayudó. Se sintió tan dichoso de verlo crecer, que saltó de la cama, le apoyó ambas manos sobre el estómago ligeramente abultado y al ver su expresión de descontento, comentó.

-Te quejas por siete meses de embarazo cuando en Midgard las mujeres soportan nueve.

Loki rodó los ojos y se sentó en el colchón, desconcertando a su consorte.

-Tienes que entender que estos cambios, en especial la transformación de mi cuerpo, me molestan – confesó el joven, muy serio -. Si vuelves a bromear, te mataré.

Thor soltó una carcajada, que se apagó cuando Loki se levantó, se calzó la túnica y abandonó la alcoba para no regresar en toda la noche.

Solo cuando el príncipe se disculpó a la mañana siguiente, aceptó volver.

Con el correr de los días, Loki sintió que el amor hacia su bebé aumentaba junto con su vientre. Primero fueron ganas de protegerlo, tomando las precauciones para que se desarrollara saludablemente y varias veces se encontró acariciándose el abdomen o apretándoselo de forma protectora. De a poco fue sintiendo afecto, mucho afecto, tanto por Thor como por el niño. Disfrutaba más que nunca pasar el tiempo con su esposo, no necesariamente teniendo relaciones, tan solo permaneciendo juntos.

Loki al fin experimentaba el significado de una familia y la advertencia de su madre "Recorriste muchos mundos buscando lo que anhelabas. Pero solo lo hallaste al regresar a casa," cobró sentido por completo.

La palabra Ragnarök seguía en el aire y nadie en la Corte se atrevía a pronunciarla en voz alta como si su sola mención desatara un maleficio. El peligro de Hela seguía latente y Loki se empeñó en investigar y mantenerse alerta.

Thor, por su parte, preparado para defender a su pueblo, estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su familia. Con la llegada de un hijo, se volvió más protector, a veces asfixiante, y aunque Loki ahora comprendía que su protección efusiva significaba mucho cariño, tuvo que ponerle límites.

También estaba el tema del período de gestación. Los jotuns tenían un período de diez a once meses y Loki ya estaba resignándose a llevar un largo embarazo. Sin embargo, Frigga les explicó que el tiempo variaría de acuerdo al desarrollo del niño y aunque no tenía registros de gestaciones de híbridos, era probable que el bebé naciera en un promedio de siete a nueve meses.

Podría decirse que el joven matrimonio llevaba una vida tranquila.

Una mañana Thor estaba entrenando con Volstagg cuando un estruendo hizo temblar el suelo del campo. Enseguida entendieron que el ruido provenía de Bifrost y temiendo una invasión, ambos corrieron a los establos y salieron galopando por el puente multicolor. Varios soldados los secundaban.

En la entrada, el príncipe desmontó de un brinco con Mjolnir en alto. Se acercó con los demás a Heimdall y vio que sostenía a un hombre inconsciente, vestido con una armadura roja y dorada.

-¿Stark? – se preguntó Thor sin creérselas. Bajó el arma y se acercó a ayudar al guardián. Entre los dos depositaron al vengador sobre el piso de arco iris y el joven le quitó el casco para que respirara -. El aire de Asgard es similar al oxígeno de Midgard – explicó, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

-¿Este sujeto es un midgardiano? – preguntó Volstagg, que se les había acercado.

Thor asintió.

-Es amigo mío. Tony Stark, filántropo, millonario, playboy y en sus ratos libres se convierte en Ironman – explicó -. Ayúdenme, hay que llevarlo al palacio.

Heimdall lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Vino a pedir ayuda – le susurró -. Mis ojos no pudieron distinguir mucho pero algo extraño está aconteciendo en su reino.

Thor frunció el ceño y cargó al midgardiano en brazos. Lo acomodó en la montura, brincó él detrás y tras jalar las riendas, volteó el rumbo hacia el palacio. La comitiva lo siguió con más preguntas que respuestas.

··························

Había sufrido una descompensación por el viaje pero los sanadores supieron atenderlo y al cabo de algunos minutos, volvió en sí. Grande fue la sorpresa del locuaz Tony Stark cuando despertó en una cama asgardiana, desnudo y rodeado de hombres con túnicas extrañas, en una habitación del ala de la curación. Tal fue el asombro que se quedó literalmente sin palabras.

Thor se abrió paso entre los sanadores para llegar hasta el lecho.

-Dios mío – suspiró Tony a media voz cuando al fin vio un rostro amigo -. Temí que Jarvis hubiera errado las coordenadas y me hubiera enviado a cualquier otro mundo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – interrogó Thor.

Tony observó a los sanadores y les sonrió amistosamente.

-Ellos – los señaló con cautela -. Ellos sólo. . .

-Te curaron, Tony – explicó el príncipe -. Son sanadores, médicos en Midgard. Llegaste desestabilizado por el viaje – notó que su amigo observaba su desnudez y añadió -. Tuvimos que quitarte el traje. Lo hice con un golpe de Mjolnir, pero la armadura no se arruinó y te permitirá regresar a tu casa.

-Perfecto – asintió Tony, más tranquilo -. Espera a que los otros sepan que me desnudaste con un golpe de tu martillo de la suerte. Mejor no – sacudió la cabeza -. Que no lo sepan nunca, será nuestro secreto – bufó, mientras acomodaba las ideas -. Banner diseñó este traje conmigo para que pudiera venir y junto con tu amada Jane y el doctor Selvig, crearon un portal tridimensional para traerme, no me preguntes qué hicieron para trazar el rumbo hasta aquí.

Thor sintió una punzada al oír la mención de su "amada Jane". La científica no significaba más que un recuerdo querido para él.

Justo en ese momento entró Loki, atraído por las noticias que corrían de la llegada de un extraño. Estaba vestido con una túnica verde holgada, que cubría su vientre de seis meses. Tanto él como Stark quedaron confundidos al verse cara a cara. Claro que Loki era un maestro engañando y lo disimuló detrás de un rostro de hielo, mientras que Tony no podía disimular el asombro.

-¡Este es Loki, tu hermano! – exclamó Stark -. El que casi destruye la Tierra con su ejército de extraterrestres. ¿Lo tienes suelto? ¿Acaso no iban a juzgarlo y darle una condena ejemplar? Mira que entre nosotros, después de que ustedes dos se fueron, apostamos qué castigo iba a recibir. Yo aposté la laceración hasta deformarle el cuerpo.

-Un placer volver a verlo, señor Stark – saludó Loki con toda su hipocresía -. La última vez que nos vimos me destruyó la espalda después de darme un tiro.

-Sí, claro – respondió Tony en el mismo tono -. Fue después de que me lanzaste por la ventana a mil metros de altura. Muchas gracias.

Thor decidió intervenir y estrechó a su esposo con un brazo protectoramente.

-Loki es mi consorte, Tony. Nos casamos al llegar a Asgard y hoy está esperando a mi hijo y futuro heredero del reino.

La expresión vacua del inteligente Tony Stark lo dijo todo.

Loki se apoyó una mano sobre el vientre y al ver que ninguno hablaba, intervino.

-¿Qué te trajo a Asgard?

Tony parpadeó.

-Thor, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Te casaste con este demente? No sé qué idea tengan aquí de lo que es un castigo y admito que el matrimonio me suena como condena eterna pero. . . no sé . . . Esperaba ver a este sujeto encarcelado, desterrado, cualquier castigo convencional.

-Lo que se haya decidido en Asgard no es de tu incumbencia – cortó Thor, impaciente -. Ahora responde por qué viniste.

-La Tierra fue invadida, Thor – confesó Stark y su mirada de desaliento explicó lo complicado que pintaba el asunto -. La ciudad de Nueva York para ser precisos. Las fuerzas de seguridad, la guardia civil, el ejército, todo fue inútil. Nosotros, los Vengadores, intervinimos pero no pudimos conseguir mucho y tuvimos que retirarnos. Natascha, Clint y Steven permanecieron peleando. Bruce y yo, con la ayuda de Jane y del doctor Selvig, regresamos a SHIELD para buscar la manera de llamarte.

-¿Qué clase de invasión? – interrogó el príncipe.

Tony pensó antes de responder.

-Digamos que eran una especie de duendes oscuros, parecidos a los orcos del Señor de los Anillos – miró a todos y sonrió -. Dudo que sepan de lo que hablo. Pero el líder, un hechicero bastante detestable por cierto, se presentó como viejo conocido tuyo. Allí fue cuando Nick nos ordenó que te buscáramos. El mago se llamaba. . .

-Malekith, el maldito – contestó Thor y con Loki intercambiaron miradas -. ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo esto?

-Tomando en cuenta que Banner trabajó sin descanso y rediseñó mi traje en catorce horas, más el tiempo que me llevó teletransportarme – sumó con los dedos -. Yo diría que unos tres días.

-Tengo que avisar a padre para que convoque a una reunión – miró a Loki -. Debo viajar a Midgard.

-No es buena idea – replicó Loki -. Malekith te tendió una trampa, atacó Midgard para que fueras, es su plan.

-Midgard está bajo mi protección – respondió Thor cortante, lo liberó y abandonó el ala a las zancadas.

····························

Odin entrecerró el único ojo y golpeó el cetro contra el piso.

-Malekith, el maldito, nos ha puesto en una encrucijada. Si te autorizo a partir a Midgard, te estaré dirigiendo directo a su trampa, pero si permaneces en Asgard, faltarás a tu promesa de brindar protección a ese reino – observó a los nueve consejeros, que permanecían adustos y callados -. La decisión es tuya, hijo mío.

Thor se mantenía arrodillado en presencia de su padre. Se puso de pie y con el puño contra el pecho, respondió decidido.

-Partiré a Midgard para defenderla.

El Padre de Todos asintió.

-Tenemos una ventaja, sabemos que te diriges a su trampa por lo tanto estarás atento y preparado. Aunque – hizo silencio – Malekith sabe que viajas conociendo tu destino.

-Sabré cuidarme, padre – replicó Thor. Carraspeó para dirigirse formalmente a su soberano -. Odin, Padre de Todos, solicito vuestra permiso para viajar a Midgard y defenderla.

-Te autorizo el viaje – respondió el rey y sorpresivamente se puso de pie y bajó del trono. Llegó hasta su hijo, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y lo abrazó -. Cuídate y regresa sano y salvo.

Thor quedó pasmado porque por lo general, su padre no era afectuoso.

-Estaré pronto de regreso contigo, con madre y con Loki.

Odin lo liberó para que se retirara y le entregó discretamente una bolsita cerrada en la mano.

El joven entendió perfectamente de qué se trataba. Acto seguido, hizo una reverencia a su soberano, saludó a los nobles con la mirada, y se marchó, presto a prepararse para el viaje.

···················

Loki no estaba de acuerdo. Reconocía que si Thor daba su palabra, arriesgaría su vida con tal de cumplirla pero ahora que tenía una familia, pensar que una promesa podría resultar más importante que él y el bebé le provocó celos. Por supuesto, que su orgullo le impidió hacer comentarios directos y solo mostró su displicencia, sentándose elegantemente en un sillón, mientras su marido se alistaba para partir.

Thor no era tan tonto para no notar que se sentía incómodo y en un momento, dejó de lado los preparativos y se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Sabes que sé cuidarme – le aseguró, mientras le masajeaba el cuello. Por el peso del vientre, Loki solía sufrir dolores de espalda y esos masajes lo reconfortaban -. Conozco las intenciones de Malekith y no permitiré que se salga con la suya.

-¿Qué hay de Jane Foster?

Thor dejó de masajearlo, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Sientes celos de Jane Foster?

-Estás casado conmigo y te encontrarás con ella – contestó Loki seriamente -. Soy una persona orgullosa, Thor Odinson. Si me traicionas o humillas en Midgard, no responderé de mis actos.

-Jane no significa más que una amiga para mí – replicó el príncipe ofendido -. ¿Cuántas veces te he repetido que te amo? ¡Solo a ti! – se apartó y comenzó a caminar en círculos -. Me ofendes, Loki. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Un embustero? ¡No estoy enamorado de Jane Foster!

-Pero ella sí lo está de ti – rebatió Loki e, imperturbable, se puso de pie -. Viste la cara de Stark cuando le contaste que estábamos enlazados. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará esa mujer?

Thor sacudió la cabeza. Los celos de su consorte lo superaban pero también hablaban del amor intenso que le tenía, un amor que Loki no sabía demostrar con palabras y usaba esta clase de gestos. Si algo había aprendido de los hombres enamorados en Midgard, era la vena melodramática con la que se entregaban a sus mujeres, y por eso se acercó a su esposo, se arrodilló a su lado y mientras que Loki lo miraba con extrañeza, le apoyó los dedos sobre el vientre, le tomó una mano y se la llevó a la boca.

-No hay Jane Foster, ni mujer, ni criatura en los Nueve Reinos ni más allá de ellos que puedan hacer que deje de amarte. Sólo te amo a ti, Loki, a ti y a nadie más. Viajaré a Midgard a vencer a Malekith y voy a cuidarme. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quiero volver a acariciarte, a hacerte el amor y a estar contigo para siempre – se puso de pie y lo besó intensamente -. ¿Confías en mí?

Loki asintió sobrecogido por el gesto.

Thor le acarició el vientre. La criatura se movió cual mariposa aleteando y los dos sonrieron.

-Adiós – murmuró el príncipe.

Loki lo besó de cuenta nueva y con un asentimiento le dio su venia para que partiera.

-Cuídate Thor – fueron sus palabras de despedida.

······················

Thor decidió que si utilizaban el puente con Tony abrazado a él, llegarían a Midgard en cuestión de segundos. Tony deseó con todo su corazón que Bruce hubiera estado con ellos para que le asegurara que el viaje no alteraría ni una sola molécula de su atesorado cuerpo, pero no le quedó más opción que dejarse transportar.

Con la autorización de Heimdall, ambos vengadores se ubicaron para ser teletransportados.

-Antes de que nos marchemos – murmuró Tony al oído de su amigo, mientras observaba con recelo cómo Heimdall se acercaba para introducir la espada en el sitial -. En el caso de que los átomos de mi organismo sufran alteraciones o algo peor durante el viaje y ya no pueda hablarte, quiero que sepas que tu casamiento con nuestro enemigo número uno me parece una real estupidez, digno de una mente infradotada, pero tengo que reconocer que se nota que ustedes dos están enamorados.

Thor lo miró interrogante.

-Lo miras como si fueras a devorarlo con los ojos, amigo – continuó explicando el multimillonario -. Y él, cuando se tranquilizó después de discutir conmigo, se notaba a las claras que no veía a otra persona en esa habitación más que a ti. Tengo que reconocer que en la Tierra Loki se comportó como un hijo de su asgardiana madre pero te ama, se le nota en la atención que te pone y en la forma en que te mira. Espera – le hizo una seña a Heimdall -. Antes de viajar tengo que colocarme esto – apretó un botón y el casco le cubrió el rostro -. Ahora sí, amigo dorado – autorizó con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Thor lo abrazó con fuerza y observó al guardián centrar la espada, mientras pensaba que ni siquiera al egoísta de Tony Stark se le había pasado por alto el amor que Loki le tenía. Esto le dio más confianza para vencer pronto a Malekith y regresar con su familia.

····················

Hola: ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y que tengan un buen final de año. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo por si no alcanzo actualizar antes!

Besos


	11. Chapter 11: Destrucción

Destrucción

Thor y Ironman aterrizaron en la plataforma de SHIELD y se dirigieron al centro de operaciones, donde Bruce Banner los estaba esperando junto con la doctora Foster y el doctor Selvig. Bruce se quitó los anteojos, aliviado de verlos llegar, mientras que Jane saltó de la silla junto a la computadora y corrió a arrojarse en los brazos del dios del trueno.

-Me llevó cuatro años de investigación – suspiró la joven alegremente -. Pero lo conseguí. ¡Conseguí la forma de traerte de regreso a la Tierra!

Thor la apartó apenas para mirarla a los ojos. Jane Foster era bella, inocente y pura, además de inteligente, decidida y obstinada. Sin embargo, esa atracción que había sentido hacia ella ya no existía y aunque por algunos segundos se sintió transportado en el tiempo, la joven solo le provocaba un amistoso cariño, el mismo que sentía hacia Sif.

En cambio, los ojos de Jane hablaban de emociones más profundas hacia él.

-Es una suerte que Tony te haya traído – intervino Bruce, acercándose. Estaba vestido con pantalones grises y una camisa descolorida. Pocos al verlo comprenderían que se trataba de una de las mentes más brillantes de la ciencia -. Ya te habrá puesto al tanto. Nueva York es un caos. La gente está huyendo auxiliada por la guardia civil. Los extraterrestres han montado centros de operaciones en distintos puntos de la ciudad y a través de ellos mantienen el control absoluto. Nada podrá detenerlos para que se expandan a otros puntos del planeta. Malekith te espera a ti en el centro principal sobre la terraza de Empire State.

-La energía que utilizan es poderosa y desconocida – comentó Selvig, consternado, observando una vez más los registros en su pantalla -. Supera por cien la potencia del Teseracto. Las mejores armas del ejército se pulverizaron en cuestión de segundos.

Thor se alejó de Jane para acercarse a su amigo científico.

-La fuerza que utilizan es la de Hela, la diosa del Inframundo, doctor. Malekith, el maldito, y su gente se unieron a ella para desatar Ragnarök.

-¿El Ocaso de los Dioses? – tradujo Nick Fury, mientras entraba por una puerta lateral, todo vestido de cuero negro y con las manos cruzadas en la espalda -. Tus conocidos no se quedan cortos cuando de misiones épicas se trata, Thor Odinson.

-¿Ragnarök? – repitió Bruce, colocándose los lentes -. Significa el fin del mundo en la mitología nórdica.

-Y pensar que no hacía mucho se decía que el mundo se acabaría el 21 de diciembre del año 2012 – bromeó Tony para romper el hielo -. Erraron por poco margen.

-Tengo que acabar con esta locura – decidió Thor y volteó hacia Fury -. En Asgard, esperábamos esto de un momento a otro pero no imaginamos que se iniciaría aquí, en Midgard. Me enfrentaré a Malekith, que me está esperando, y lo pondré en su lugar.

-El asunto es más complejo – lo desalentó Fury -. Nadie puede acercarse a ninguno de los centros en un perímetro de diez kilómetros. Han levantado murallas con chatarra, que custodian los secuaces de Malekith con sus armas hasta ahora imbatibles. Son una especie de duendes grises, seguro los conoces.

-Los elfos oscuros de Svartalfheim – explicó Thor -. Por eso traje esto conmigo – de su bolsillo sacó una gema azul del tamaño de una uña, que refulgía con una luz capaz de iluminar una ciudad entera -. Este trozo de energía está cortado directamente del Teseracto. Me lo entregó mi padre antes de venir. Aquel que lo porta se vuelve invencible ante cualquier enemigo.

-¿Aun ante Hela? – quiso saber Bruce, un tanto descreído.

Selvig se acercó al príncipe para observar el metal, que mientras hablaban se había apagado y ahora se veía como un trozo simple de lapislázuli.

-Es nuestra única esperanza – dijo el príncipe -. Soy el único que puede hacer frente a Malekith. También sé que me está esperando para tenderme una trampa. Por eso vine preparado.

-Es cierto – aceptó Fury -. Esta es nuestra única esperanza. No había visto antes una fuerza capaz de tal destrucción y es invencible. Tomaron el control de la isla en cuestión de minutos y solo les llevó un par de horas dominar la ciudad entera.

-¿Qué hay de las pérdidas humanas? – se preocupó Thor.

-No podemos manejar cifras exactas – contestó Bruce -. Pero la guardia civil actuó de inmediato y con nuestra ayuda, pudimos rescatar a muchas personas. La ciudad está prácticamente evacuada.

-Pero controlada por los duendes, perdón – se corrigió Tony -, elfos oscuros, los llamaste.

-Los vengadores pueden ayudarte a penetrar el perímetro – propuso Fury -. Si estás listo, nos pondremos en marcha cuanto antes – dio media vuelta y se alejó conservando las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

Jane alzó la mirada hacia Thor. No le gustaba en absoluto el peligro que iba a correr.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thor aguardaba en una sala común, en ese momento desocupada, a que el equipo estuviera listo para viajar. Metió nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo para observar el fragmento de Teseracto y al quitarlo, una piedra verde cayó al piso. Intrigado, la alzó y vio que era una gema asgardiana con runas talladas. Reconoció en sus líneas el trazo elegante de Loki y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hechizo protector. Seguramente su esposo se lo había colado mientras se despedían.

Thor sonrió. Estas demostraciones secretas y sinceras de cariño valían para él más que gritos de amor lanzados a los cuatro vientos. Le gustaba que Loki fuera discreto y le encantaba que se preocupara afanosamente por su seguridad.

-Recién procesé la noticia de que tu hermano, consorte ahora, está embarazado – declaró Tony, entrando de sorpresa -. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Sé que ustedes no son humanos y que por lo tanto su naturaleza no es como la nuestra pero pensé que se reproducirían como nosotros. Hay mujeres en Asgard y vi sanadoras muy atractivas.

Thor guardó el Teseracto en el bolsillo y la piedra verde junto a su pecho.

-Nos reproducimos igual que ustedes – explicó el príncipe -. Tenemos mujeres hermosas en Asgard y nos enamoramos de ellas. Lo de Loki, que no es mi hermano de sangre, fue diferente. Para rescatarlo del castigo cruel al que lo habían condenado porque sí, nos criamos juntos y lo quiero, me uní a él en una ceremonia conocida como el Enlace Sagrado de Oro – hizo una pausa para observar a Stark y saber si el hombre se estaba tomando en serio lo que le decía.

-Continúa – apremió Tony interesado.

-Este enlace sangrado se trata de un ritual mágico reservado para los reyes y herederos de Asgard. Sirve para salvar a prisioneros que los monarcas consideran que no deberían ser castigados a pesar de que se les haya dictado una condena. Actuó en Loki dándole la facultad de poder gestar un hijo, ya que como futuro rey necesito un heredero.

-Interesante – reconoció el multimillonario sin un dejo de ironía -. Y además del poder de gestar, ¿existe alguna otra facultad que les otorgue? A ti, por ejemplo, ¿qué te provocó?

-Todavía no lo sabemos. El alcance que tiene, según mi madre, es un misterio. Pero lo iremos descubriendo.

-Tienen toda la eternidad para hacerlo – comentó Tony y fue a servirse una copa de whisky de una licorera en un rincón que para su fortuna, estaba bien surtida. No se la ofreció al príncipe porque sabía que le gustaban más el vino y la cerveza -. Digamos que verlos casados ya fue un shock, lo de tu consorte embarazado, imagínate lo que me costó asimilarlo si recién caigo en la cuenta, pero que ustedes dos, ¡se hayan enamorados! Amigo, eso me supera – alzó la copa -. El amor es más mágico y misterioso que la magia misma.

Thor sonrió.

-Te sorprende que nos hayamos enamorado pero no fue de buenas a primeras. Fue más bien un proceso.

Tony bebió un trago.

-¿Piensas decírselo a Jane ahora o cuando traigas al niño a la Tierra para que lo conozcamos?

Thor no supo por qué volteó hacia la puerta, quizás lo hizo por un sexto sentido, pero allí vio de pie a Jane, más pálida que una sábana.

Con toda discreción, Tony se sirvió otro trago y se marchó sin presentar excusas.

-Jane – murmuró Thor y se le acercó para abrazarla amistosamente. La joven temblaba como una hoja -. Quería encontrar algún momento para decírtelo – hizo una pausa -. Lo siento.

-Todos los hombres son iguales – sollozó Jane con bronca y sonrió irónicamente entre lágrimas -. Aquí y en Asgard. Me prometiste que vendrías por mí y yo te esperé y trabajé para traerte de regreso como una ilusa. Mientras tanto te casaste y ahora, ¿vas a tener un hijo? ¿Con Loki? ¿Con él? Por favor, no me digas que lo amas.

-Lo amo – se sinceró Thor.

Jane se lo quitó de encima con toda su fuerza. Thor quedó en suspenso y aunque vio el puño disparado hacia su rostro, no hizo nada para detenerlo. La muchacha le plantó una bofetada en la mejilla y le descargó puñetazos en el pecho.

-¡Te odio! – fue todo lo que brotó de Jane.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. Jane dejó de golpearle y se secó las lágrimas mientras hipaba. Sentía que ese patán no merecía que llorara por él, pero era tanta su desilusión que no podía contenerse. Lo había hecho todo por Thor, absolutamente todo y él la había traicionado. Además, lo peor, era que lo amaba.

-No quiero engaños – ordenó la joven -. No quiero que trates de endulzar lo que sucedió para que no me duela tanto. Quiero la verdad, lisa y llana. Thor Odinson, dime, ¿por qué me mentiste? ¿Necesitabas recuperar Mjolnir y por eso me usaste? Podía haberte ayudado como amiga, sin que tuvieras que jugar con mis sentimientos.

Thor la miró directo a los ojos y buscó las palabras que iba a decir.

-Yo no te usé cuando te conocí porque realmente sentí algo especial por ti. Creí que estaba enamorado y por mucho tiempo te pensé, te soñé y lo único que deseaba era poder llevarte a Asgard y casarme contigo.

Jane sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Hubiera deseado haber sido engañada desde el principio.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó? – reclamó sin saber si quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Me enamoré de Loki.

Confundida, la joven sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero él. . . él es tu enemigo. . . trató de asesinarnos a todos. . .

-Ahora cambió y lo amo.

-Pensaba que solo yo era la tonta que creía en los cuentos de hadas – suspiró Jane con dolor -. ¿Qué puedo decir? Elegiste al villano que quiso matarte por encima de mí. ¿Esto en qué posición me deja?

Thor no sabía qué responderle. Las palabras no eran su mejor arma y aunque estaba diciendo la verdad, sentía culpa por la herida que le había provocado.

Con orgullo, Jane lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

-No queda nada por decir. Fui una estúpida por haberme creído amada. Te creía demasiado bueno para sospechar que estabas jugando conmigo. Si dices que realmente sentías algo, creerte o no, no cambiará las cosas. Quédate con tu princesa de Asgard, yo no tengo nada por decir – se mordió los labios y sollozó -. Todo lo que hice fue en vano – y quiso marcharse.

Pero Thor la sostuvo del brazo con firmeza.

-Nada de lo que hiciste fue en vano, Jane – respondió con suavidad -. Eres una magnífica persona y si te demostré que te amaba, es porque creía que lo hacía. Nunca quise engañarte. Eres maravillosa y jamás has sido una tonta.

Jane le respondió con una bofetada más violenta. El príncipe la soltó y ella abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Thor se sintió apenado por su dolor pero en el fondo, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al confesarle la verdad.

Enseguida la agente Maria Hill entró a comunicarle que el equipo estaba listo para partir.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

La isla de Manhattan se había convertido en un depósito de chatarra y destrucción. Montículos de coches aplastados y basura metálica se apilaban como montañas en distintas zonas para delimitar el perímetro hacia los distintos centros. En las cimas de las murallas, miles de elfos oscuros custodiaban con armas. En el pavimento no se encontraba más que mugre y tropas de las criaturas patrullando, mientras que el aire estaba poblado de humo y cenizas.

Fury se puso en contacto con Natascha Romanoff, Clint Barton y Steve Rogers, que se mantenían alertas en un sector cercano a Empire State. Habían planeado esperar bajo tierra pero los elfos habían tomado el control de los subterráneos y entraban y salían escudados por sus poderosas armas.

Bruce, Ironman y Thor aterrizaron junto a ellos. Sin perder el tiempo en saludos, Thor escuchó el plan de ataque del Capitán. Hawkeye y Black Widow (compañeros inseparables y "algo más", según el ojo inquisidor de Tony) distraerían a los elfos que custodiaban la calle, mientras que Hulk y Steve brincarían encima de los de las murallas, que eran más numerosos. Esta distracción les daría tiempo a Ironman y Thor para ingresar vía aérea. Una vez dentro del perímetro, Stark se encargaría de atacar a los duendes, mientras que el dios del Trueno se dirigiría a Empire State.

Era un plan arriesgado y no el mejor, pero el tiempo apremiaba y todos decidieron seguirlo.

Natascha con su agilidad y pistolas y Clint con sus flechas, se lanzaron juntos sobre los elfos que merodeaban las calles, que rodeaban el muro. Los de arriba apenas notaron que algo pasaba cuando ya tenían a un gigante verde y al Capitán poniéndolos fuera de combate. Con una orden de Stark, cincuenta aviones de combate que había enviado Fury, sobrevolaron el espacio disparando sobre los duendes, que se encontraban en las calles dentro de la muralla.

-Cuando quieras, príncipe de toga roja – invitó Ironman.

Thor asintió y ambos entraron juntos en el perímetro, volando por encima del muro.

Apenas aterrizó, Thor comenzó a repartir golpes de Mjolnir entre los duendes para abrirse paso hacia Empire State, que se alzaba varias cuadras más adelante.

Desde la terraza, Malekith, envuelto en una capa negra, lo vio y se descubrió la capucha, revelando una sonrisa siniestra.

-Que suba el asgardiano – ordenó a tres elfos.

Las criaturas, oscuras y deformes, desplegaron sus alas y salieron disparadas a cumplir su orden.

Thor vio los monstruos que bajaban del edificio y entendió que su enemigo los había enviado para buscarlo. Con tres martillazos más, se abrió paso hacia la siguiente cuadra. Allí siguió peleando. De a ratos veía a Ironman luchando en el cielo, acompañado de los aviones. Se notaba que con las armas de Hela, los terrícolas estaban en abierta desventaja.

Sin embargo, las criaturas siguieron la orden de su amo y dejaron de atacar a Thor. Con el camino allanado, el príncipe saltó hacia la terraza del Empire. Aterrizó de pie y se encontró cara a cara con Malekith.

Era un monstruo de tres metros de alto, esbelto pero fornido, que estaba vestido con una túnica y una capa gruesa y negra. Llevaba un peto gris con figuras y runas esculpidas de un material impenetrable que solo se extraía de las piedras del Inframundo y que Hela le había entregado para defenderse. Tenía el rostro cerúleo descubierto y en él refulgían un par de ojos rojos y malignos. Lo observó con una sonrisa descarnada donde se apreciaba su dentadura completa con dientes afilados como cuchillas.

-Bienvenido, Thor de Asgard – saludó con los brazos abiertos socarronamente.

Thor no se molestó con contestar.

Malekith aplaudió dos veces y el príncipe sintió un calor incinerador en el pecho. Se metió la mano dentro de la ropa y al retirarla, la vio sucia con un líquido verdusco. Era la piedra protectora de Loki, que su enemigo había derretido.

-No quiero hechizos de ningún tipo – reclamó Malekith -. Cero intervención de terceros. Solo tú y yo. Así descubriremos quién de los dos posee el arma más poderosa. ¿Mi magia o tu martillo?

Thor alzó Mjolnir para cargarla de energía, pero el villano lo arrojó al suelo con un rayo. El príncipe mordió el pavimento con rabia.

-Lento y predecible, Thor Odinson – se mofó -. ¿Qué más tienes para mí?

Viendo que no podía andar con vueltas, Thor le arrojó el Teseracto. La piedra resplandeció con la potencia de un sol azul antes de estallar encima del brujo. Eso tenía que ser todo.

Thor se puso de pie, creyendo haberlo vencido. Pero cuando el resplandor se apagó, vio a Malekith de pie como si apenas una chispa lo hubiera tocado.

-Supongo que aquí se terminó tu espectáculo, Odinson – y alzó los brazos al cielo.

Una nube negra de tormenta surgió en el firmamento. Los aviones e Ironman perdieron dirección y mientras los pilotos saltaban eyectados en paracaídas, el hombre de hierro se precipitó hacia la tierra. Elfos y vengadores dejaron de combatir por un instante para observar lo que acontecía.

La tormenta creció y creció, y distintos rayos golpearon la tierra. Dos impactaron en Thor, que soltando un grito de dolor, despareció con ellos.

Malekith bajó los brazos. La tormenta se disipó al instante y el brujo se esfumó con su prisionero.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Encadenado de pies a cabeza, Thor fue teletransportado hasta una habitación de roca maciza, negra como la noche misma y asfixiante. Parecía el recovo de alguna caverna gigantesca. La única iluminación provenía de dos antorchas en pedestales, a los pies de una escalera serpenteada de piedra. Lanzaban llamaradas de un resplandor verde, que enceguecía si se fijaba en él la vista. Al final de la escalera, en lo alto, estaba situado un trono óseo con el respaldo adornado de cráneos alargados, y los apoyabrazos, compuestos por fémures. Un olor nauseabundo oprimía el espacio y a lo lejos se escuchaban alaridos del dolor más cruel. Un líquido viscoso se filtraba a través de las paredes y del suelo brotaba frío y humedad. Mjolnir se corporizó con la mitad de la cabeza clavada en el suelo.

El príncipe supo inmediatamente dónde estaba.

-Bienvenido al Inframundo – hizo su aparición Malekith y le señaló el trono, allá arriba -. Saluda a Hela, diosa poderosa y recolectora de las almas perdidas.

Las antorchas se apagaron, sumiendo al lugar en la oscuridad más siniestra. Cuando volvieron a encenderse, sentada soberbia en el trono, estaba la pálida Hela, con sus cabellos verdes y sus ojos violáceos. Su cuerpo voluptuoso estaba ceñido en un vestido negro, que era elegante hasta la cintura pero en las caderas se transformaba en harapos. Mientras que su rostro, pecho y brazos denostaban una belleza exquisita, sus piernas eran huesos con jirones de carne putrefacta colgando.

Thor se sintió asqueado.

-Cumpliste tu palabra, Malekith, el maldito – habló la diosa. Su voz era dulce -. Me has traído al primogénito de Odin.

-Con él como tu prisionero, Ragnarök podrá desatarse, mi señora – reconoció el brujo, satisfecho.

-¿Tan importante soy para el mundo? – se burló Thor despectivo.

Hela lo observó con la lástima que provoca un insecto a punto de ser aplastado.

-No te sientas superior, jovencito. Tu hijo será la llave que desatará el esperado Ragnarök, no tú – vaticinó, poniéndose de pie.

Thor sonrió con odio.

-Y me aprisionaste para que no pudiera defenderlo. Eres una diosa ingenua. Loki, hijo de Odin y consorte mío, jamás permitirá que toques a nuestro hijo.

Malekith observó a Hela con complicidad. La diosa bajó los oscuros y húmedos escalones hasta llegar al príncipe. Thor apenas refrenaba las náuseas por el aliento pestilente que se liberaba de su cuerpo.

-Un pobre ingenuo resultas tú, Thor. ¿Crees que ya no pensé en ello? Loki, hijo de Laufey, no de Odin, es la siguiente víctima de mi plan. Se siente feliz con el amor que le prodigas pero en el fondo de su corazón, persiste la inseguridad y el temor a ser rechazado. No lo niegues porque puedo leer los corazones, y los heridos y sangrantes como el de tu consorte, son mi debilidad. Verás, contigo, aquí aprisionado, alguien debe ocupar tu lugar en Asgard y quién mejor para hacerlo que Malekith, rey de Svartalfheim. Malekith – le extendió la mano -. Acércate, querido, y bebe de la sangre de mi prisionero.

Antes de que Thor alcanzara a reaccionar, la diosa le clavó las uñas filosas en el brazo. Brotó sangre fresca. Hela sacó su lengua larga y ofídica para lamer y saborear el líquido sin beberlo. Malekith se le acercó y por un medio de un beso repulsivo, la deidad le pasó la sangre.

Unas sombras negras envolvieron al brujo. Él se alejó y comenzó a convulsionar y gritar como una serpiente herida. Finalmente cayó al suelo y las sombras se disiparon.

Thor abrió los ojos como platos cuando en lugar de Malekith, el maldito, se incorporó un doble del príncipe, exacto a él en rasgos y vestimentas, sosteniendo una réplica de Mjolnir.

-Hete aquí a Thor, hijo de Odin, príncipe y heredero del reino de Asgard – presentó Hela al brujo transformado mientras observaba al prisionero -. Una imagen perfecta de ti. Ni tu propia madre podría distinguirlos. Imagina cuando regrese y tu consorte lo reciba. ¿Crees que podamos engañar a Loki, hijo de Laufey?

-Nadie puede engañar a Loki, hijo de Odin – espetó Thor furioso -. Ni aun tú.

-No hay apuro – replicó Hela, encogiéndose de hombros -. Si descubre el engaño, Malekith deberá tomarlo por la fuerza.

-Será un placer – reconoció el brujo, relamiéndose los labios. Con el aspecto de Thor, su expresión se tornó repulsiva.

-Pero no debes entretenerte demasiado ni dañar al niño que espera – le recordó la diosa -. Él es la clave de Ragnarök.

Thor luchó infructuosamente por liberarse de las ataduras pero estaban fabricadas con un material que resistía su fuerza. Estaba frenético y al aumentar su impotencia, sentía cómo las lágrimas le brotaban. Hela rió al verlo y se le acercó. Con el índice le alzó el mentón para que la mirara.

-En cuanto a ti, eres mi prisionero por toda la eternidad.

-¡No puedo ser tu prisionero porque estoy vivo! – le respondió Thor con furia -. Si me matas pelearé. Así mi muerte será considerará muerte de guerrero y descansaré en Valhalla, no en tu morada asquerosa.

-Otra vez, ¡pobre ingenuo! – suspiró la diosa burlona -. Serás mi prisionero eterno y vivo. ¡Llévenselo!

Las sombras negras reaparecieron y entre chillidos escalofriantes, envolvieron al príncipe y se lo llevaron a rastras hacia los calabozos del Inframundo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

¡Hola! No se enojen pero este drama es necesario para el desarrollo. También quería aclarar que me he tomado libertades para la trama y personajes y no pretendo ofender a los seguidores de los cómics y de la mitología nórdica. Finalmente, feliz Año Nuevo para todos y en el 2013 se estrena la nueva película de Thor. ¡Qué la pasen muy bien y disfruten mucho!

Felicidades


	12. Chapter 12: Difamación

Difamación

Loki estaba preocupado. Mientras que Thor se encontraba en la reunión, había tallado la piedra en secreto y se la había puesto en el bolsillo al despedirse sin que su esposo lo notara. Era el hechizo protector más poderoso que conocía pero temía que para Hela fuera un simple juguete.

Por la noche trató de descansar. Sin embargo, presintiendo su nerviosismo, la criatura no se quedaba quieta. Loki le habló, le hizo caricias y le rogó que se tranquilizara y cuando al fin el niño parecía escucharlo, un estruendo lo hizo saltar de la cama. Salió al corredor, custodiado por sus guardias, y se cruzó con gente que también se había levantado por el ruido. Se dirigió a la terraza y desde el balcón vio Bifrost iluminado. Alguien había llegado y podía ser Thor.

Fandral, Volstagg, Sif y Hogun salieron galopando hacia el puente. Loki permaneció solo en el salón de banquete esperando. Su madre entró a acompañarlo y sin mediar palabras, se sentó a su lado y le apretó la mano cariñosamente. Loki sabía que estaba tan ansiosa como él y apreció que se hubiera acercado a darle consuelo.

Pero el momento no duró mucho porque enseguida entraron dos de sus doncellas para comunicarle que su esposo acababa de sumergirse en su sueño particular e impredecible.

Loki miró a su madre. Frigga tenía la desesperación impresa en la cara. No era un buen augurio que el rey se durmiera en el sueño de Odin cuando Asgard y su heredero corrían peligro.

-Ve a acompañarlo, madre – dijo Loki con suavidad -. Yo estaré bien.

Frigga despidió a su hijo con un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Frandal y los demás guerreros no demoraron en entrar en el palacio con el príncipe. Idéntico al verdadero hasta en el porte y la forma de caminar, el falso Thor descendió del corcel en el patio y tras entrar y saludar a los nobles que se habían congregado a recibirlo, ordenó que lo llevaran ante su consorte.

Al verlo entrar, Loki no soportó las ansias y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. El brujo despidió a su cortejo, cerró las puertas a sus espaldas, y de solo verlo, Loki descubrió la trampa. Para un hechicero que sabía cambiar de forma, ni aun el poder de Hela podía embaucarlo.

Sin decir nada, el joven quiso dibujar con los dedos un círculo protector alrededor de él para protegerse y defender al niño, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Malekith notó sus intenciones y únicamente con la mirada lo paralizó. Se le acercó con el andar arrogante de Thor y le susurró al oído.

-Eres bueno en esto y muy astuto. La diosa tenía razón. No pude engañarte ni aun con su magia. Por lo tanto no me dejas otra alternativa, mi apuesto jotun.

-¿Qué le hiciste al príncipe Thor? – murmuró el joven, lleno de rabia. Apenas le salía la voz a causa de la parálisis.

Sin responderle y para horror de Loki, el brujo trazó unas runas sobre su vientre abultado. Eran las mismas que antes habían estado en su recámara y servían para anular su magia o la que pudiera tener el niño. Malekith se veía espeluznante en la figura apuesta de Thor y Loki sintió repulsión al ver su falsa mirada azul cargada de lascivia.

-Sin tu magia no puedes defenderte – ronroneó el brujo libidinoso a su oído -. Muero de ganas de penetrarte, muñequito de Jotunheim, pero me contendré porque el futuro que con la diosa te hemos reservado, es peor que cualquier dolor que hayas sufrido. No te impacientes, es a tu hijo a quien estamos buscando y una vez que lo obtengamos por las buenas o por las malas, vas a hacerme muy feliz con tu cuerpo esbelto recuperado.

Loki lo observó con odio y desprecio, aunque por dentro solo pensaba en la seguridad de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía ponerlo a salvo cuando el enemigo estaba dentro del palacio?

-¡Thor! – Frigga abrió las puertas de par en par, sonriendo -. Regresaste, hijo mío.

Loki no sabía cómo advertirle. Malekith se alejó de él y extendió los brazos hacia la reina con una sonrisa simulada.

Frigga tuvo el impulso de arrojarse en ellos, mas al igual que su hijo menor, su percepción maternal le demostró el engaño.

-¡Tú no eres mi hijo, Malekith, el maldito! – exclamó la reina, furiosa -. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Vaya, vaya – se asombró el brujo y con un aplauso suyo las puertas se cerraron estruendosamente -. Engañé a Heimdall, a los guerreros más destacados de Asgard, a la Corte entera, pero no esperaba esta reacción, Su Majestad. No en vano los midgardianos la han venerado como la diosa del hogar y la familia. En ese caso, debo inducirla al mismo sueño mágico en que se encuentra su esposo. ¿Acaso creían que estaba durmiendo el sueño de Odin?

Frigga se sintió débil, las piernas se le aflojaron y el cuerpo le pareció demasiado pesado para que sus pies lo soportaran. Parpadeó y en cuestión de segundos, se desplomó en el suelo de mármol.

Paralizado de pies a cabeza, Loki no podía hacer nada. Acto seguido, Malekith hizo aparecer esposas en las muñecas del joven y un bozal en su boca. Loki se sentía impotente. No podía defenderse por el hechizo anulador en su estómago y porque la magia era demasiado poderosa ya que provenía de la mismísima diosa del Inframundo.

-¡Guardias! – llamó el brujo, saliendo al pasillo -. ¡Guardias! ¡Venid ya!

Diez soldados armados con Fandral a la cabeza, acudieron en fila prestos a su llamado.

Malekith señaló el interior del salón.

-La reina, mi madre – anunció con desesperación -. . . mi consorte la hechizó e intentó atacarme a mí. Afortunadamente lo pude detener a tiempo.

Fandral vio con espanto a su soberana desmayada y con odio a Loki encadenado. Por su mirada, el joven entendió que lo culpaba sin sospechas.

-Lleven al prisionero a los calabozos – ordenó el guerrero a los soldados -. Llamen a los sanadores para que atiendan a la reina.

Mientras cumplían las órdenes, Fandral tomó de los hombros al falso Thor y se lo llevó a un costado.

-Amigo, lo siento mucho – reconoció, apenado -. Te advertimos pero estabas enamorado de él. Solo buscaba la ocasión para traicionarte y conseguir el trono. Quizás pensaba que no ibas a volver más – hizo una pausa -. Lo siento mucho.

-En Midgard conseguí pruebas suficientes para condenarlo – respondió el brujo, colérico -. Solicitaré a mi padre una reunión urgente.

-Thor – suspiró el guerrero conmovido -. Padre de Todos cayó en el sueño de Odin mientras estabas llegando.

-¿El trono de Asgard no tiene rey? – preguntó Malekith, jugando al consternado.

-Tú eres ahora nuestro rey, amigo mío.

Los soldados retiraron a Loki a rastras. La magia recién comenzaba a desvanecerse y recuperaba su movilidad pero esposado y con bozal, además del hechizo anulador, no podía oponer resistencia. Pasó junto a Fandral y el brujo y los miró intensamente. Ahora solo le preocupaba dónde estaba Thor, si seguía con vida, si estaba herido y cómo podía rescatarlo. También su hijo ya que tal cual lo había temido, su nacimiento era la clave para que Ragnarök se iniciara.

Apenas salió Loki, los nueve nobles del Alto Consejo entraron e hicieron una reverencia al falso príncipe.

-Salve Thor, hijo de Odin, nuevo Rey de Asgard – lo saludaron y el más anciano se adelantó para entregarle el cetro.

Malekith contempló el báculo con orgullo. El plan marchaba como lo había estipulado.

·····························

De inmediato se convocó a una reunión en la sala del trono para anunciar al nuevo soberano y para condenar al traidor. El falso rey dispuso que primero su consorte fuera juzgado y que más tarde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de anunciación. Se trataba de una reunión extraordinaria y para el juicio estaban presentes el Alto Consejo y toda la Corte.

Malekith, en su rol de monarca, se sentó en el trono de Odin, sosteniendo el cetro. Los nueve consejeros estaban de pie, repartidos junto a los escalones, y Frandal, Sif, Volstagg y Hogun, a un costado, cerca de ellos.

Por orden del rey, el salón se llenó de runas para que Loki no pudiera usar su magia y prohibió que el bozal le fuera retirado durante el juicio. Esto les pareció un abuso a los consejeros porque prisionero o no, el joven tenía el derecho de defenderse, pero Malekith reclamó imperante que sus órdenes fueran obedecidas sin objeciones.

Sif entrecerró los ojos como ranuras. Llevaba meses esperando la traición de Loki pero el comportamiento de Thor le resultaba extraño. Era arrogante pero justo y esta orden lo contradecía. Observó a sus amigos, que parecían tener las mismas dudas, y una mirada de Fandral le advirtió que no debía abrir la boca en ese momento.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Loki entró amordazado y en el medio de dos filas de diez custodios. Verlo en un avanzado estado de gestación, debería haber provocado compasión en la Corte pero consideraban que el crimen de atentar contra la reina y el flamante rey era una afrenta mayor.

Lo llevaron hasta los escalones del trono y allí lo obligaron a arrodillarse ante el monarca. Tragándose el orgullo, el joven se inclinó con dificultad por las cadenas y el peso del vientre.

El rey se levantó del trono y golpeó el piso con su báculo. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala. Fijó los ojos en el prisionero, que lo miraba desafiante, y anunció.

-Llegué a Midgard y vencí a Malekith, rey de Svartalfheim – mintió descaradamente -. Lo apresé y ordené a los midgardianos que me permitieran interrogarlo a solas. Allí me confesó la verdad, que no hubiera deseado escuchar jamás. Pensaba que había traidores en el palacio pero no podía creer que se tratara de la persona que yo amé con todo mi corazón. Asgardianos, Loki, mi consorte y progenitor de mi hijo y heredero, nos engañó a todos. Aceptó enlazarse conmigo porque su plan era concebir al futuro rey y eliminar mi Casa para hacerse con la regencia y el trono. En primer lugar, contrario a lo que algunos pensaban erróneamente, Hela no está detrás de este ataque a Midgard. Malekith me confesó que meses atrás Loki se reunió en secreto con él y le propuso una alianza para destruirme, eliminar a mis padres y coronarse soberano de Asgard. Es muy probable que usando su magia, el prisionero haya cambiado de forma para escapar del palacio a encontrarse con nuestro enemigo. Es también muy probable que Odin, Padre de Todos, haya caído en su sueño al descubrir esta maniobra. Malekith invadió Midgard para que yo viajara a luchar contra él. Loki le aseguró que me vencería gracias a esto – con un gesto, autorizó a dos sirvientes a acercarle un cofre, que le dejaron en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Volstagg al oído de Hogun.

Pero Hogun estaba tan confundido como él.

Malekith abrió el cofre en presencia de todos, se calzó dos guantes y alzó dos piedras negras con runas talladas.

Desde la distancia, Loki alcanzó a distinguir el tallado y su furia aumentó. A causa de ello, el niño comenzó a sacudirse con energía. Al no poder tocarse el vientre ni hablarle, el joven sintió malestar y empalideció.

-Estas runas que ven aquí son hechizos destructores – continuó el soberano –. Debilitan a las víctimas que las portan y las vuelven vulnerables ante cualquier peligro. Las encontré en mi armadura cuando me dirigía a pelear. Supuse que algún espía me las había colocado pero nunca sospeché de mi amado consorte – observó a Loki y notó que no se sentía bien -. Me las quité a tiempo y fue gracias a su falta, que pude vencer a Malekith.

La Corte, escandalizada, intercambió miradas y murmullos. Malekith volvió a poner las piedras en el cofre y lo cerró.

-Retiren este cofre y que sea destruido.

Los sirvientes se acercaron a cumplir la orden.

El rey golpeó nuevamente el cetro para restaurar el orden.

-Asgardianos, hay algo más que deben saber, Loki, antiguo Príncipe de Asgard, no es quien creían que era. Creció y se educó como un hijo de mi padre. Sin embargo, su verdadero origen no les fue nunca revelado.

El Alto Consejo lo observó confundido.

Malekith se sentó en el trono.

-Loki, educado como mi hermano menor, es en realidad un jotun, hijo bastardo del fallecido Laufey, rey de Jotunheim, a quien quitó la vida tras conocer su linaje.

Los ojos verdes de Loki echaban chispas de ira. Sin soportarlo más, quiso ponerse de pie, solo para que dos soldados le empujaran los hombros otra vez hacia el piso.

-El rey y la reina conocían bien su secreto pero no quisieron compartirlo con la Corte – siguió el brujo -. Sin embargo, yo, que no deseo más trampas ni mentiras, quiero hacer público que mi heredero será un híbrido con la mitad de la sangre de nuestro pueblo enemigo.

Un cuchicheo general llenó el salón. Fandral observó a sus amigos, uno más consternado que el otro. Los nueve consejeros no podían esconder el impacto de la noticia y en la Corte se escuchaba "no puede ser", "inaceptable", "no llegará a ser rey".

Loki bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios debajo del bozal. Estaba a punto de llorar de impotencia. Pensaba que si pudiera remover las runas anuladoras sobre su vientre, buscaría la manera de defender a su hijo. Malekith ya había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Buscaba que se le quitara a la criatura el título de heredera? Tal vez lo consideraba necesario para Ragnarök.

Una vez más, el rey puso orden golpeando el piso.

-Por último, como soberano de Asgard, yo, Thor, hijo de Odin, dictaré la sentencia del acusado. ¡Que se ponga de pie!

Dos guardias levantaron al prisionero. Loki estaba lívido de rabia y el no poder hacer nada lo ponía peor. La criatura seguía sacudiéndose como si pudiera entender las calumnias que el brujo lanzaba contra ella y su padre.

Malekith se irguió y con el báculo golpeó dos veces.

-Loki, hijo de Laufey – declaró con autoridad -. Por la ley que me transfiere la Corona de Asgard, te condeno a sufrir el castigo que se te había reservado antes de nuestro enlace. Serás arrojado al abismo, en los confines del Universo, y encadenado a dos bloques de piedra. Una serpiente se enroscará en tu cuello y su veneno goteará en tu rostro produciéndote una lenta y eterna agonía. Y en este estado permanecerás antes, durante y después de Raganrök – golpeó el piso y se hizo un silencio -. Sin embargo, como llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre, serás confinado en los calabozos hasta dar a luz. La criatura permanecerá en la Corte y será decidido por el rey y el Alto Consejo si por su sangre de Jotunheim, merece o no ser nombrada mi heredera. ¡Qué así sea!

Loki suspiró con un poco de alivio. Al menos su gestación le impedía ser expulsado inmediatamente. Tratándose de Malekith, podía haber ordenado en secreto que se le provocara un aborto y así obligarlo a cumplir el castigo, pero necesitaba que su hijo naciera con vida.

-Lleven al prisionero a los calabozos – ordenó finalmente el rey.

····························

Loki fue encerrado en la misma celda donde había estado al regresar de Midgard. Además de los barrotes cargados de energía anuladora, habían pintado runas en el techo y en el corredor. Antes de dejarlo solo, le quitaron el bozal y las esposas.

Lo primero que hizo Loki al sentirse liberado, fue palparse el vientre endurecido por los movimientos frenéticos de la criatura y tranquilizarla. Él mismo estaba nervioso y no quería perder el control. Le preocupaba el paradero de su esposo y hallar la forma de proteger a su hijo. Pero no en vano lo llamaban el Príncipe del Engaño y encontraría la manera de salirse con la suya. Observó las runas inaccesibles en el techo y los barrotes de cristales multicolores. Recordó el trazo que Malekith había hecho sobre su vientre e intentó quitárselo con diferentes hechizos. Sin embargo, con tantos elementos anuladores, su magia no servía y tuvo que darse por vencido, al menos por el momento.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de su comida, Sif llegó con dos sanadores.

-El rey los autorizó para que te examinen – explicó la guerrera fríamente.

Loki apoyó una mano protectora sobre su estómago abultado.

-No me engañes. Sé a lo que han venido. El rey les ordenó examinarme para saber si es posible inducirme el parto.

Los sanadores no respondieron. En cambio, Sif se adelantó.

-No compliques las cosas, Loki. No estás en condiciones de resistirte. Ellos harán su trabajo y te dejarán tranquilo. Si no cooperas, tendremos que llamar a los guardias y te someterán humillantemente.

Loki la observó con desprecio directo a los ojos. Sif nunca le había caído bien y el desagrado era mutuo. Finalmente cedió y se sentó en la cama.

Sif abandonó la celda para darles privacidad.

Los sanadores pidieron al joven quese acostara boca arriba, le alzaron la túnica y lo auscultaron largo y minuciosamente. Sin hacer comentarios, volvieron a vestirlo y se retiraron.

Sif entró de cuenta nueva para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y cuando los sanadores estuvieron lejos, se acercó al prisionero, que permanecía sentado en la cama.

-Nunca hemos simpatizado – declaróla muchacha -. Te considero un embustero y me consideras una altanera.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado – contestó el joven con indiferencia.

-Quiero que me respondas la verdad – demandó Sif -. Además de las piedras que nos enseñó Thor, ¿qué más le hiciste?

Loki sonrió arrogante. O Malekith era un pésimo actor, o Sif no era tan tonta como él imaginaba y estaba sospechando.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Intuyes que Thor no es el mismo?

-¡Solo responde! – ordenó Sif enojada -. ¿Le hiciste algo más o no?

Loki se levantó y con una mano sobre el vientre, caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro y mirándola despectivo, le replicó.

-Me consideras un embustero, tú misma lo has reconocido. Si te dijera la verdad, no me creerías.

-Creerte o no lo decidiré yo – respondió la guerrera con firmeza.

-¿Qué notas de extraño en él? ¿Su comportamiento? ¿Su falta de misericordia? ¿Su falta de justicia? ¿El odio que me tiene?

-¿Qué le hiciste, Loki?

-Yo nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – gritó Sif, perdiendo la paciencia.

-El que regresó de Midgard no es Thor Odinson sino Malekith, el maldito, con un disfraz – confesó Loki, seguro que pensaría que le estaba mintiendo -. Hechizó a Padre de Todos, que no está durmiendo esta vez el sueño de Odin, y hechizó a la reina cuando ella descubrió que no era su hijo. Cuando se dio cuenta que yo había reconocido el engaño, me paralizó y después me amordazó para que no pudiera hablar y exponerlo públicamente. Por eso me mantuvo con un bozal durante ese juicio de comedia. Necesita a mi hijo nacido vivo y por eso desea que los sanadores me adelanten el parto. Mientras yo estoy aquí, contándote una verdad que no creerás, el verdadero Thor está en peligro, prisionero en alguna parte del Universo, o quizás en una situación peor.

-Tantas veces nos has mentido. . .

-No me sorprende – cortó Loki y regresó a sentarse en el lecho -. Eres la última persona que espero que me crea.

-Vine a darte una oportunidad – espetó Sif, con los ojos llameantes de ira -. Pensé que algo de clemencia podía quedar en ti. Entonces, es cierto. Manipulaste a todos y jugaste con los sentimientos de Thor para conseguir ese hijo. Lo único que te importa es el trono y fuiste capaz de sacrificar a tu propio consorte, que te salvó de un castigo cruel, enviándolo a Midgard para lograrlo. Tampoco te importa la suerte de ese reino atacado por los elfos oscuros. ¿Tanto vale el poder para ti? ¿Vale menos que el amor que te tuvo Thor? ¿El genocidio de una raza entera vale menos que una corona?

-Las acusaciones que me lanzas ya me las han hecho – respondió Loki insensible -. No me quitas ni una lágrima.

-No podía esperar otra reacción de ti – terminó Sif, dándose por vencida -. Realmente vas a tener el castigo que te mereces.

La guerrera dejó la celda y la cerró por fuera con un interruptor, mientras observaba al prisionero con bronca. Desafiante, Loki no le apartó la mirada ni un momento.

Sif se marchó.

Al quedar solo, el joven sonrió taimado y sacó de un bolsillo la llave, que le había robado a la joven mientras discutían.

·······················

¡Qué tengan un feliz 2013 para todos! Ojalá la hayan pasado con sus familiares y seres queridos. En pocos días subiré el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13: La Conexión

La Conexión

Thor recorría en círculos la celda sin estarse quieto. Estaba convencido de que el brujo no podría engañar a Loki, quizás sí a su padre por un tiempo, pero jamás al astuto Loki. Por eso le preocupaba la reacción de Malekith cuando su esposo lo descubriera. Aunque el joven sabía defenderse, estaba embarazado y su enemigo contaba con la fuerza de la diosa del Inframundo.

Tanto caminar y caminar comenzaron a agotarlo. Era absurdo. Thor estaba acostumbrado a recorrer largas distancias a pie, a caballo o por los aires, pero notó que la debilidad le transmitía el propio ambiente.

De a poco se dio cuenta que las piedras y los barrotes estaban cargados de energía negativa. Claro, estaba en el territorio de Hela y según se decía, la diosa había construido su propia morada, el Inframundo, a partir de su poder maligno. Thor permaneció quieto y sintió un vacío profundo en las entrañas, que fue expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Thor cayó de rodillas al piso pedregoso. El cansancio era cada vez mayor. Se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. Solo con un gran esfuerzo pudo volver a abrirlos. Los labios comenzaron a temblarle y a castañearle los dientes. Un frío de témpano le caló los huesos y se masajeó los brazos para entrar inútilmente en calor. Había mucha humedad y hacía más frío que en Jotunheim porque allí el hielo era seco y en la celda se sentía húmedo.

Con la visión nublada, el príncipe advirtió que las sombras negras se colaban a través de las hendiduras de las piedras y de los bordes de la puerta de hierro. Con un silbido agudo, deambulaban por el calabozo. Thor no podía mantenerse más de rodillas y azotó en el suelo de costado. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos de forma definitiva, fueron las figuras espectrales abalanzándose sobre él.

-Loki – balbuceó con los dientes rechinándole.

Las sombras le absorbían la vitalidad. El príncipe estaba tan debilitado que no podía resistirse. En medio de la oscuridad, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y mientras bombeaba, estableció una conexión con Loki.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Frigga había sido acostada en un lecho junto al de su esposo. El flamante rey ordenó que Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif los velasen.

Después de discutir con Loki, Sif entró a la recámara, donde ya estaban sus amigos, y contempló a sus soberanos durmiendo. Los dos mantenían la misma respiración y la misma expresión de placidez. Se notaba que movían los párpados al mismo tiempo y que sus ritmos cardíacos eran iguales. Parecía que estuvieran compartiendo sueños gemelos. La joven recordó que Loki le había advertido que los reyes habían sido hechizados. ¿Y si en verdad Odin, el Padre de Todos, había sido víctima de la magia? ¿Y si Thor, que actuaba como otra persona, era Malekith disfrazado?

Sif se repitió que se trataba del Príncipe del Engaño y que no había por qué creerle.

-Pocas veces vi a Thor tan furioso como hoy – comentó Hogun -. No parecía él mismo.

La guerrera se mordió los labios sin emitir opinión alguna.

-Comprensible – contestó Volstagg -. Amaba a Loki con locura y su traición tuvo que dolerle mucho. Quiso darle un castigo ejemplar.

-Sí, pero aun así se comportó de forma extraña – reforzó Hogun -. Thor es arrogante, impulsivo y suele dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero jamás dejó de ser justo y con los años aprendió que la compasión vale más que la venganza. En el juicio no actuó con justicia. Loki merecía defenderse.

-Es cierto que se comportó más como consorte despechado que como rey – aceptó Volstagg -. Pero, ¿qué quieren que les diga? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Thor está pasando por una situación difícil – intervino Fandral, con pocas ganas de oír una discusión -. Se enteró de que la persona que ama, lo traicionó perversamente. Tiene a sus dos padres dormidos, uno bajo el sueño de Odin y su madre hechizada. De la noche a la mañana, se convirtió en rey. Como amigos y compañeros de lucha, tenemos que entenderlo.

-¿No notan algo extraño? – preguntó Sif, observando a los monarcas -. Observen a los reyes, pareciera que vivieran el mismo sueño. ¿Cómo puede ocurrir eso si Padre de Todos duerme su sueño particular y la reina está hechizada?

-No lo sé – suspiró Fandral -. Todo es tan confuso – miró a sus amigos -. Los cuatro sospechábamos que la traición de Loki era cuestión de tiempo, pero ver a Thor sufrir me es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Loki tiene que pagar por lo que hizo – sentenció Volstagg -. Al menos ya sabe el castigo que le espera.

-Fuiste a verlo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Fandral a Sif.

La muchacha asintió y por instinto, se palpó el bolsillo. No sintió la llave.

-Esperen – murmuró, y metió la mano para buscarla. Se tocó distintas zonas del atuendo, cada vez más nerviosa -. ¡Maldito hijo de Jotunheim! – exclamó, furiosa, y sin explicaciones, se retiró, apresurada.

Volstagg intercambió miradas con sus amigos y la siguió. Por experiencia sabían que Sif podía hacer locuras estando enojada y sola. Corriendo la alcanzó al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Loki me robó la llave cuando le llevé los sanadores – explicó la guerrera rabiosa -. En un momento, quedamos los dos solos y él se me acercó lo suficiente para quitármela. Ahora entiendo por qué me metió el cuento del hechizo de Odin y de Malekith disfrazado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó el guerrero confundido.

-Pensar que recién le creí por unos segundos – se culpó Sif, sin responderle.

Bajaron los escalones y se dirigieron directo a la celda. A través de los barrotes, vieron la forma de Loki, descansando de espaldas en el lecho.

-Allí está – sonrió Volstagg con alivio -. Quizás la llave se te cayó por el camino.

-No me quedaré en paz hasta comprobar que es él – insistió Sif y abrió la puerta con el interruptor.

Entró seguida de su amigo y ambos se acercaron la cama. Definitivamente era Loki, a quien el cansancio le había ganado y estaba durmiendo. Escéptica como siempre, Sif quiso despertarlo y lo sacudió varias veces.

-Duerme profundo – comentó Volstagg, un tanto inquieto.

Sif retiró la mano y la imagen del joven, que no era más que una ilusión, se evaporó mágicamente.

Los dos guerreros abandonaron corriendo la celda para dar aviso a la guardia, pensando que Thor no estaría nada contento con la noticia.

•••••••••••••••••••

La celda podía abrirse de dos maneras: por medio del interruptor exterior, o de la llave. Loki la usó para abrir la puerta y se alejó del calabozo para recuperar su magia. Fuera del alcance de las runas y los cristales, se quitó el hechizo que Malekith había dibujado encima de su vientre y pronto notó como su cuerpo volvía a llenarse de energía mágica. De regreso, trazó dibujos diminutos para inutilizar las runas del pasillo y desde la entrada de la celda, destruyó con rayos las del techo. Ya sin elementos que pudieran anular su magia, corporizó a un doble suyo sobre la cama y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba, cambió su apariencia por la de un guardia con una armadura lo suficientemente holgada para disimular su vientre. Afortunadamente el embarazo no le impedía transformarse y se adaptaba a la imagen que él escogiera. De esta manera, pudo dejar atrás los calabozos y subió al palacio donde mutó por una dama elegante de la Corte.

Todavía no tenía en claro cómo salir de Asgard. Una opción era conseguir un corcel para llegar al Puente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que transformándose podía engañar a varios, era muy probable que Heimdall lo reconociera. Tampoco sabía, en caso de embaucar al Guardián, hacia qué reino partir. Thor se había dirigido a Midgard, pero si Malekith lo había hecho prisionero podía estar ahora en Svartalfheim, o haber sido entregado a los jotuns. Esto si el príncipe seguía con vida. Horrorizado, Loki sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que el poderoso Thor estaba vivo, prisionero en alguna parte y esperando ser rescatado.

"Eso lo convierte en una damisela en apuros", bromeó Loki para sus adentros, mientras saludaba graciosamente a un cortesano, fascinado por su belleza como dama.

Entró en un corredor poco concurrido para pensar qué acción tomar. De pronto, sintió un calor reconfortante en el pecho y un haz de luz atravesándole el corazón, cálido, suave y aliviador. Era una sensación tan mansa, que hasta el niño en su vientre la disfrutaba.

Loki quedó en suspenso, un poco saboreándolo y otro poco pensando de qué podía tratarse. Como de la nada, en su mente apareció la imagen de Thor, encadenado en una celda oscura. De lejos le llegaba su voz pidiéndole ayuda, como si las barreras del espacio se hubieran destruido y ambos esposos pudieran conectarse desde la distancia.

-Es la conexión del enlace – razonó Loki.

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó para obtener más información. A través de de las paredes húmedas y viscosas del calabozo, Loki vislumbró sombras negras atravesándolas. ¿Dónde había visto antes esas figuras? No había sido en viajes sino recientemente en las páginas de los libros. Abrió los ojos con la respuesta.

-Las sombras negras del Inframundo – recordó -. Las almas esclavas de la diosa Hela.

Thor era un prisionero de la diosa y estaba vivo. Mientras que Hela conservaba a su consorte, Malekith había usurpado su identidad en Asgard para conseguir al ansiado niño y regresar al Inframundo para que se iniciara Ragnarök. Quizás como premio extra, el brujo se llevaría también el Teseracto para entregar como alianza a los jotuns.

¡El Teseracto! ¿Cómo Loki no lo había pensado antes? ¿Qué mejor medio para viajar sin ser percibido? Además, con su inmenso poder, podría transportarlo a cualquier parte, aun hasta el Inframundo.

Sin meditarlo dos veces, el joven corrió tan rápido como su vientre se lo permitía hacia la cámara de las armas bajo la apariencia de un guardia.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Loki conocía de memoria el horario del cambio de guardia y tras adormecer a uno con un hechizo, se apresuró a ocupar su lugar en la cámara. Después de dormir a sus otros compañeros y asegurarse de que estaba completamente solo, se acercó al casquete luminoso colocado en su pedestal. Los rayos de energía fulguraban con un azul intenso.

El joven alzó el Teseracto por las manijas de ambos lados y lo observó intensamente para abrir la compuerta hacia los otros mundos. De repente, con su agudeza auditiva advirtió que alguien se acercaba. Se escondió detrás del pedestal, donde antes había estado el Destructor, y con una ilusión se camufló en la pared.

Malekith, bajo la forma de Thor, llegó hasta el Teseracto. Con el rostro del príncipe, dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa de arrogante victoria. Tal como Loki lo había imaginado, la piedra cerúlea era el premio que pensaba llevarse de Asgard junto con el niño. El brujo pasó la mano a través del casquete sin tocarlo. Estaba ensimismado en su contemplación y no vio al guardia que se le acercaba.

-Majestad – habló el soldado, sonando ansioso.

El brujo volteó, enojado por haber sido interrumpido.

-¿Qué quieres? – demandó.

-Loki, el prisionero, escapó de su celda, Majestad – informó el guardia, más nervioso -. Se está realizando bajo el mando del comandante Fandral una búsqueda intensa en todo el reino. Las puertas del palacio han sido cerradas y el Guardián fue avisado y no vigila que nadie viaje a través del Puente.

Las apuestas facciones del falso rey se transformaron, cargadas de furia, en las de Malekith, el maldito, y su cuerpo se fue ensanchando y alargando hasta alcanzar la altura de tres metros. Desesperado, el pobre soldado acomodó su lanza en posición de ataque. Pero poco o nada podía hacer contra el brujo. Malekith alargó el brazo fornido, lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó como una pluma. Gimiendo y sacudiéndose por la falta de aire, el oficial perdió el casco con cuernos y soltó la lanza.

-Asgardianos inútiles – refunfuñó el brujo furioso -. Solo debían retener a mi prisionero en la celda más segura del reino. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que su torpeza ha provocado? ¿Sabes a quién han enfurecido con esto? – el guardia negó entre gemidos -. ¡A Hela, la diosa de la que estás a punto de convertirte en su esclavo! ¡Visita las mazmorras del Inframundo!

Bastó un solo movimiento de su puño para desnucar al soldado. Malekith soltó el cadáver, que azotó pesadamente en el piso, y a las zancadas se retiró.

Loki esperó hasta oír que sus pasos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para romper el hechizo y salir del escondite. Se dirigió al casquete y sin perder el tiempo, pronunció palabras mágicas y trazó runas en el aire para abrir la compuerta.

Antes de transformarse nuevamente en Thor, Malekith intuyó que el joven podía usar el Teseracto como medio de escape y regresó. Loki esta vez se preparó para enfrentarlo y aun antes de que el brujo lo viera, se vistió con su traje de guerrero y una lanza. Disparó un rayo al techo y bloques de piedra cayeron encima del brujo.

Loki volteó hacia el casquete. La entrada se expandía y lanzaba remolinos de viento fuerte para absorber lo que se encontrara a su paso. Como el tiempo apremiaba, el joven saltó hacia adentro y fue engullido por la energía.

Cuando Malekith se levantó, sacudiéndose los bloques, solo vio que el Teseracto se apagaba. Corrió hacia él e intentó abrirlo, pero Loki, astuto y previsor, le había puesto un hechizo que impedía que otro que no fuera él, pudiera teletransportarse.

No en vano se lo consideraba el príncipe del engaño en Asgard y el dios de las travesuras en Midgard.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hola: Espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto subiré el siguiente. Besos y muchas gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14: El Inframundo

El Inframundo

Un rayo estalló e iluminó la cámara oscura del trono. Cuando el fulgor se evaporó, Loki apareció junto a las antorchas encendidas, vestido con un traje de guerrero asgardiano, la carpa verde, el yelmo con cuernos y una lanza. Observó a Mjolnir incrustada en el piso y notó el olor pestilente y las paredes húmedas de donde fluía un líquido viscoso. Al respirar, de su nariz brotaba vapor por el ambiente helado.

-Así que esto es el Inframundo – comentó el joven con sorna.

Recorrió el espacio reducido, pausadamente, observando cada detalle con curiosidad. Había leído y estudiado ilustraciones en libros antiguos y desde niño lo había fascinado este mundo al que solo accedían los cobardes que no morían en una batalla. Con este concepto, él mismo se consideraba uno porque el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no lo había atraído nunca. Prefería armar intrigas, estratagemas perfectamente elaboradas y tender una red alrededor de sus enemigos antes que luchar de frente. Su estilo era lo opuesto al de Thor, que elegía la pelea frontal.

-Te jactas de ser diplomático pero visitas mi reino vestido como un guerrero.

Loki volteó hacia el trono de huesos y vio a Hela, sentada soberbia, repulsiva y hermosa a la vez, tal cual la describían los textos milenarios.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Vuestra Majestad – se inclinó levemente el joven, con una mano sobre el corazón, y tal era su gracia que la diosa no supo si se estaba burlando o hablaba en serio.

Loki se pasó el brazo a través del cuerpo y al instante, su apariencia de soldado mutó en una túnica verde, calzas y botas oscuras, y una capa negra. Su casco se esfumó y su cabello surgió recogido en una coleta baja. La lanza desapareció y ahora, con ambas manos unidas, volvió a saludarla, asintiendo.

La diosa arqueó una de sus cejas verdes.

-Aunque conozco tus intenciones te lo preguntaré, Loki de Asgard. ¿A qué has venido?

-Vine a proponeros un trato.

Hela sonrió, burlona, y con la punta del índice se rascó la comisura de los labios. Loki era divertido, un simple príncipe bastardo devenido en incubadora de los hijos de un futuro rey, buscando cerrar tratos con ella. En otro momento, hubiera enviado a sus esclavos fantasmas para que le absorbieran las ganas y energía pero con Ragnarök pronto a desatarse, prefirió entretenerse y seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme a cambio de Thor, hijo de Odin? No ofrezcas a tu hijo porque ya es mío.

-¿Tuyo? – sonrió Loki, bromista, ya tutéandola, y se acarició el vientre -. ¿No deberías decir nuestro? ¿Acaso no le prometiste a Malekith, el maldito, que entre los dos desatarían Ragnarök y reinarían juntos? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ganó el egoísmo?

Furiosa, Hela se levantó del trono y las sombras, atraídas por su cólera, se colaron de entre los muros y deambularon por el techo.

-¿Quién te crees, hijo no reconocido de un rey, para dirigirte a mí en ese tono? Te advierto, Loki, que mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-No he venido de ninguna manera a ofrecer a mi hijo – contestó el joven, bajando el tono y fingiendo respeto -. Ya es vuestro. Deseo ofrecerme yo mismo a cambio de la vida de mi esposo. Os ofrezco mi cabeza, Vuestra Majestad.

-¡No necesito tu cabeza! – exclamó la diosa, enojada, y se sentó de cuenta nueva.

-Claro que sí, Majestad – desafió Loki. Las sombras amenazaron con acercársele, pero él las miró con tanto desprecio, que se mantuvieron alejadas -. Sin mi cabeza moriré y como no pienso oponer resistencia, permaneceré en este mundo. Necesitáis un esclavo con mi capacidad, bella Hela – observó a los fantasmas -. Sería una sombra útil a la que podríais enviar a cerrar tratos ventajosos o tender trampas a los enemigos. No soy bueno atacando, lo mío es el razonamiento y la palabra, y puedo convencer hasta al ser más díscolo. Pensad si alguna de vuestras almas esclavas posee alguno de mis talentos.

-Eres divertido e ingenioso – se mofó la diosa, soltando una carcajada -. Pero tan ingenuo como tu consorte. Observa, Loki – y con un parpadeo de sus ojos violáceos, se corporizó una pantalla gigante en uno de los muros.

Como si se tratara de un ventanal, se proyectaron distintas imágenes de los Nueve Reinos. Se veía en Midgard a los Vengadores peleando contra los duendes oscuros, en Asgard a Malekith sosteniendo el cetro de Odin, en Jotunheim a los gigantes de hielo preparados para invadir Asgard, en Svartalfheim a más elfos aprestados para pelear en Midgard, y los demás mundos, cada uno, alistándose para una guerra.

-El Universo está preparado para parir Raganrök – explicó Hela y se levantó para bajar los escalones. Se dirigió hacia Loki, que no se movió de su sitio, y al llegar hasta él, posó la mirada violeta en su vientre abultado -. Solo espera a que tú des a luz. ¿De qué me serviría tu cabeza cuando tendré la de millares gracias a la destrucción del mundo?

-Las utilidades son infinitas – replicó Loki, sin una pizca de amedrentamiento. Enfrentar a la diosa del Inframundo era una de las tantas aventuras peligrosas a las que había aprendido a someterse desde su exilio -. Podríais usarla como un balón, podríais entregarla a vuestros esclavos para que se diviertan, podríais usarla para el respaldo de vuestro trono, o podríais utilizar la inteligencia y astucia que posee para conservar y aumentar el mundo que conquistaréis.

-Es extraño que el olor pestífero que desprendo no te repela – añadió la diosa, observándolo intensamente -. Tu consorte lo soportó menos de lo que hubiera esperado. En cambio tú eres diferente, pareciera que hubieras nacido para venir a mi reino.

Loki inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente, tomando el comentario como un cumplido.

-Mi cabeza es vuestra si la aceptáis, Su Majestad.

Hela alzó el mentón del joven con la punta de su uña más crecida y lo observó.

-Tienes una cabeza bonita. Pero no la necesito.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer con Thor de Asgard, si lo puedo saber? – arremetió Loki, sin darse por vencido -. Sería una carga mantenerlo prisionero vivo y si osáis asesinarlo, él lucharía y moriría en combate. Por favor, pensad en mi oferta, Vuestra Majestad. Ofrezco mi cabeza con mi intelecto, lo mejor que poseo, a cambio de un prisionero que se está volviendo molesto para vos.

Hela lo liberó.

-¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente, Príncipe del Engaño? – preguntó con tono altanero -. Buscas siempre sacar provecho y estafar a tus adversarios. ¿Qué ventajas obtendrías tú si te diera a Thor y renunciaras a tu cabeza?

Loki le regaló su mirada de inocencia más pura y, con ojos acuosos, contestó.

-Thor y mi hijo me importan más que nadie. En estos meses aprendí a renunciar a mí mismo y reconocí que por ellos daría mi propia vida. Estuve estudiándolos a vos y Ragnarök y llegué a la conclusión de que es imposible deteneros. Queréis a mi hijo y yo no podré hacer nada para que me lo quiten – hizo una pausa porque el llanto le ganaba. Hela bufó con fastidio -. Me lo quitaréis y con su sangre iniciaréis el fin del mundo. Sin embargo, el tiempo que pasé en el exilio me hizo fuerte y aprendí a desprenderme de lo que más quiero. No puedo hacer nada por mi pequeño niño. Pero no necesitáis a mi consorte. Por eso apelo por él y como sé que hay que pagar un alto precio, os ofrezco mi cabeza, ¡oh reina del Inframundo!

-¿Cómo el amor pudo ensombrecer una mente tan brillante como la tuya? – se preguntó la diosa con desprecio -. Te pondrás a mi servicio para que Thor regrese a Asgard – subió los escalones, dándole despectivamente la espalda, y fue a sentarse en su trono -. Tu sacrificio no tiene sentido alguno porque durante Ragnarök, tu consorte morirá de todos modos. De acuerdo, tú pierdes, Loki, hijo bastardo de Laufey. Tu cabeza a cambio de la libertad de Thor de Asgard.

Loki encorvó los labios con una sonrisa astuta y genuina.

-Gracias, Majestad – replicó con otra reverencia.

Hela indicó a las sombras que condujeran a su flamante esclavo a la celda de Thor.

-Después te cortaré la cabeza – anticipó con satisfacción -. Y arrancaré al niño de tus entrañas.

Loki asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

····························

Entre gemidos y sonidos sibilantes, las sombras guiaron a Loki hacia la mazmorra. Los pasillos oscuros, además de húmedos y malolientes, estaban cargados de una energía soporífera. El joven recordó haber leído en alguna parte que estaba compuesta del dolor y martirio de las almas esclavas y que si uno permanecía un cierto tiempo inhalándola, podía perder la salud y hasta la vida.

"No debo preocuparme. Él estará bien," se repetía una y otra vez. Thor llevaba un tiempo preso pero era fuerte y ya iba a sacarlo de allí.

Llegaron finalmente a la entrada de la celda. Las sombras entregaron a Loki una llave y aunque pudo destrabar la puerta de hierro macizo, le costó con su preñez avanzada, moverla. Las sombras tuvieron que abrirla por él.

Loki ni se molestó en agradecerles porque apenas pudo ver el interior, se topó con Thor inconsciente, boca abajo en el piso pedregoso.

Desesperado, se le acercó y con dificultad por el peso del vientre, se inclinó para sentarse a su lado.

Las sombras silbaban sin parecer satisfechas o deprimidas con el espectáculo. Ya no tenían emociones y sus almas le pertenecían enteramente a Hela.

Loki rodó a su consorte en el piso. Thor estaba pálido, con los labios azules y los ojos cerrados. Hasta su cabello de oro había perdido brillo y debajo de los párpados, se veían cuencas grises de cansancio. Primero, Loki lo sacudió con vehemencia, después recitó una serie de sortilegios y trazó runas protectoras en las piedras del suelo. Pero nada funcionaba.

Hela entró en la celda con su espada, filosa y larga, y aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, el joven la percibió por su aroma.

-Cumplí mi parte del trato, Loki de Asgard. Te entregué a Thor. Nunca estipulamos su estado, nunca me lo reclamaste sano y salvo.

Loki no la escuchaba, tan angustiado estaba por hacerlo reaccionar. Le apoyó el oído sobre el pecho y pudo oír latidos tenues, pero latidos al fin. Al menos sabía que vivía.

Hela caminó en círculos alrededor de la pareja. En su rostro se dibujaba la sonrisa de socarrona victoria.

-Continúa intentándolo, querido – se mofó -. Cuando te canses, aquí traje mi espada para decapitarte como lo acordamos.

Angustiado, Loki ahora quería llorar de impotencia pero no le daría esa satisfacción a la diosa. Tampoco el llorar despertaría a su esposo ni lo sanaría. Pensó en lo que habían vivido juntos en los últimos meses y en lo que Thor se había esforzado para que él recuperara su confianza y se sintiera amado. La vida era una contradicción constante, como su madre le había dicho. Una contradicción y un calvario. Cuando al fin había conseguido una familia, se veía obligado a perderla.

-La vida es una contradicción constante – repitió la frase, lleno de impotencia, angustia y dolor, mientras alzaba apenas la cabeza del príncipe para contemplarlo. Tenía la voz trémula y luchaba desesperado para detener las lágrimas -. Durante años te envidié en secreto y hasta intenté destruirte. Hoy quiero salvarte porque – quedó en suspenso sorprendido de lo que iba a confesar -, porque te amo.

Loki sintió que el corazón se le inflamaba, primero por la declaración y luego porque la conexión que tenían se encendía otra vez. Observó a Thor, que extraordinariamente recuperaba el color en las mejillas. El amor era la respuesta, entendió Loki. El amor era lo que le había devuelto la esperanza y la alegría de una familia. El amor era, además, el lazo que los unía a través del enlace sagrado. Y el amor estaba curando a Thor.

Finalmente el príncipe, que antes no podía moverse, comenzó a ladear la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-Loki – murmuró Thor con un hilo de voz -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a rescatarte, damisela en apuros – bromeó.

Thor cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de sombras aullando, deambulando a su alrededor y abalanzándose sobre él, iban y venían como fragmentos de una pesadilla que no podía recordar enteramente. Veía el rostro atractivo de Hela en contraste con sus piernas cadavéricas. También estaba Malekith. . . Malekith, el maldito, robándole la apariencia para engañar a Loki. . .

-Quisieron engañarte – murmuró el príncipe, cansino.

-Pero no lo consiguieron – respondió Loki -. Es imposible engañarme a mí, al Príncipe del Engaño.

En medio del agotamiento, Thor sonrió con orgullo y alivio.

-Sabía que lo descubrirías.

Sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, Loki lo besó.

-Todo está bien – susurró para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y nuestro hijo?

-Perfectamente bien – sonrió el joven -. Será fuerte como tú.

Hela se impacientó.

-Tienes a tu consorte – le recordó, ansiosa -. Ahora es mi turno. Acércate, Loki, hijo bastardo de Laufey.

-¿Qué ocurre, Loki? – preguntó Thor, desconcertado. Alzó a duras penas la cabeza y se encontró con la diosa -. Hela – murmuró, con bronca.

La diosa levantó la espada para que el príncipe la viera.

-Tu consorte hizo un trato conmigo para libertarte. Su cabeza a cambio de tu libertad. Ya eres libre, Thor, hijo de Odin. Ahora me toca a mí reclamar mi parte.

Con desesperación, Thor intentó incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado débil. Loki trató de tranquilizarlo, pero el príncipe alzó el brazo derecho y con un clamor de sus pulmones, llamó a Mjolnir.

En la cámara del trono, el martillo comenzó a temblar y la tierra se resquebrajó a su alrededor. Impulsado por una fuerza invisible, el mango se estiró hacia arriba hasta que la cabeza salió. Veloz y poderosa, el arma voló hasta la mano de su amo.

Loki se alejó a tiempo para no recibir los rayos que cayeron sobre Thor, devolviéndole la salud y la energía. Con la fiereza estampada en el rostro, el dios del trueno se irguió, furioso y arrogante.

-Atrévete a tocar a mi consorte y descubrirás el peso de Mjolnir, Hela – amenazó a la mismísima diosa de la muerte.

Loki intervino.

-No, Thor. Hela tiene razón en reclamar mi cabeza, fue parte del trato y yo di mi palabra.

-¡Pero Loki! – se horrorizó el príncipe.

Loki le hizo un gesto para que se calmara y se acercó a la diosa, caminando con la cabeza gacha.

-Aquí estoy, Majestad – se presentó con mansedumbre -. Mi cabeza es toda vuestra, pero debo recordaos que mi cuello no fue parte del acuerdo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – cuestionó Hela, interrogante, mientras pasaba los dedos a través del filo de la hoja.

Loki le sonrió taimadamente.

-Entregué mi cabeza como prenda para cerrar el trato pero no dije nada de mi nuca hacia abajo. Debéis quitarme la cabeza sin derramar una sola gota de mi cuello.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! – reconoció Hela, furiosa.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, Majestad.

La diosa esgrimió la espada, mientras que las sombras se alineaban alrededor de la pareja, encendidas por su ira. Thor abrazó a esposo posesivamente con Mjolnir en alto, y Loki aprovechó para transformar su mansa apariencia en la de un guerrero asgardiano.

-¡No permitiré que abandonen mi reino! – aseguró Hela, fuera de sí -. ¡Los torturaré, los someteré pero no los mataré! ¡Permanecerán eternamente en el Inframundo y jamás entrarán en Valhalla!

Thor lanzó Mjolnir directo hacia ella. La diosa lo sorteó y el martillo fue a dar contra la pared. Su amo lo llamó nuevamente y el arma regresó a su mano. Loki soltó rayos con su lanza para mantener a las sombras alejadas pero eran demasiadas y no podría resistir mucho tiempo.

El príncipe cargó el martillo con energía y fue entonces, cuando a Loki se le ocurrió utilizar el Teseracto, que había dejado a su disposición en casa. Como no podía irrumpir con Thor en la cámara de las armas en su reino, porque Malekith y el ejército asgardiano lo estarían esperando, pronunció el hechizo con el que estaba controlando el Teseracto y desde Asgard, su energía hizo desparecer a los dos, él y Thor, y los corporizó junto a la entrada del Inframundo.

-No me mires así – ordenó Loki a su esposo, al ver su mirada interrogante -. Te lo explicaré luego. Debemos entrar en Asgard por medio del Puente y convencer a Heimdall de que eres tú el verdadero Thor. ¿Tienes algún secreto de tu niñez, que ni a mí me hayas contado para que el Guardián te reconozca?

-Tengo uno, sí – confió Thor después de pensar un momento.

Satisfecho, Loki se preparó para conjurar otra vez el hechizo que los llevaría a Bifrost porque los aullidos de las sombras y los gritos de Hela se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos.

-Aguarda – lo detuvo el príncipe, tomándolo del brazo -. ¿De qué nos servirá detener a Malekith? Raganrök se iniciará sí o sí con el nacimiento del niño.

-También lo he pensado y ya tengo la solución.

-¿Cómo piensas impedir Ragnarök? – quiso saber Thor.

-Destruyendo alianzas – contestó Loki, confiado.

·········································

Hola: Ya están de regreso a Asgard. El trato de Loki entregando su cabeza y después estafando no es de mi invención, sino que está sacado de la mitología nórdica. Así se burla de dos enanos, Sindri y Brock, a los que les había pedido que le construyeran regalos para los dioses.


	15. Chapter 15: Redención

Redención

Al corporizarse en el Puente de Asgard, Loki y Thor se encontraron con la mirada severa e impenetrable de Heimdall. Era llamativo que el Guardián mantuviera la espada con la punta hacia abajo, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, sin demostrar ningún signo de ataque. Después de todo, Loki era nuevamente buscado por la justicia del reino y era su deber entregarlo por la fuerza, si cruzaba la entrada.

Thor se adelantó con el brazo en alto, en actitud de paz.

-Heimdall, amigo, soy yo.

-¡Alto! – lo detuvo el Guardián y observó a Loki intensamente -. Dos príncipes idénticos penetraron en Asgard bajo mi vigilancia. Sólo uno es el verdadero. Acusado de nuevos crímenes, escapaste y regresas con este príncipe. ¿Qué tienes para decir que yo no sepa, Loki, hijo de Odin?

-El que dejaste entrar en Asgard primero es Malekith, el maldito, disfrazado – contestó Loki, esperando que al menos esta vez se le creyera -. Robó la identidad del verdadero Thor, aquí presente, ayudado por la diosa Hela. Por eso la magia era muy potente y no alcanzaste a descubrir el engaño.

-Hablas de la diosa del Inframundo con mucha familiaridad – observó Heimdall con recelo -. ¿Desde cuándo Hela envía espías a este reino?

-Escucha, amigo – intervino Thor, ansioso -. El tiempo corre, ponme a prueba y déjame pasar que mientras discutimos, Malekith hace estragos en mi nombre.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el Guardián. Aunque su expresión no variaba, Loki supo que se había entusiasmado con el reto -. Hay una pregunta que sólo el verdadero primogénito de Odin podría responder.

-Adelante – apremió el príncipe.

-¿Qué presa cazaste la primera vez que viajaste por este portal con el Rey, tu padre?

Thor quedó pasmado. Esperaba una respuesta más complicada, un recorrido por su psiquis que revelara los misterios más recónditos de su personalidad. La pregunta del Guardián lo desilusionó, aunque después de pensarlo, entendió lo inteligente y simple que era.

-No cacé ninguna – contestó con naturalidad -. No me atreví a quitarle la vida a ningún animal y mi padre me felicitó por ello. Pero como temía que mis amigos se burlaran de mí, recogí un bisonte azul que ya estaba muerto, y lo traje y presenté como mi primera presa.

Loki miró a su esposo, boquiabierto. Recordaba perfectamente el bisonte y la admiración que había sentido por su hermano mayor. Con Fandral y Volstagg, había escuchado de sus propios labios una historia de aventuras y proeza heroica para cazarlo, que ahora descubría como una mentira enorme. Al Príncipe del Engaño no le cayó nada bien haber sido embaucado.

Por el contrario, Heimdall pareció satisfecho.

-Pueden pasar – se hizo a un lado.

Los esposos salieron de Bifrost y en el puente multicolor una legión de soldados, con Fandral a la cabeza, montaba guardia para apresar a Loki en cuanto se presentase.

-Thor – exclamó Fandral y brincó del caballo -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta es qué hace el usurpador sentado en el trono de mi padre – replicó el príncipe, severo -. Malekith, el maldito, robó mi identidad y los engañó a todos, menos a Loki y a mi madre – abrazó protectoramente a su esposo por la espalda -. Llevadme ante el impostor para que quede su engaño al descubierto.

Fandral entrecerró los ojos como ranuras.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hace Loki contigo?

Loki abrió las cuchillas de su lanza a la defensiva.

Fandral y sus soldados se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡Aguarden! – detuvo Thor con autoridad -. Yo soy el verdadero Thor Odinson.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerte? – desafió Fandral -. La trampa de Loki y su verdadera identidad quedaron al descubierto. ¿Cómo podemos saber que no eres un enemigo disfrazado, que se alió a Loki? Después de todo, resultó ser un jotun.

Loki estaba furioso y solo la mano de su consorte en la espalda, le impidió brincar sobre los guerreros.

-¿Por qué habría Loki de habernos engañado cuando nos demostró durante meses que podíamos confiar en él? – inquirió Thor -. Lleva al heredero de Asgard en el vientre. No tiene motivos para traicionarnos. Además viajó hasta el Inframundo para traerme de regreso. Si era culpable como Malekith les hizo creer, ¿por qué regresó conmigo sabiendo que lo están buscando?

Fandral suspiró, pensando que solo el príncipe genuino podía razonar demostrando estar tan enceguecido por Loki. Solo Thor podía estar tan estúpidamente enamorado. Pero había recibido la orden de apresar al joven en cuanto regresara al reino.

-Me ordenaron que llevara a Loki prisionero ante el rey – explicó el guerrero -. Si se resisten, deberemos recurrir a la fuerza.

"Fuerza", se repitió el joven hechicero y los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Solo el verdadero Thor posee el verdadero Mjolnir – anunció Loki, y para que le prestaran atención, escondió las cuchillas de su lanza y la bajó -. El impostor, ahora sentado en el trono, solo posee una réplica. Permitan que este Thor ponga el arma a prueba y así quedará descubierto que es el príncipe y mi legítimo consorte.

Thor asintió y se volvió hacia Fandral, buscando su acuerdo.

-Te pondremos a prueba – aceptó el guerrero -. Si portas el Mjolnir legítimo, la pasarás. Si no, serás llevado ante el Rey y con Loki, recibirán su castigo.

Heimdall había estado escuchando la discusión y se presentó en la entrada para proponer el desafío.

-Sólo el Mjolnir legítimo sería capaz con su golpe de despertar al Padre de Todos.

-Está vez Odin no duerme su sueño, sino que fue hechizado – explicó Loki.

-Entonces, que rompa el hechizo – decidió Fandral y ordenó a los soldados que se movieran para dejar un espacio vacío en el puente -. Un golpe de su cabeza dado por el verdadero Thor tiene el poder de romper cualquier encantamiento.

Thor miró a su consorte. Loki simplemente asintió.

Heimdall sujetó con más fuerza su espada apoyada en el piso y asintió también al príncipe.

Thor se concentró y alzó el martillo tan alto como su brazo se lo permitía. Con la mirada apuntando en el arma, Loki se acercó al Guardián, convencido de que el reto resultaría exitoso.

Fandral observaba fijo Mjolnir junto con sus guerreros.

Tres rayos brotaron de las alturas y cayeron sobre el martillo, cargándolo de energía. Thor sintió el poder en su puño y golpeó el suelo. Un sonido estrepitoso retumbó. Todos permanecieron expectantes.

El príncipe se volvió hacia Loki, que asintió de cuenta nueva.

-Pronto sabremos si Padre de Todos ha despertado – Fandral rompió el silencio.

Pasaron diez minutos.

-Hogun se está acercando con la noticia – anticipó Heimdall, observando a los lejos con su mirada abarcadora.

No tardaron en distinguir en la distancia a un jinete, que a medida que fue acercándose, se reveló como Hogun. El guerrero desmontó y se acercó directo a Fandral, sin notar a Thor ni a Loki.

-Padre de Todos acaba de despertar – comunicó -. Él me ha enviado a darte la noticia – entonces, advirtió a los recién llegados, y quiso quitar su espada -. ¡Ahí está Loki!

-Aguarda – lo sujetó Fandral del brazo -. Antes de regresar a palacio, hay algo que debes saber, amigo.

Thor se adelantó, tomando la palabra.

-Mjolnir acaba de confirmar mi identidad. Soy el verdadero Thor. Regresé del Inframundo, a donde Loki fue a buscarme para traerme a casa. El que está ahora sentado en el trono es Malekith disfrazado.

En presencia de todos, Fandral se hincó de rodillas con una mano en el pecho para saludar a su amigo como el auténtico príncipe. Los demás soldados obedecieron el gesto y lo imitaron.

-Si Malekith es quien está sentado en el trono, debemos detenerlo – dijo Hogun, sorprendido.

-Y lo haremos con este plan – resolvió Thor -. Ustedes nos escoltarán a mi consorte y a mí, como prisioneros ante Malekith. Una vez que estemos en su presencia, lo desenmascaremos.

De pronto, oyeron ruidos semejantes a truenos y al observar el firmamento, vieron que la bóveda del cielo se resquebrajaba como un bloque de hielo golpeado. Cayeron trozos semejantes a fragmentos de cristal y de las hendiduras, se abrieron paso los gigantes de hielo. Jotunheim los invadía.

-Malekith los debe haber llamado – dedujo el príncipe y alzó Mjolnir para energizarla.

Los gigantes brincaban desde el cielo sobre el puente multicolor y atacaban a los soldados. Los asgardianos no tardaron en repeler el ataque con más ahínco. Desde el umbral de Bifrost, Heimdall levantó la espada para defender el portal.

A la cabeza de los jotuns, luchaba un gigante más alto que los demás, con los cabellos negros y crespos, y ojos rojos como la sangre. Era Rungnir, su nuevo soberano.

-No toquen al hijo de Laufey – ordenó el rey al distinguir a Loki, y sonrió malicioso -. Él es quien dará inicio a la Batalla Final.

-¡Loki! – llamó Thor, mientras descargaba su martillo contra el pecho de un gigante y lo hacía comer el suelo multicolor -. Entra en el Puente con Heimdall. Refúgiate allí. Tienes que proteger a nuestro hijo.

Pero Loki se mantuvo firme, con la lanza en posición de ataque. Antes de que Thor pudiera hacer algo, un gigante llegó para aplastar al joven y se encontró con que no era más que una ilusión óptica. El príncipe sonrió con alivio al ver al verdadero Loki ya dentro de Bifrost, y continuó la lucha.

-¡Los gigantes siguen entrando! – advirtió Fandral a sus amigos, viendo nuevas grietas en la cúpula del cielo -. No podremos avanzar hacia el palacio.

-Yo iré a desenmascarar a Malekith – afirmó Thor.

-Lo harás conmigo – apareció Loki a su lado y soltó un rayo contra un enemigo que se abalanzaba sobre su esposo -. Me necesitas para vencerlo.

Thor abrazó a su consorte y alzó Mjolnir hacia lo alto. Mientras que Fandral y Hogun les cubrían las espaldas, el martillo se elevó por los aires llevando a su amo y a Loki volando hacia el palacio.

Rungnir soltó un rugido cuando notó que Loki se escapaba y ordenó a dos gigantes que los persiguieran. Pero el martillo alcanzó gran altura y a pesar de su tamaño, no pudieron alcanzarlos.

Al tiempo que el príncipe y su consorte se marchaban, de las mismas grietas comenzaron a aparecer las walkirias, con Brünnhilde, su comandante y reina, a la cabeza y arremetieron con sus espadas contra los jotuns. Cabalgaban por los aires y estaban vestidas con sus armaduras plateadas, y sus trenzas doradas flameaban con cada movimiento.

·······················

Sif comprobó la falta de misericordia del falso Thor cuando la envió a un calabozo apartado como castigo por haber sido embaucada.

Ansiosa, la guerrera recorría el espacio reducido en círculos, armando y desarmando mentalmente diferentes planes para escapar. En un momento ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con Loki dentro de la celda. Estaba vestido como lo hacía comúnmente: con una túnica sencilla de tono verde, calzas y botas oscuras, y el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Su vientre le dio la impresión de que había aumentado más.

-Regresé con el verdadero Thor a Asgard – comunicó Loki -. Él está buscando a Malekith, mientras que yo vine a liberarte.

Sif no digo nada. Solo tragó saliva y con ella el orgullo y la bronca por haberse equivocado.

Loki caminó alrededor de la joven, observando el calabozo.

-Cometiste un error simple y te condenó como a una criminal peligrosa – comentó, mirándola intensamente -. Parece que Thor se volvió despiadado en poco tiempo, o quizás no es el verdadero como te lo advertí, ¿no te parece? ¿Todavía sigues convencida de que no se trata de Malekith bajo un disfraz?

-Ya no – negó Sif -. El rey sentado en el trono de Asgard no es Thor.

El joven sonrió, satisfecho.

-Te sacaré de aquí para que me ayudes a quitarlo del trono.

-Lo haré – prometió la guerrera con sinceridad. Lejos quedaba su actitud altanera para con Loki -. Estuve pensando que entonces, si tenías razón significa que Padre de Todos y la reina están bajo un mismo hechizo. Hay que liberarlos.

-El verdadero Thor ya liberó a Padre de Todos con Mjolnir – explicó Loki -. Con él curado, mi madre despertará en cualquier momento. La ruptura del hechizo atrajo a los gigantes de hielo, que están invadiendo Bifrost. Fandral y Hogun ya están allí. Pero necesito que me ayudes a mí a preparar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una poción especial – respondió el joven y con un giro de su muñeca en el aire, la puerta se abrió -. Adelante, Sif. Ya eres libre.

La guerrera pasó a su lado y asintió como signo de agradecimiento y convenio.

Loki creó una ilusión de la joven dentro de la celda para despistar a los guardias y se marcharon.

························

El palacio entero se comportaba como si Ragnarök ya se hubiera desatado. En los pasillos, la gente observaba con curiosidad a los soldados, que corrían de un lado al otro en grupos, y en la sala del trono no se podía establecer el orden a causa del cuchicheo y la confusión. Los nueve nobles estaban angustiados y llenos de vergüenza, no de forma visible, pero se palpaba su nerviosismo detrás de los rostros adustos. Habían nombrado rey a Malekith, el maldito, mientras que Padre de Todos yacía hechizado. Al despertarse y después de que Hogun partiera con la noticia al Puente, Odin convocó a una reunión y alertó a todos de lo que sabía: antes de dormir bajo los efectos del hechizo, presintió que el que regresaba era el brujo bajo la apariencia de su hijo para engañarlos.

Encargó a Volstagg que encontrara a Malekith y lo llevara ante él. Bajo las órdenes del robusto guerrero, los soldados recorrían el palacio y las calles de la ciudad pero el falso Thor, imaginando que Odin despertaría con la verdad, se refugió bajo las identidades de diferentes personas de la Corte para llegar al Teseracto, tal cual Loki lo había hecho antes.

Transformado en un guardia, Malekith entró en la cámara de las armas y después de atacar a los custodios exitosamente, se dirigió hacia el Teseracto.

-No tiene objeto llevártelo, Malekith – habló el príncipe legítimo a sus espaldas -. Loki lo hechizó de manera que resulte inservible para cualquiera que no sea él. Seguramente lo usarás para pagar a los jotuns la invasión que están cometiendo.

Malekith volteó hacia Thor y sus facciones se convirtieron en las del hechicero oscuro.

-Thor Odinson – saludó, enseñando su dentadura descarnada -. ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte de regreso!

-Loki me liberó del Inframundo – contestó el príncipe, orgulloso -. Hela te traicionó y aceptó canjear mi libertad por su cabeza. Pero Loki fue más astuto y la engañó.

-Se suponía que no saldrías más de allí – exclamó el brujo, crispado -. La diosa me dio su palabra.

-Y te mintió – replicó el joven, saboreando su confusión -. Mejor abandona esta idea de iniciar el fin del mundo. ¿Crees que Hela aceptará reinar contigo? Ella quiere Ragnarök para recolectar la mayor cantidad de almas esclavas. Cuando llegue el momento, nos llevará a ti y a mí, nos llevará a todos. No conoce aliados, solo servidores.

Malekith retrocedió un paso, negándose a creerle. Thor se adelantó uno para convencerlo.

-Detén las guerras que se avecinan en los distintos reinos – apeló el príncipe -. Retira a tus elfos de Midgard. Si Raganrök se inicia moriremos todos. Hela no te salvará ni te convertirá en su rey. No recibirás ningún trato especial, ella solo busca las almas. Masacrará a mi gente, a la tuya, a la de los otros reinos. ¿Realmente quieres padecer esta cacería?

-Poco a nada me importa tu suerte, o la de los elfos – contestó Malekith sin una pizca de compasión -. No necesitaré la corona de Svartalfheim, cuando reine con Hela sobre el Universo entero.

-¿Eres tan cerrado que no ves lo que está ocurriendo? – increpó Thor, perdiendo la paciencia -. ¡Hela te traicionó! ¡Mírame! Me permitió salir y venir a desenmascararte. ¿Crees que te dejará compartir su trono? ¡Te está usando, Malekith!

El orgullo de Malekith superaba la misma realidad y sin ver lo evidente, replicó enceguecido.

-Vine con la misión de llevarme de regreso al niño que está por nacer – sacó una lanza de entre sus ropajes, y la apuntó en dirección al príncipe -. No te preocupes por Raganök, porque la vivirás ya estando en Valhalla.

El brujo disparó la lanza, que con la magia de su aliada, era mucho más potente que la de cualquier asgardiano. Thor se cubrió el pecho con Mjolnir. En un parpadeo, una sombra se interpuso entre él y el rayo, que rebotó y dio de lleno en Malekith. El hechicero se echó hacia atrás y cayó con violencia encima del Teseracto, que instintivamente le dio una descarga fulminante para defenderse. Un humo negro cubrió la cámara y al disiparse, Thor vio en el piso a Loki gravemente herido. Él había sido la sombra protectora.

-¡No! – gritó con la fuerza de sus pulmones y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Con loca angustia, lo meció en brazos, pasándole la mano a través del rostro -. ¡Loki! ¿Qué hiciste? Despierta, Loki. ¡Despierta, por favor!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, observó a Malekith calcinado en el piso. La energía del Teseracto lo había incinerado. Observó a Loki de cuenta nueva. El rayo había impactado en su pecho y su corazón apenas latía. No podía permitir que se muriera. ¡Jamás!

Sif se presentó detrás de una columna. Vio a su amor idílico meciendo al Príncipe del Engaño y no pudo menos que compadecerse. Se acercó sin hacer ruido e inclinándose junto a Thor, le susurró.

-Él está bien. Me pidió que te dijera que permanecería así por varias horas para que no te preocuparas. Sabía lo que hacía cuando te salvó. Ni él ni tu hijo corren peligro.

Thor la miró, interrogante, y sonrió suavemente. Loki era el dios de las travesuras y siempre se traía algo entre manos.

·································

Con la muerte de Malekith, sus elfos perdieron el poder de Hela que su rey les extendía, y, uno a uno, notaron con espanto cómo sus armas invencibles desparecían o se convertían en polvo. Al darse cuenta, los Vengadores contraatacaron con ganas. El más entusiasmado fue Hulk, que se divirtió a lo loco aplastando duendes como si fueran puré. Desesperados, los elfos abrieron un portal hacia su mundo y huyeron. La Tierra quedó libre.

En el Puente, Rungnir advirtió la muerte de su aliado. Las walkirias también y Brünnhilde les ordenó atacar con más ahínco. Fandral y sus guerreros notaron que de repente los gigantes emprendían la retirada por las mismas grietas por las que habían entrado y éstas, a su vez, se cerraban, dejando la cúpula celeste intacta.

-Algo tuvo que haber pasado – reflexionó Hogun.

Fandral asintió. Indudablemente Thor y Loki habían conseguido la forma de salirse con la suya.

-El Príncipe del Engaño consiguió vencer a Malekith, el maldito – murmuró Fandral y, por primera vez, nombró a Loki con admiración.

Desde su carro tirado por corceles alados, Brünnhilde despidió a los guerreros asgardianos con un gesto y las walkirias también se marcharon utilizando el portal del Puente, que Heimdall acababa de abrirles.

Roto el hechizo, Frigga despertó y sus doncellas se aproximaron a atenderla. La reina recordó los últimos instantes antes de dormirse y con una ansiedad desconocida en ella, hizo a las jóvenes a un lado y corrió hacia la sala del trono. Se sintió un tanto aliviada al ver a Odin rodeado por el Alto Consejo. Antes de que alcanzara a dialogar con su esposo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y el legítimo Thor entró portando Mjolnir y con Loki inconsciente en sus brazos. Sif lo seguía pasos atrás.

-Él está bien – aseguró el príncipe a sus padres -. Quiero llevarlo a su cama para que se sienta cómodo.

Con el alivio pintado en el rostro, Frigga se acercó a su hijo menor y le apoyó una mano sobre la frente. Luego sonrió, enigmática.

-¿Qué percibiste, madre? – quiso saber Thor.

-Loki está deteniendo Ragnarök y salvándonos a todos – contestó la reina, llena de orgullo.

······················

-Por la noche, horas más tarde, Loki despertó en su lecho, rodeado de su familia. Tenía a Frigga a su izquierda y a Thor a su derecha, su esposo le sostenía una mano, mientras que su madre le acariciaba el rostro. A los pies de la cama, estaba Odin. Loki no se sentía cansado ni mareado, y apenas abrió los ojos, quiso sentarse. No aceptó la ayuda ni de la reina, ni del príncipe, y con la mano apoyada en el vientre para nivelar su peso, se incorporó en el colchón por sus propios medios.

-Evitaste Ragnarök – anticipó su madre -. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-La invasión de los gigantes al Puente me dio la respuesta – replicó el joven, feliz de sentirse escuchado y creído -. Al verlos abrirse camino a través del cielo, tomé conciencia de la dimensión de la guerra que se estaba gestando. Pensé que si Raganrök surgía de la guerra, solo la paz podría detenerlo. Sif me ayudó a conseguir los ingredientes para preparar una pócima, que me permitió viajar a distintos reinos. Para teletransportarme necesitaba energía y usé el rayo de Malekith como portal. Visité Alfheim, Muspelheim, Nidavellir y Vanadeim. Los reinos estaban listos para enfrentarse unos contra otros. Me presenté ante el soberano de cada uno y les expliqué el plan de Hela para iniciar Raganrök con el nacimiento de mi hijo. Pero les confesé que no era posible que su venida al mundo desencadenase su fin.

-Por el amor – añadió Frigga con los ojos iluminados por la sabiduría del joven.

-¿El amor? – preguntó Thor sin entender.

-El amor como dicotomía del odio de la guerra – explicó Odin, también maravillado con Loki, y afirmó -. La sangre de ningún niño que sea amado puede ser utilizada porque Raganrök surgirá del odio, nunca del amor. Les confesaste con sinceridad cuánto amas al niño. ¡Por todos mis ancestros! ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de esto antes?

-Les expliqué cuánto amaba a mi hijo y que mi amor lo protegería de ser utilizado por Hela – confirmó Loki -. Por primera vez no necesité recurrir a artilugios ni mentiras. Usé la verdad y me creyeron. Cada soberano firmó un acuerdo de paz y con la tranquilidad que a partir de ahora impera en los reinos, Ragnarök no podrá desatarse por centurias.

-¡Eres increíble! – exclamó Thor, sin salir del asombro, y, riendo y llorando, lo abrazó y besó -. ¡Lo conseguiste, Loki! Detuviste Raganrök. Ni aun los más sabios lo hubieran logrado.

Loki sonrió ligero porque ahora sí el agotamiento comenzaba a pedirle cuentas. Frigga lo felicitó con un abrazo, mientras que Odin se dirigió a la puerta y ordenó a los guardias que trajeran urgentemente al Alto Consejo.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – preguntó la reina a Loki y el joven asintió.

Entre Thor y ella lo ayudaron a incorporarse y lo acompañaron hasta un sillón, donde se arrojó con cansancio visible.

Los nueve nobles no demoraron en presentarse. Odin se acercó a Loki y de pie a su lado, anunció a sus consejeros:

-Loki, mi hijo menor, injustamente condenado por Malekith, el maldito, en presencia de todos, ha salvado a Asgard y al Universo entero.

Los nobles asintieron sin hacer preguntas, aunque las tenían y en demasía. Frigga sonrió al igual que Thor y Loki sintió una mezcla de orgullo, alegría y la calidez reconfortante por saberse querido y admirado.

-Quiero convocar a una ceremonia en la sala del Trono con todos los cortesanos, soldados y ministros – continuó anunciando Odin -. En ella se rendirán honores de héroe a Loki, y yo mismo le devolveré su título de Príncipe de Asgard con sus derechos.

Ni aun con sus mejores habilidades, Loki pudo disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Porque es mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de él – continuó Odin, maravillándolo todavía más -. Aunque nunca dejé de quererlo, hoy, además de cariño siento admiración por él.

Los nobles dieron su aprobación con una reverencia y cuando ellos y los reyes se hubieron ido, Thor se puso de rodillas junto a su esposo, le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y lo besó.

-Solo desde que te amé conocí la felicidad – le confesó, emocionado y fascinado.

Y Loki se dio cuenta de que sentía lo mismo.

···················

Hola:

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Tomé el nombre de Brünnhilde de una de las cuatro óperas de Richard Wagner "El Anillo de los Nibelungos", que se las recomiendo si no lo han escuchado. Se llama "La Walkiria" y es la tercera, si no me equivoco, de la tetralogía. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al verla porque tuvo una importante influencia en Tolkien y los fans de este autor encontrarán muchas similitudes.

Por si a alguien le interesa, publiqué otra historia bajo mi otro seudónimo, Midhiel, la encontrarán aquí, en slasheaven y en amor yaoi. Es un Sherlock John de Sherlock de la BBC y se llama "John, El Leprechaun".


	16. Chapter 16: La Ceremonia

Antes quiero responder un comentario que solo puedo hacerlo por aquí.

**To Nimmi**: Hi! Thanks a lot for your review. My English is not very good but I understood what you write and I agree. Laufey is Loki's giant mother in norse myth and we don´t know anything about his mother in the movies so mpreg is possible in this fandom. I thank you a lot for reading this fic in translation by Google Chrome. I used a magical explanation for the mpreg here but I read stories where Loki's pregnancy is explained by the fact he is a Jotun. I dislike rape or extreme violence so I wanted Loki to actually initiate sex. I thank you a lot for your words and thanks to your friend for recced my story. I hope you continue enjoying.

Ahora sí, el capítulo.

La Ceremonia

Malekith despertó en el mismo calabozo donde había estado confinado Thor. No, en realidad no despertó sino que había llegado al Inframundo por haber fallecido. Lo primero que percibió al recuperar la conciencia fue un dolor intolerable en todo el cuerpo. Lógico, la descarga del Teseracto lo había quemado de pies a cabeza. A duras penas ahogó un grito de dolor e intentó incorporarse pero era tal el padecimiento que apenas se alzó y ya se desplomó nuevamente en el piso pedregoso.

Hela entró y en medio del sufrimiento agónico, Malekith olfateó su aroma pestilente. La diosa se le acercó despacio, la amargura por la derrota y el haber sido embaucada por Loki le quitaban la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tu ineptitud me impidió triunfar – lo acusó, agria y despiadada -. Te entregué el trono de Asgard en tus propias manos pero dejaste que se descubriera el engaño y saboteaste mi plan. Tampoco conseguiste al niño y por tu culpa, Loki detuvo Ragnarök.

Malekith cerró los ojos, castañeando los dientes. No podía seguir soportando tal dolor. Con sus rayos había quemado a miles de seres y ahora sentía en su carne el padecimiento cruel que les había provocado con el fuego. Pero aun así, entre tanto tormento, tuvo fuerzas para espetarle.

-Tú liberaste a Thor y permitiste que regresara a Asgard – hizo una pausa y respiró profundo mientras su rostro se contraía por la increíble tortura -. No me diste tiempo para conseguir al niño.

-¡Loki escapó primero de tus manos! – exclamó Hela, fuera de sí -. No quiero seguir oyendo tus excusas. Moriste luchando y por ello mereces visitar Valhalla pero también estás unido a mí por el pacto que hiciste y no te permitiré abandonar jamás mis dominios. Desde hoy tú, Malekith, el maldito, te convertirás en una más de mis sombras. Tus emociones, tu odio, tus ambiciones, todo, absolutamente todo, me pertenecerá a mí. Tu vida será un vacío negro e insufrible por toda la eternidad. Pero como tu decepción supera a cualquiera que haya tenido, te condenaré a que el dolor corporal irrefrenable que estás padeciendo te acompañe por siempre. ¡Adelante esclavas mías! Recolectad a vuestro nuevo compañero.

Las tropas de sombras se colaron a través de los muros y con los brazos extendidos cual cuchillas negras, se lanzaron entre aullidos sobre el aterrado prisionero.

Hela recuperó su sonrisa feroz mientras observaba, sádica y victoriosa, como Malekith se consumía entre gemidos escalofriantes.

····················

-¡No puedo creer que me lo haya perdido! – reclamó Volstagg, mientras masticaba una pata de carnero en el comedor -. Yo, buscando a ese desquiciado, y ustedes dos enfrentando gigantes con la ayuda de las walkirias, y tú, Sif, ayudando a Loki, al nuevo héroe de Asgard, a detener el fin del mundo.

-No te preocupes – le palmeó el hombro Fandral a modo de consuelo y se sentó a su lado-. No fue la última batalla, aunque el temor por Raganrök ya esté lejos.

-Cuéntanos más, Sif – solicitó Hogun, sentándose junto a sus amigos -. ¿Cómo ayudaste a Loki?

-No hay mucho que agregar. Loki me sacó de la celda y me llevó al subsuelo, donde tenía montado su laboratorio de antes de exiliarse. Se sorprendió al notar que Padre de Todos había ordenado que se conservara intacto, aunque puso una cerradura de oro, que Loki tuvo que romper con un hechizo. Adentro estaban sus libros, polvos y material para preparar pócimas. Lo ayudé con los ingredientes y elaboró una fórmula líquida, y la bebió. Después me pidió que lo acompañara a la Cámara de las Armas y al ver a Malekith y a Thor discutiendo, me hizo prometerle que le avisaría a Thor que él y el niño estarían a salvo. Recibió el rayo, yo cumplí mi promesa y acompañé a nuestro amigo al salón del trono con Loki inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá con Loki? – cuestionó Hogun.

-Odin le devolverá su título y se le rendirán los honores de un héroe – contestó Volstagg con el último bocado.

-Bien merecido lo tiene – añadió Hogun y sus tres amigos acordaron con él, asintiendo.

·························

Al día siguiente el salón del trono se vistió de gala. La Corte entera se congregó, aliviada y ansiosa por rendir tributo al príncipe que con su ingenio había detenido el fin del mundo. Los reyes estaban ubicados en sus respectivos tronos y sonreían felices por haber recuperado a su hijo menor. En el momento indicado, Odin golpeó el suelo con su cetro y las puertas se abrieron de par en par para que Thor, el Príncipe Heredero, ingresara escoltando a Loki.

Loki estaba radiante. No por los honores y títulos, sino porque al fin había recuperado a toda su familia. A fin de cuentas, el rencor hacia su padre se había enmendado porque finalmente Odin lo había reconocido y valorado por lo que él era. Se había ganado el afecto y admiración del pueblo de Asgard y podía estar seguro que sin importar la raza, su hijo sería aceptado por la gente. Sin embargo, había dos cuestiones que le provocaban mayor alegría y alivio. Una, que su padre se enorgulleciera de él y dos, saber que Ragnarök no se desataría en un futuro próximo y podría dar a luz en paz y criar a su hijo con su consorte. Su hijo. Loki sentía que lo amaba tanto como a Thor. Por ellos y solo por ellos, había arriesgado su vida. Por amor a ellos se había enfrentado a la mismísima Hela y solo por protegerlos se había atrevido a visitar cada reino del universo para detener la guerra inminente.

Vestido con su traje de guerrero asgardiano, Loki se detuvo junto a la escalinata sin arrodillarse a causa de su vientre. Con una mirada de profundo orgullo, Odin descendió sosteniendo la lanza que su hijo menor usara, con ambas manos y se la depositó en los suyas.

-Como muestra de reconciliación, el pueblo de Asgard encarnado en mi persona, te devuelve tu propia arma, Loki Odinson, para que la utilices sabiamente y defiendas este reino. Que en tus manos no sea un instrumento de guerra sino de paz.

Loki sonrió ligeramente al sentir en sus dedos la lanza que lo había acompañado durante su exilio. Durante tres años había sido su única compañera fiel y muchas memorias pasaron por su mente, oscuras algunas, brillantes otras. Mas no era ocasión de mirar el pasado y alzando los ojos hacia su padre, solo asintió, condescendiente.

Un ujier le acercó al rey una corona de laurel de oro depositada en un cojín, para nombrarlo nuevamente príncipe.

Pero la cúpula de la sala vibró y se resquebrajó como vidrio quebrado. Thor apenas alcanzó a cerrar el puño con fuerza sobre Mjolnir, cuando ocho mujeres bajaron sobre caballos alados y detrás, Brünnhilde en su imponente carro. Eran las walkirias.

Las guerreras aterrizaron junto a Thor y Loki y sólo Brünnhilde bajó. Había dejado atrás su armadura para lucir un vestido blanco y su cabello áureo lucía suelto sobre los hombros, con una diadema de plata. La walkiria saludó a Odin con una inclinación y el rey asintió respetuosamente. Luego se volvió hacia Loki.

-Con valor y astucia detuviste Ragnarök – anunció Brünnhilde solemnemente al joven -. Por haber salvado al mundo de su destrucción, te hemos traído este obsequio. Una espada forjada con los metales que crecen en Valhalla, y esculpida por mis hermanas. No hay arma más poderosa que esta y es solo comparable con Mjolnir. Su filo puede abrir hasta el metal más sólido y su punta puede atravesar cualquier barrera. No habrá enemigo que se resista a su hoja. Lucha con valor para protegernos, Loki. Úsala con sabiduría para seguir manteniendo la paz y construyendo sin destruir.

De su vestido, Brünnhilde sacó una espalda larga con una hoja que brillaba como un espejo luminoso. Su mango era de oro y tenía esculpidas las iniciales de las nueve walkirias y una imagen de Walhalla.

Loki contempló la joya con fascinación y asintió a modo de aceptación y agradecimiento.

Brünnhilde volteó hacia Odin.

-Una vez más mis hermanas y yo sellamos la alianza contigo, Padre de Todos, complacidas con tu gobierno de justicia y rectitud. Mientras Asgard sea regida con sabiduría, no habrá amenazas en ninguno de los nueve reinos.

La walkiria se subió al carro y tras alzar la mano, las demás jalaron las riendas de sus corceles. Las nueve hermanas se alejaron volando y después de atravesar la bóveda, la grieta se cerró por arte de magia.

Apenas pasada la sorpresa por la pomposa visita, los presentes observaron la espada, admirados. Era la primera vez que las famosas guerreras interrumpían una ceremonia para realizar un regalo. Muchos recién entendieron la dimensión de la importancia de lo que Loki había conseguido. Simplemente el joven había salvado al mundo.

Frigga estaba tan emocionada que solo lloraba y Thor sonreía con una mezcla de conmoción y admiración por su consorte.

El único que parecía no haber perdido la compostura era Odin. Alzó la corona de laureles y su hijo menor se quitó el casco y bajó la cabeza. Acto seguido, el rey lo coronó, mientras los presentes exclamaban: "¡Salve, Loki, Príncipe de Asgard!"

·····················

Loki se convirtió en príncipe y héroe de Asgard a la vez. Para una persona acostumbrada a vivir bajo las sombras y la indiferencia, el cambio fue notable. Al principio le costaba asistir a los banquetes y ceremonias, y ser el centro de los cumplidos y las miradas. Se sentía incómodo pero el apoyo y la confianza de Thor, así como los consejos de su madre, le quitaron la timidez y el poco recelo que aún le quedaba. Aprendió a disfrutar de su merecida fama y terminó sintiéndose a gusto.

Se podía decir que toda su vida Loki había buscado la aprobación de su padre y ahora tenía la del reino entero. Odin le dio un lugar preponderante dentro del Alto Consejo y su voz era escuchada junto con la de los nueve nobles. Desde pequeño había tenido la virtud de ver las cosas desde ángulos diferentes y sus opiniones ahora eran tomadas en cuenta con respeto.

Los amigos de Thor lo invitaban a sus reuniones y Loki se volvió asiduo a los encuentros en el salón de banquetes, donde Volstagg devoraba carneros enteros y los demás hacían comentarios jocosos. Antes de su exilio, Loki había participado discretamente de estas reuniones, pero ahora las disfrutaba y terminó formando una amistad profunda con Hogun, tan reservado y observador como él. Solían juntarse los seis al menos una vez a la semana y en varias ocasiones, el mismo Loki prestó sus aposentos para los encuentros.

Una noche regresaban a las habitaciones de Thor y Loki, ya de ocho meses, le pidió detenerse en la terraza que daba al Puente. Era una noche diáfana y las luces de la ciudad, con sus elevadas torres circulares, se mantenían encendidas. El puente multicolor fulguraba bajo las estrellas y el portal sobresalía, inmenso y redondo.

El joven no comprendía por qué deseaba tanto contemplar el paisaje y se mantuvo junto al balcón, mientras que Thor, pacientemente, le apretaba la mano con cariño. Loki se sentía tranquilo y feliz. El niño pataleó con ganas y se apoyó la mano sobre el vientre. Los sanadores y la misma Frigga, le habían asegurado que sería un bebé sano y fuerte. Loki tenía sentimientos encontrados con él, por un lado ansiaba conocerlo, fuera niña o niño, pero por el otro, después de nueve meses, le producía cierto dolor que abandonara su seno. Sentía que lo extrañaría y aunque después del parto pudiera sostenerlo en brazos, ya no sería lo mismo. Por el contrario Thor, que sólo podía sentir a su hijo a través de los movimientos dentro de su esposo y del crecimiento de su vientre, contaba las horas que faltaban para que naciera. Los sanadores les habían asegurado que no podía retrasarse más de dos semanas.

Ahora Loki contaba con una familia y un hogar en Asgard. La gente confiaba por primera vez en él y el universo entero le debía la paz. ¿Qué más podía desear? Sintió que ahora sus anhelos de grandeza del pasado le parecían ilusiones pasajeras comparadas con lo que había conseguido.

-Tu sonrisa es maravillosa, no me canso de observarla – opinó Thor y Loki recién se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba sonriendo.

Thor le presionó afectuoso la mano. Permanecieron algunos minutos más contemplando el paisaje sin hablar. Una estrella fugaz dibujó su estela en el cielo.

-En Midgard existe la costumbre de pedir tres deseos cuando aparece una – explicó Thor.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir que lo que ya tengo? – cuestionó Loki.

Thor sonrió y le regaló un beso suave. Entonces, Loki sintió una molestia ligera y se llevó la mano a la parte baja del vientre.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su esposo.

Loki cerró los ojos y se presionó el estómago con una contracción dolorosa.

-Ya es hora – avisó con calma.

Thor lo tomó de los hombros para acompañarlo a los aposentos y por el camino ordenó a unos guardias que llamaran a los guardias y a los sanadores.

··························

¡Hola! Disculpen el enorme retraso pero salí de vacaciones y aunque llevé la computadora, apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. Es un capítulo corto, que espero les guste y en el próximo conocerán al bebé.

Besos y que estén bien. ¡Gracias por leer el fic!


	17. Chapter 17: El Nacimiento

Antes responderé este comentario porque no tengo otro medio.

Para **Cat**: Me retrasé un poco pero pude terminar el capítulo y publicarlo. Para compensar el tiempo de espera, aquí está el siguiente. Besos

El Nacimiento

Aun antes de que sus doncellas le avisaran, Frigga percibió que su nieto venía al mundo, se vistió de prisa y se apresuró a los aposentos de su hijo menor. Los jóvenes acababan de llegar y aún no se habían presentado los sanadores. Mientras que Thor le pedía a su esposo que se recostara un rato en la cama para descansar, Loki recorría la habitación, ansioso.

Se trataba de un parto mágico como lo habían sido la concepción y el embarazo, y por eso no se regía por las reglas comunes. Para albergar al niño, el cuerpo de Loki había creado una cápsula mágica adherida a las paredes de su vientre, que debía desprenderse por medio de las contracciones. Una vez que se hubiera separado por completo, el joven recién estaría listo para que se la extrajeran junto con la criatura por medio de una cirugía. Para acelerar el desprendimiento, los sanadores le habían aconsejado que no se mantuviera quieto durante el trabajo de parto y por eso se esforzaba en caminar por la recámara con una mano apoyada en la espalda y gestos de dolor, mientras que Thor se empeñaba en llevarlo al lecho.

-¡Thor, basta! – estalló el joven, cansado y adolorido -. Si me acuesto, esto puede demorar un día entero y no estoy dispuesto a soportar el dolor por veinticuatro horas.

Thor respiró profundo para serenarse.

-Lo que te estoy proponiendo es que te acuestes a descansar hasta que lleguen los sanadores. Ellos te dirán qué hacer. Caminar en círculos sufriendo solo porque así lo consideras es absurdo. Estás gastando energías inútilmente.

Loki se detuvo para echarse hacia atrás, mientras sus dientes castañeaban por una poderosa contracción. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de replicarle.

-Thor, hazme el favor de dejarme solo. ¡Vete!

-¿Qué locuras estás diciendo? – protestó su esposo.

Frigga golpeó antes de entrar y se dirigió hacia Loki para abrazarlo. El joven gimió.

-Madre, hazle entender que debe recostarse un rato – reclamó Thor, exasperado -. Al menos hasta que lleguen los sanadores.

Frigga acarició la frente de su hijo menor y le besó la cabeza oscura.

-Vamos a sentarnos juntos en la cama – le susurró cariñosamente -. No es bueno que malgastes energía porque la necesitarás más tarde.

Sin decir nada, Loki se dejó llevar y permitió que su madre lo ayudase a acostarse sobre unos mullidos almohadones en la cama.

Thor rodó los ojos, aunque ahora se sentía aliviado sabiendo que Loki se estaba relajando.

Frigga cubrió a su hijo menor con una cobija y le apartó las hebras de pelo del rostro.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto, madre?

-Percibí que el niño venía en camino, hijo. ¿Deseas un vaso con agua?

Loki asintió y ella le sirvió de una jarra junto a la mesa de luz.

-No temas, Loki – sonrió Frigga, leyéndole el corazón -. Todo saldrá bien y muy pronto estaremos conociendo a tu pequeño.

Loki quiso replicarle que no tenía miedo pero calló. En verdad sentía un poco y por eso quería caminar para que la cápsula se desprendiera cuanto antes y el parto acabara pronto. Otra contracción lo sacudió y esta vez gritó con fuerza.

Thor se acercó, preocupado. Frigga le dio espacio para que se sentara junto a ellos. El príncipe le acarició con una mano la mejilla y con la otra el abultado vientre.

-Duele mucho – confesó Loki, mirándolo con lágrimas y enseguida se sintió tonto y débil. ¿Cómo iba a llorar él por contracciones? -. ¿Qué me está pasando? Actúo como un estúpido. Resistí cosas peores que esta. Esto no es nada comparado con los golpes de Hulk en Midgard. ¡Y tú mismo me partiste la espalda cuando me arrojaste de los aires contra una montaña, Thor!

-Calma. Está bien – le sonrió Thor, apretándole la mano -. Estás ansioso pero madre dijo que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Dónde están los sanadores? – reclamó Loki, arqueándose con una nueva contracción.

Respondiendo a su pedido, los tres sanadores entraron y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la reina.

-Atiéndanlo – ordenó Frigga y pidió a Thor que se hiciera a un lado con ella para que pudieran examinar al joven.

Mientras revisaban a Loki minuciosamente, Frigga llevó a su primogénito hasta la puerta.

-Loki está nervioso – explicó en voz baja -. Es algo natural. Te necesita más que nunca, por lo tanto, aunque rezongue y te grite que te alejes, no te apartes de él.

-Se comporta demasiado melodramático – observó Thor, mirando a su esposo de soslayo -. Casi no lo reconozco. Al principio estaba tranquilo pero ahora está fuera de control. Las contracciones son dolorosas pero él ha pasado por situaciones peores sin armar tanto escándalo.

-Las contracciones que sufre Loki son el triple de dolorosas que las de cualquier mujer – explicó Frigga -. Con ellas la cápsula se está desprendiendo de su carne. Sufre más que una parturienta común. Además está excitado por conocer al niño y preocupado porque nazca bien. Percibí mucho miedo en él.

-Pero si nos han asegurado que no corre peligro.

-No lo corre – aseguró su madre -. Pero es la primera vez que Loki se siente completamente feliz en su vida y teme por una maniobra inesperada del destino, perder al bebé y que su felicidad y la tuya se empañen para siempre.

Thor se consternó.

-¿Estás diciendo que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, Loki aún se siente inseguro y no cree poder ser feliz conmigo?

-Loki ha sufrido mucho, hijo – replicó su madre con tristeza -. Las heridas se cerraron y ahora se siente feliz, pero el recuerdo doloroso persiste. Es dichoso a tu lado y tiene un hogar con nosotros pero el temor de perdernos nuevamente no es algo que se evapore mágicamente de un día al otro.

Los sanadores terminaron de examinar al joven y uno de ellos se les acercó.

-La cápsula comenzó a desprenderse pero el proceso será lento – anunció gravemente -. Sugiero que el príncipe se levante y se mantenga activo todo el tiempo que pueda para acelerarlo.

Thor regresó a la cama y se sentó junto a la cabecera para mirar a su consorte directo a los ojos. Iba a asegurarle que todo saldría bien y que no tendría que temer nada, pero en lugar de eso prefirió besarlo con pasión. Loki se relajó con el gesto.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Loki – le aseveró, apretándole las manos protectoramente -. Te ayudaré a levantarte y vamos a caminar y a movernos juntos todo lo que haga falta para que nazca cuanto antes. No voy a alejarme de ti ni un segundo y quiero que confíes y te apoyes en mí, ¿de acuerdo, amor mío?

Loki asintió, mordiéndose los labios, y su mirada se notaba más tranquila. Thor y otro sanador lo ayudaron a incorporarse y abrazado al cuello de su esposo, comenzó a caminar con él en círculos, mientras las horas pasaban y el dolor aumentaba.

·································

Transcurrieron ocho horas y aunque el desprendimiento progresaba, las contracciones se hacían cada vez más frecuentes e intensas, y Loki apenas podía estarse en pie. Thor le daba aliento y soportaba con estoicismo cuando su adolorido esposo le clavaba las uñas como garras o escondía el rostro en su hombro y le mordía la carne. Sentía el vientre tenso contra el suyo y los músculos moviéndose por las contracciones. En esos instantes, lo acariciaba y empujaba contra sí. Ahora los dolores se sucedían uno detrás del otro y Loki no tenía respiro.

Frigga se mantenía cerca para ofrecerles lo que necesitaran y consolaba a su hijo menor con caricias.

Odin solo entró un momento y tras intercambiar palabras con los sanadores, se retiró discretamente. La reina no expresó reproche alguno porque lo conocía bien. Así se había comportado cuando ella estuvo de parto porque le costaba horrores ver sufrir a alguien querido.

De pronto Loki soltó un grito más fuerte que los anteriores y lloró de dolor. La contracción fue tan intensa, que apenas los brazos de su esposo impidieron que azotara el piso. El sanador que hacía guardia le pidió a Thor que lo recostara en la cama para examinarlo. Después de auscultarlo, anunció que la cápsula había terminado de separarse y el joven estaba listo para la cirugía.

Loki recibió la noticia con alivio porque sentía que el dolor y la angustia lo matarían en cualquier momento. La ansiedad de Thor aumentó e inmediatamente se convocó a los mejores cirujanos del palacio para la operación.

-Quiero acompañar a mi consorte – ordenó Thor y Loki suspiró aliviado. Aunque lo dormirían para abrirlo, se sentía más seguro sabiendo que su esposo estaría a su lado.

Los sanadores consultaron y se mostraron de acuerdo. Gracias a su magia, la herida de Loki cicatrizaría de inmediato y su recuperación llevaría corto tiempo. Lo durmieron con la infusión de una poderosa planta de propiedades somníferas y apenas cerró los ojos, el joven se olvidó de todo para sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Despertó una hora después, con su vientre perfectamente curado por acción de su propia magia y se encontró con Thor que le sonreía llorando.

-¿Qué es? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo nació? ¿Está sano? – interrogó Loki con desesperación.

-Calma – murmuró su esposo, pasándole la mano por la cara -. No te excites. Como nos lo aseguraron, nació perfectamente bien. Espera.

En un instante que a Loki le pareció una eternidad, Thor se acercó a la cuna junto a la cama y alzó un bulto envuelto en una manta blanca.

-Aquí tienes a nuestra hija, Loki – declaró depositándola en sus brazos.

El joven sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, tal fue su emoción. Con un nudo en la garganta, retiró la manta que cubría a su bebé y la contempló completa y desnuda. Lo primero que advirtió fueron sus manos con sus cinco dedos, sacudiéndose apenas, y sus pies quietecitos, con sus cinco dedos también. A grandes rasgos, tenía las mismas facciones que Thor pero su piel era de color azul por su herencia jotun. Una pelusa clara coronaba su cabeza. Loki no pudo evitar las lágrimas y mientras la acariciaba, la pequeña mutó su tez en una pálida como la suya. Había heredado su capacidad para cambiar de apariencia y, quizás, también su magia.

Secándose inútilmente las lágrimas, Thor se sentó a su lado en el colchón y admiró a la belleza que habían procreado.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Como lo habíamos acordado si era niña – contestó Loki -. Freyja.

-Freyja será entonces - confirmó Thor y extasiados se dedicaron a deleitarse con su hija.

La niña, aparte de dormir serena en los brazos de quien la había dado a luz, no hizo nada más, pero sus puñitos cerrándose, sus pucheros en sueño y la forma confiada en que se acomodó junto al pecho de Loki, fueron suficientes para confirmarles que habían traído al mundo a la persona más perfecta.

······························


	18. Chapter 18: Una Nueva Familia

Una Nueva Familia

Loki estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido. Cariñoso, Thor lo envolvió en sus brazos y se acomodó en la cama junto a él. Mientras lo contemplaba, recordó el amor fraternal que se habían tenido de niños. Después vinieron los celos no infundados como ahora entendía Thor, sino surgidos de las diferencias que Odin, de manera inconsciente, había creado entre ellos. Por este amor fraternal, Thor luchó por recuperar a Loki. Tuvieron que enfrentarse cara a cara, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, por poco destruir Midgard, todo para aprisionarlo y traerlo de regreso a Asgard.

Fue entonces, cuando paulatinamente y gracias al Sagrado Enlace de Oro, se enamoraron. Más tarde, por ese amor, burlaron juntos a la mismísima diosa del Inframundo, desarmaron la conspiración de Malekith para someter Asgard, y Loki detuvo el fin del mundo. El fruto final fue Freyja.

Sin incomodar a Loki en sus brazos, Thor observó la cuna. A raíz de su corta edad, la niña también dormía. Con el tiempo, cuando creciera, dejaría el sueño solo para situaciones especiales como lo hacían sus padres. Su piel se mantenía pálida. Thor estaba orgulloso de su tono cerúleo porque era un signo de las dos razas conviviendo en ella. A diferencia de Odin, tenía decidido educarla valorando su ascendencia jotun. No quería que como Loki, sufriera traumas y despreciara su propia herencia. Había aprendido que ser un gigante de hielo tenía la misma importancia que ser un asgardiano, o midgardiano porque lo que valía era el corazón de las personas, y Thor con su esposo se encargarían de que el de Freyja fuera uno de oro. Además nadie le quitaría su título de Princesa de Asgard y como Loki era considerado un héroe, varias semanas atrás, el Alto Consejo ya había determinado que azul o asgardiano, el bebé sería heredero al trono desde su nacimiento.

-Quiero verla – murmuró Loki, adormilado.

Thor volteó hacia su consorte, mientras que este se acomodaba melosamente en sus brazos. Le besó la cabeza y con suavidad, se volvió hacia la cuna para alzarla. Loki se despabiló lo suficiente para recibirla.

-¿Madre ya la conoce? – preguntó Loki, contemplando a su hija con fascinación.

-Apenas nació, mientras descansabas, padre y madre vinieron a conocerla – contestó Thor -. Volverán mañana para verte a ti.

-Tenía miedo – murmuró Loki con la voz entrecortada. No era propio de él confesar sus emociones y menos que menos, el temor que consideraba una debilidad -. Tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal en el parto y pudiera perderla.

Thor solo le besó la frente. En sueños, Freyja hizo un puchero y sacudió un puño.

-¿Crees que haya heredado tu carácter aguerrido? – bromeó Loki -. No podría soportar sus berrinches. Ya tengo suficientes con los tuyos.

Thor rió.

-Yo espero que no haya heredado tu capacidad para hacer travesuras.

-Me encantaría que tuviera mi magia.

-Heredó tu capacidad para cambiar de apariencia – reconoció Thor -. Más adelante deberás enseñarle a controlar y desarrollar ese poder.

Loki asintió mientras imaginaba los increíbles momentos que pasaría con su hija instruyéndola en la magia y enseguida pensó en hechizos sencillos para iniciarla. ¡Qué bien la pasarían los dos juntos! Él no había tenido ningún tutor de niño pero Freyja lo tendría a él y él se encargaría de que llegara a superarlo.

-Será la mejor hechicera en los Nueve Reinos vaticinó Loki con orgullo paternal y bostezó.

-Tienes que descansar más, amor – decidió Thor y con cuidado, quiso retirarle la niña -. El parto fue arduo y tu cuerpo te lo está pidiendo.

-Tú no lo hubieras soportado ni una hora – se mofó Loki, adormecido, pero retuvo a la niña con fuerza -. No me la quites todavía.

Thor se la acomodó de cuenta nueva pero sostuvo a su esposo con los brazos para darle soporte. Frigga ya le había advertido que a Loki le costaría separarse del bebé, especialmente los primeros meses. Había creado un lazo especial con ella por haberla tenido en su vientre. Los sanadores, además, le habían hablado de una especie de duelo provocado por la nostalgia que sufriría por no sentirla más dentro de él. Un proceso natural y común en las madres.

Con paciencia, Thor esperó a que Loki se durmiera mientras que lo ayudaba a sostener a Freyja a medida que sus brazos se relajaban. Apenas se durmió, se la retiró y depositó en la cuna. Acto seguido, besó con suavidad los labios de Loki para no despertarlo y se acomodó a su lado para seguir disfrutando de la noche.

·······················

A primeras horas de la mañana, los reyes se acercaron a saludarlos. Frigga resultó una abuela adorable. Con caricias y sonrisas, consiguió que la pequeña abriera los ojos y recién pudieron ver que había heredado los azules de Thor. Para Odin, Freyja resultó la perfección hecha carne. Ni su esposa ni sus hijos lo habían visto antes contemplar a alguien con tanto orgullo y cariño. La meció, le sonrió, le habló y bailó, sí, Odin, Padre de Todos, bailó con la niña por la habitación.

Frigga, además, se cercioró de que Loki estuviera curado por completo. No quedaba ninguna cicatriz de la cirugía ya que su propia magia había borrado cualquier herida y la piel en su vientre estaba limpia y tersa.

Cerca del mediodía, sus cuatro amigos los visitaron y Sif y Volstagg llevaron juguetes para Freyja. No le regalaron ropa porque, con su magia, Loki le había fabricado un ajuar digno de una princesa.

Más tarde los jóvenes recibieron la visita oficial de los nueve consejeros y en el transcurso de los días siguientes, la de distintos miembros honorables de la Corte. Freyja era la primera princesa real nacida en años y las circunstancias maravillosas de su llegada al mundo la hacían especial.

Una semana después, la niña fue presentada en una ceremonia a toda pompa. Estaba vestida con un traje blanco, bordado con hilos traídos de Valhalla y adornado con diminutas joyas diminutas extraídas de túneles de los Nueve Reinos. Era el atuendo de presentación de los herederos de Asgard, que sus padres habían usado cada uno en su momento. Por su parte, Loki le había puesto una gargantilla con una pequeña piedra verde con runas protectoras talladas. Ni Thor ni su madre se atrevieron a argumentarle que tal precaución era innecesaria en la ceremonia porque sabían que Loki era cauteloso por naturaleza y esta medida demostraba el amor que le tenía a su bebé.

Los dos príncipes se ubicaron de pie, a la izquierda del trono de su padre. Odin dijo un discurso que dejó traslucir el orgullo profundo que le producía su nieta y ordenó a los flamantes padres que se acercaran para enseñarla al pueblo. Loki le pasó la niña a su esposo y Thor la alzó bien alto para que todos pudieran verla. La piel de Freyja se veía pálida pero al momento de ser levantada, mutó en azul e impactó a los presentes.

Loki se mordió los labios y se preparó para vestirse de guerrero y corporizar su lanza para defenderla.

Haciendo caso omiso al tono de su tez, Odin exclamó, grave y regio.

-¡Salve Freyja, hija de Thor, Princesa de Asgard!

-¡Salve! – repitieron los consejeros y el público los imitó.

El miedo de Loki se evaporó cuando una efusiva y sincera cadena de aplausos resonó en la sala. Freyja pasó a ser oficialmente aceptada en Asgard y el pueblo la consideró heredera legítima.

Cuando Thor la devolvió a su esposo, la niña recuperó la palidez y Loki se preguntó si además de la habilidad para cambiar de apariencia, su hija no había heredado también su talento innato para las travesuras.

Durante el banquete, varios cortesanos se acercaron para cargarla pero el celoso Loki, con mucho protocolo, solo les permitió observarla. Freyja permaneció en sus brazos durmiendo tranquila.

Por la noche, sus padres la depositaron en su cuna, provisoriamente ubicada junto a la cama de Loki y, abrazados, permanecieron contemplándola. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Es el orgullo y la admiración de Asgard – reconoció Thor y guardó silencio, escogiendo las palabras antes de agregar -. Si visitara Midgard, causaría la misma sensación.

-No creo que en Midgard acepten a una hija mía como tampoco me aceptarían a mí – replicó Loki, frunciendo el ceño.

Thor lo apretó contra sí.

-Salvaste a todos, incluidos a los midgardianos. No te guardan rencor. Tampoco viajaríamos de un día para el otro, primero enviaríamos a una delegación para preparar el recibimiento. Mis amigos querrán conocerla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo, Thor? – cortó el joven -. ¿Crees que los midgardianos tienen tu corazón de oro? Quise dominarlos, hice estragos con mi poder, los ataqué con un ejército, les quité vidas, ¿cómo piensas que van a recibirme? Tú me perdonaste, pero dudo que tus propios amigos lo hayan hecho. No permitiré que mi hija viaje a Midgard, sería peligroso para su seguridad.

-Loki – suspiró Thor.

Resentido, Loki se sacudió para zafar de sus brazos y se dirigió a una silla.

-El viaje a Midgard queda descartado – declaró, mientras se sentaba -. Ve tú, si quieres encontrarte con ellos pero ni Freyja ni yo te acompañaremos.

-¿Te das cuenta? – espetó Thor, después de observarlo -. Eres tú el que inventa fantasmas y buscas enemigos. Freyja visitará Midgard como mi hija y princesa de Asgard. Tú eres ahora un héroe para los Nueve Reinos, te recibirán como tal y honraran a nuestra niña con los mismos honores que a ti. ¿Qué es lo que temes?

Loki se puso de pie.

-Temo que Freyja haya heredado tu ingenuidad galopante, Thor Odinson – y enfiló hacia la puerta.

Cansado, el dios del trueno sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres el ser más desconfiado que conozco.

-Y así sobreviví – respondió Loki, enojado, al llegar a la salida -. Aquí, en Asgard, recuperé mi lugar de príncipe y me dieron las gracias pero los midgardianos, esa gente violenta e incivilizada que se dedica a matarse entre ella, no va a ser magnánima conmigo. Viaja tú, ya te lo he dicho. Pero no te dejaré llevarte a Freyja. Visítalos y pregúntales qué piensan de mí, especialmente a tus amigos. El mismo Stark comentó que habían apostado los castigos crueles que me merecía. Hasta luego – y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Thor bufó y se volvió hacia la cuna. Pensó que con su hermosura e inocencia, Freyja sería aclamada desde Asgard hasta Midgard, y protestó por Loki y su incurable y obstinada desconfianza.

·······························

-Loki tiene razón, hijo – comentó Frigga a la mañana siguiente -. Aunque muchos midgardianos lo consideran un héroe, otros deben suponer que aquí no se le dio el castigo que se merecía.

-Loki es un héroe – exclamó Thor.

-Para ti y para mí como para muchos, pero en Midgard cometió peligrosos crímenes: destruyó, asesinó, intentó esclavizarlos, sembró pánico y terror. Muchos aún no lo deben haber olvidado.

-¿Eso significa que nunca se lo perdonarán? – cuestionó el joven abatido.

-¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos a Asgard para que conozcan a Freyja? – intentó su madre dar otra solución.

Thor se negó. Estaba decidido a visitar la Tierra con su esposo y con su hija. Si en Asgard habían descubierto la excelente persona que era Loki y por extensión adoraban a su hija, lo mismo debía ocurrir en aquel planeta hermano.

-Hablaré con Fandral para que me ayude a crear una comisión diplomática para que Loki visite Midgard sin problemas – siguió empecinado -. De cualquier forma, Freyja todavía es muy pequeña y pasarán meses para que pueda realizar un viaje a través del portal.

-No puedes obligar a Loki a ir si no quiere – declaró su madre seriamente -. Y menos quitarle a Freyja para llevártela. Él se enfurecería con justa razón.

-¡Entonces, no hay solución! – estalló el joven.

Frigga se le acercó y le apretó una mano, mientras le alzaba la punta del mentón para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Los extremos provocan discordia, hijo. Cuando uno es moderado y sabe escuchar, recién pude entender y unirse a la otra persona. Tú estás en un extremo, estás decidido a viajar a Midgard con tu familia, Loki se encuentra en el opuesto, negándose rotundamente. Deben encontrar el punto medio. Extiéndeles una invitación a tus amigos, que aquellos que quieran conocer a Freyja, tu hija y de Loki, vengan hasta aquí. Serán atendidos como huéspedes de honor, se sentirán a gusto y Loki no deberá soportar ese viaje y estará tranquilo, sabiendo que la pequeña permanece con nosotros.

Thor se tomó su tiempo para pensar. Era impulsivo por naturaleza y le gustaba que sus deseos se vieran cumplidos. A veces los impulsos le servían, como cuando se hincó de rodillas ante su padre y le rogó que le permitiera enlazarse con Loki, pero ahora su madre tenía razón: forzar a su esposo parecía más un acto de soberbia que una decisión sabia.

-Medítalo y platica con él – aconsejó Frigga suavemente -. Los dos han sorteado situaciones más complicadas que esta y han sabido dialogar y entenderse.

El joven aceptó que su madre estaba en lo cierto.

······························

¡Hola a todos! Según calculo, solo falta un capítulo más. No quería cerrarlo con el nacimiento porque un poco más para contar. Espero el fic les esté gustando y no les resulte demasiado extenso.


End file.
